


You’re Idiots, The Both of You

by Lyssala



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: "So what exactly is going on between the two of you?""We're friends, that's it.""You're idiots. The both of you."~Gilmore GirlsSometimes growing up in a small town where everyone has known you since birth really sucks, but sometimes its not so bad if you have the right friends. Especially if you've been in love with them for too many years to remember when it even started.A one shot collection set in an alternative universe where Terra and Aqua lived across the street from one another in a small tourist town. Set throughout their lives as they grew up with their families and friends.





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: College aged; Terra & Aqua are 21 & 20, Ven is 16  
> Rating: T (some language)
> 
> This first chapter was posted for New Years but I loved it so much I decided to make this universe into its own set. It was inspired by lorelei-melodei ‘s super duper cute fanart where they mentioned they were kinda thinking a Gilmore Girls ish feel. WELL I’m super weak for those kinda aus as I loved the show and I also grew up in a small town in CT lmao (it wasn’t as quaint at all LOL but still I always get nostalgic for those small town aus). I also wanted to thank them for being the first person almost every time to like or reblog one of my stories and I can’t tell you how much that’s meant to me these past few months ;-; 
> 
> These won't be in order, only because I don't know where I'm gonna take it. So this one is first because I used it as a world builder but some will be before this chapter and some after; I'll always list the ages so you can know where the story is set. That way you get the feelings in this chapter but then get to see how they got here and where they go from here <3 
> 
> I have quite a few already written that I haven't posted yet, so I hope you enjoy them as much as I like writing them ^^

* * *

 

**_“I’m afraid that once your heart’s involved, it all comes out in moron.”_ **

**_-Lorelai_ **

* * *

 

Terra was not a morning person. Despite the fact he had been opening the diner at 5am since high school, he still didn’t think he’d even be a morning person. Thankfully there was at least always something to do before opening the doors that it kept his mind off of how much he just wanted to be back in bed but that didn’t stop him from asking Cid why Ven couldn’t just do it. He was at least alive in the mornings. Cid only grunted about how Ventus would eat more of the food prep than prep it and that Terra was the more responsible party and other stuff Cid usually complained about.

It was all fair points (mostly, Cid rambling on about how much he wished could ban cell phones from the diner wasn’t really fair, just Cid being his grumpy ass self) but it was New Year’s Eve, and Terra was still on winter break. There was a whole lot more he wanted to be doing than pouring a cup of coffee for the kid who once managed to change all the presets on the diner radio to everything he’d know Cid would hate without anyone noticing. Terra was pretty sure he’d never seen that particular vein in in Cid’s forehead before when he couldn’t figure out how to get it back.

It was a small town, where everyone knew each other since they were born; there wasn’t much else to do honestly.

“Coffee’s up, Lea.” Terra turned back to the main counter, sliding the mug a little bit down.

Lea arched an eyebrow from his spot, lounging in a chair at one of the tables in the dining area. “How come I don’t get the same service as her?” He gestured over to Xion, who had her own coffee mug up to her lips, a sort of amused look in her eyes.

“Cause I don’t annoy him,” she said, kicking a leg under the table probably attempting to reach one of his legs; which probably wasn’t that hard with the way he sat.

Lea seemed to think that was a fair enough answer since he pushed himself up to walk the short distance where his coffee was.

Terra leaned over the counter, chin in his hand as he looked over the rest of the diner. It was empty other than the two high schoolers, the sun not even up yet to see the familiar sites of the town center outside. “What’re you two doing up so early anyways? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before noon.”

Lea threw himself back down in his chair while Xion placed her coffee down, pulling her sweater sleeves down over her hands slightly.

“Well…” she started. “We kinda have to help with setting up for the carnival tonight.”

Terra nearly snorted in laughter. “You guys, really?” They weren’t bad kids or anything; Lea wasn’t the biggest fan of being told what to do by anyone, and Xion wasn’t afraid to throw a punch because she had. They also weren’t exactly busting with town pride though.

“Sora, the little shit, is dragging Roxas to help,” Lea grunted into his coffee.

That sounded more like it. “And Roxas is dragging you guys to help.”

“More or less,” Xion shrugged.

Lea rolled his eyes. “Begged is more like it.”

“You said yes, you can’t complain,” she tutted at him.

“Yeah, well, Rox is a little shit too.”

“He’s your best friend.”

“That doesn’t make him any less of a shit.”

Terra glanced up at one of the large windows in the front of the story, only to see the very two heads of hair in question. The bell rang over the door as Sora bounded in, Roxas in toe behind him.

“Morning, Terra!” Sora grinned with a wave.

“Morning, kiddo,” Terra said while Roxas waved halfheartedly, a large yawn pulling at his lips.

They were identical twins but Terra always thought they were only identical in looks. Sora had always had enough energy to fuel the entire town whereas Roxas tended to be quieter and a little less easy going than his brother was. Still, they were always considerate kids so Terra supposed they had that in common; that and they could eat more in one sitting than he thought he had ever seen.

“Ready to go?” Sora said, gesturing to the door.

“Depends,” Lea said. “Can you bribe Terra to give us to go cups?”

“How is it my fault if you didn’t finish your drink?” Terra said, though he was already reaching for the cups under the counter before Sora even turned around ready to make good on Lea’s condition. Terra didn’t really like suppling kids who were still growing with boat loads of coffee but he was also admittedly bad at saying no to any of them.

He put two cups and lids on the counter while Xion and Lea shrugged their jackets on. Sora was already going on about everything they were gonna be doing but Terra was still not awake enough to follow along very well.

“Put it on the tab,” Lea said as he poured the rest of his coffee in his cup.

“I’m pretty sure you’re banned from actually having a tab.” Terra didn’t have to look to see the money both Lea and Xion left on the table for him.

“Tell Cid to change that.”

“ _You_ tell Cid that, tell me how it goes.”

“Bye, Terra,” Xion said, grabbing a hold of Lea’s jacket to drag him away.

Sora was already the first one out the door, holding it for Xion while Lea dropped his hand on Roxas’ head to ruffle at his hair, already giving him a hard time for making Lea be up this early.

“I’ll make sure Cid sends you guys some lunch over, okay?” Terra called after them.

Roxas was the one to turn around, his palms together as he mouthed “thank you” before Lea grabbed the back of Roxas’ collar, pulling him out the door with the rest of them.

Then it was quiet.

It was admittedly usually busier this time of morning but he supposed it was the holiday and since the town was made up mainly of small businesses there probably weren’t a lot of people working today. The people coming in with families would come in closer to actual breakfast time and the people going to work at the carnival probably would be rushing in soon for something to drink and a quick bite to eat.

Terra held his hand in front of his mouth to try and stifle a yawn as he reached to grab more ground coffee. It at least kept him awake when it was busy and Cid cooking all that food in the kitchen was starting to make his stomach growl.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Any other sudden voice might’ve scared the shit out of him but he knew this one too well. He turned his head to see blue eyes sparkling with amusement, blue hair poking out from under her winter hat, and even though right now she looked more like she was a walking winter catalog advertisement than anything there was no one else he looked forward to seeing every morning.

“Morning, Aqua, or should I say good morning to those five layers of jackets you’re wearing instead?”

“Such a charmer this early in the morning,” she said though there was a smile pulling at her lips. “For the record, its only one hoodie and one jacket.”

Terra turned to face her, leaning back against the counter behind him, coffee starting to brew into a fresh pot. He glanced down where the top of her zipper on her jacket didn’t quite cover the top of the design on the sweater underneath. “Yeah, my hoodie.”

“ _You_ left it in my car.” She leaned her elbow against the counter, propping her chin up on her hand. “It’s completely fair game at that point. Plus it’s warm so I really didn’t care to give it back.”

He snorted, a familiar warmth bubbling up in his chest at the sight of her wearing his clothing. It really wasn’t that uncommon, not when you’ve been best friends and neighbors for over twenty years but it admittedly gave him a different feeling now than it did when they were ten. “At least I know you’re always honest with me.” He clapped his hands together. “What do ya want then? Sure I can get Cid to make your favorite up for you.”

“Just the coffee today.”

Terra arched an eyebrow. “What number is it?”

Aqua at least had the decency to look offended. “You really think I’d drink a cup of coffee just to come down here and have another?”

“Absolutely.”

She chuckled, tapping her finger against her face as a sure sign she knew she was busted. “One…well, one half, Kairi called me and asked for a ride to the town center so I couldn’t finish it. It’s no loss; your coffee is the best.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that when the hospital calls me to say my last goodbyes from the ungodly amount of it that you drink.”

“Terra,” she started though she was already laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”

At the sound of her laughter it was near impossible not to feel a smile pulling at his lips. “Sure you don’t want anything to eat?”

“Yeah, I gotta drive back to school this morning so I probably shouldn’t stay too late.”

Terra reached for a travel cup under the counter. “Someone did tell you that you’re still on winter break right?” He grabbed the pot and started to pour it for her.

“Yes,” she snorted. “It’s just the practice hall at school has some of the equipment I want to use. It’s easier to use it when no one is actually on campus.”

“So I’m guessing you’ll be gone all day?” Terra wasn’t sure why it made his stomach sink, not like he wasn’t gonna be stuck in here all day anyway.

“Mostly. If I’m gonna drive all the way out there might as well just stay and get some work in.”

Terra turned back to face her, grabbing the sugar off the counter to pour in how much he knew she liked; which was ridiculously sweet.

“I’d liked to catch some of the carnival though so I should be back before midnight,” she said.

He grabbed the creamer next and though he didn’t look, he could feel her eyes on him.

“Are you going?”

Terra honestly wasn’t planning on it. Sure they used to go all the time as kids, and then when Ven was old enough to beg them to take him. It was pretty, he supposed, they way they set up all the lights around the town green, the tree still lit from Christmas, the booths, the games but he also was forced to see just about everyone in this town on a daily basis, he didn’t prefer it in his free time too.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, snapping the lid on the cup and sliding it down to her waiting hand. “Maybe if I’m not exhausted when we close tonight but I wouldn’t count on that.”

She started to shift from her seat and Terra already dreaded watching her walk out the door. It was far too short this morning. He understood, it’s not like the dance studio she grew up in here was all that expansive but at the same time this was break, this was when he got to see her. Once school started she’d be hours away again.

“Still pulling all day shifts?” she frowned.

Terra shrugged. “Seasonal help didn’t wanna work today and by seasonal I mean one of Roxas’ lazy friends. So here I am.”

Aqua grabbed her dance bag from the ground and hoisted it over her shoulder as she held her coffee in both her hands. “Well, try to take a break when you can. I hate it when you push yourself like that.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Terra leaned over the counter. “Drive safe. Let me know when you get there.”

“Okay, I’ll call the diner phone so Cid doesn’t freak out if he catches you on your cell phone,” she said with a wave, turning to head towards the door.

“Thanks,” Terra snorted.

She had her hand on the doorknob and he was just about to hang his head at the loss of her presence completely when she turned back to him. “Hey, Terra?”

“Hmm?”

“Let me know if you change your mind about the carnival tonight.” She looked upset though he couldn’t exactly tell if it was because she really didn’t like it when he pulled double shifts or because she had to drive all the way out to school alone.

“Will do.” He gave her a smile, hoping to ease whatever was on her mind.

It seemed to work a little as she gave him a smile of her own before heading out the door. She was out of sight before he could blink.

Terra sighed and let his head drop. He would’ve offered to drive her if he wasn’t stuck here all damn day.

“Why the hell didn’t you ask her to the carnival?”

Terra jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of a voice so close to him. He shoved himself back from the counter, nearly tripping over his own feet. “Jesus Christ,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath as he caught a good look at the culprit; the laughing culprit with blond hair and blue eyes just like his own.

“Ventus, what the fuck,” Terra grunted, still trying to recover from nearly knocking himself over.

“The look on your face,” Ven gasped as he didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact he was doubled over laughing.

“Oh yeah, just wait till you find out your busing tables all shift.”

That seemed to sober him up real fast. “Awww, c’mon, Terra. It’s not my fault you were too busy sulking that Aqua was leaving.” Ven started to shrug out of his jacket to hang it up by the coat rack near the hall to the back door which is must’ve been how he snuck up.

“What were you doing back there anyways?” Terra asked, choosing to ignore Ven’s statement.

“No one took out the garbage from the back door last night so I had to lug it out to the dumpster around the block.” Ven rubbed his hands together, probably trying to get feeling back in them. He was always cold like Aqua was; which meant Terra grew up with lots of cold hands and feet on him not only from his best friend but his little brother too.

“Morning, Cid!” Ven called to the kitchen but only got the usual grunt in response. “Oh, he’s in a good mood today.”

Terra leaned forward onto the counter again, looking over at the door. He could see people starting to set up in the town center even in the dim lighting of the street lamps. God, why was it so slow. When it was busy he didn’t have to think so much, or remember that Aqua wouldn’t be back in for lunch and wouldn’t force him to take his break so he could eat with her.

“You never answered by question.” Ven had taken to leaning up against the counter so close to Terra their arms where touching. Not quite shoulder to shoulder as Terra was five years older and still very much taller; though Ven was starting to shoot up himself, hitting those quick growing mid high school years.

Terra reached over to shove at Ven’s head, hoping someone would walk in as a good distraction. It was busy every other damn day; of course today everyone would take their time working just one street away. It wasn’t that hard to walk over and order some food and coffee. Terra would feed the whole damn crowd at this point.

“Why would I ask her?” Terra said, glancing over at Ven. “It’s not like we’ve never went to one of the town carnival’s together. If I go, I’ll see her.”

Ven clicked his tongue. “That’s not the point.”

“What is the point then?”

Ven got this look on his face, one he usually got when he was teasing or when he knew something the other might not. “The point is you both spent the whole conversation flirting with each other and she brought up the carnival twice, clearly she wanted you to ask her to go with you.”

Terra ignored the heat rising up to his face at the fact anyone would say him and Aqua just talking to each other was considered flirting. He instead reached over to lock his arm around Ven’s neck, dragging his head down against Terra’s side. “How long were you listening?”

Ven pretended to choke and pull at Terra’s arm, but he knew he didn’t have his gasp enough to hurt and sure enough Ventus couldn’t keep his laughter to himself. “Since you turned around and got that ‘Aqua is so pretty’ look on your face.”

Terra did tighten his grip for that. Not that Ven was probably wrong, but Terra didn’t particularly like being reminded he had a ridiculous crush on his best friend who was way, way too good for him.

“Terra,” Ven whined a little struggling to get away. “You can’t punish me for being honest.”

“Oh, no, you’re my brother. I absolutely can.”

 Well, half-brother if Terra wanted to be technical but he never did. They shared a mom, a house, and considering he was only five when Ven was born, they almost spend their whole lives together. He never considered Ven anything less than his full blooded brother. Of course, Ven had to deal with Terra’s teasing growing up so he supposed this was only payback.

“Let me help, just call her and say you wanna go with her, easy as that. I know you do.”

Terra did let Ven go that time, who breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s not that easy.”

“Sure it is,” he shrugged, though he lost that smug amusement to his tone. “Don’t see why it’s not.”

“Because it wouldn’t make a difference. Even if I asked her, it would be like it always was. We’d go, hang out, eat junk food, make sure you weren’t getting in trouble.” Terra reached out to ruffle at Ven’s hair. “And go home the same way we came. That’s what friends do.”

“You could kiss her at midnight, that would change it.”

Terra actually laughed that time. Though it honestly wasn’t the first time Ven tried to play matchmaker; sometimes Terra just wondered if Ven was just really wanted Aqua to be his sister. “Oh, okay, real simple then.”

“Please, listen to me, Terra, I’m begging you.” Ven placed the palms of his hands together. “I’ve known you both my whole life. I may not know much about love, but I know neither of you look at anyone else like you look at each other.”

Something jerked in the pit of Terra’s stomach, familiar and unwanted hope. “Ven, c’mon, dude.”

“I’m so serious right now. I just saw you guys, literally a few minutes ago and I mean yeah there really was no one else around but seriously, either of you barely notice anyone else when you’re together. You’ve always been that way.”

“Yeah, she’s my best friend.” Terra looked towards the door, begging someone to come in and save him from this conversation; once Ven was on something he wouldn’t let go of it for the life of him. “And my oldest friend. We used to nap in the same crib, of course we’re close.”

There was that smug look on Ven’s face again. “Okay then look me dead in the eyes and say you think of her as a sister, cause I can for sure do that myself. I’ve always thought of Aqua as my sister.”

Terra knew he couldn’t, not without lying he supposed. Maybe when they were little he did, but as they got older and others started to take an interest in her, an interest in him, he started to realize he really only had an interest in one person. “It doesn’t matter how I feel,” he settled on. “She wouldn’t feel the same way so why risk ruining what we have.”

Ven started to laugh again but this time he stepped away so Terra could grab him in a headlock again. “You think she’s too good for you?”

He snorted. “She absolutely is. She got into that fancy art school out in the rich part of the state where I’m still in this town going to school the next town over and still working at the diner I’ve been working at since high school.”

“Did she not just literally come in to see you?”

“She came in to get coffee.”

“Terra.” Ven reached over to place a hand on Terra’s shoulder, leaning in like Ven was about to tell a secret. “I know she says that she likes yours the best but you don’t harvest and crush the damn beans with your hands, You put it in the machine and pour it for her. She comes here to see you.”

There was that stupid flutter of hope and Terra just couldn’t do it anymore. “I love you, Ven, but I’m gonna fire you.”

“You can’t do that,” Ven snorted but then got this sort of fearful look on his face. He took a step back towards the kitchen. “Cid! Can Terra fire me?”

“Nope,” came the gruff response.

That seemed to put Ven at ease again; thanks for nothing, Cid.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re so afraid of,” Ven said, pushing himself up so he could sit on the counter. Cid would murder Ven if Cid could see out here. “You already married her.”

Terra looked up towards Ven. “The priest was a teddy bear. We were five and four years old.”

“Fine,” Ven sighed, his shoulders sagging some. “I’ll stop bugging you. If you won’t ask her then I will.”

“Didn’t you just say she’s like your sister?” Terra arched an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna kiss her.” Ven stuck out his tongue like he was disgusted Terra would think that. “But she obviously wanted to go with you so if you won’t then I’ll make sure she doesn’t go alone.”

For some reason that made Terra feel…off. He wasn’t sure why as Aqua viewed Ven as her little brother too and spent countless times taking him out shopping or to get ice cream or whatever. Maybe it was just the thought of Aqua going with someone else, anyone else that made him feel uneasy. She was always too busy with school and her recitals to actually really date anyone but that probably wouldn’t last forever. Terra always wondered how he’d feel if she came home saying she met someone at school. It was never any good feelings; more like nauseous, angry feelings.

When he looked back up at Ven, he had his phone to his ear. “What’re you doing, Cid’ll kill you twice if he sees.”

“It’s okay, I just wanted to call Aqua and let her know I’d go with her.” Ven had this look on his face, somewhere between teasing and serious.

Something seized at Terra’s chest. “She’s driving, hang it up.”

“She’s got Bluetooth it’s okay.”

“Ventus, knock it off.”

“Terra, relax a little. I’m hel- Hey, Aqua!...What? Yeah everything’s fine.”

Terra on some sort of weird instinct tried to grab at the phone but Ven swatted his hand away.

“Yeah…but hey, I came in just as you were leaving. You’re coming to the carnival right?”

“You’re such a liar, Ven.” Terra reached for the phone again but Ven scooted away, sticking his tongue out a little.

“Okay, I was wondering if-”

Terra did managed to grab the phone out of Ven’s hands that time, quickly placing it to his ear.

“Ven?” came Aqua’s somewhat distant, confused voice.

“Hey, Aqua.” Terra tried hard not to wince at how much more confused she was about to be.

“Terra? Did Cid die cause you know he’s gonna murder you two right?”

“Yeah, yeah its fine.” It wasn’t fine, in fact his life was flashing before his eyes but now he had to say something to her. What else was he supposed do when he unceremoniously ripped the phone from Ven’s hands when he was talking about the carnival. “Hey, look, I did change my mind.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, this particular carnival only happens once a year. Not sure how it’s any different from the many others save for maybe the blue and white colors but you know, once a year.”

He could hear her laughing on the other end and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it encouraged him. “Wanna go with me?”

There was a beat of silence and he almost choked.

“Yeah, of course, I mean, I’ll be there kinda late if you don’t mind waiting?” There was a strange tone in her voice, one he couldn’t place but that might’ve been because his heart was in his throat and he was trying not to visibly panic.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just wait by the gazebo for you. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect. “I’ll, ah, see you there then.”

“Yeah, see you there.” Terra dropped his hand to his side when he heard her disconnect. Did he really just…ask her to the carnival? Was it really a date? Like a date date? Or just a friend date? What did she think? God, what did _he_ think?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ven laughing. When Terra looked up his blond little brother was not just laughing but literally bent over laughing. It suddenly clicked what this entire thing was.

“You baited me.”

Ven had to reach up to wipe tears from his eyes. “I absolutely did and you fell for it so hard. Man, I didn’t even know you liked her enough to feel threatened by _me_ of all people.”

“I didn’t…I wasn’t…” Terra broke off with a groan. He tossed the phone back to Ven who caught it despite still practically cackling. Terra didn’t know whether to be mad or downright proud. “You’re busing tables all day.”

Ven jumped off the counter. “So worth it.”                

“Actually you both are.” Cid pushed open the kitchen door, stepping out with a tray full of pastries. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you talking on your cell phone out here. Ventus was probably sitting on the counter again too.”

It was creepy sometimes how Cid always seemed to see everything. Ven grabbed the tray to start filling the small case they kept for any sort of treats not even bothering to deny it. “Well, at least there’s no tables to bus right now.”

As if summoned, the bell rang as Sora pushed open the door. He walked in looking a little sheepish but came right up to the counter.

“Back already?” Terra asked, swatting Ven’s hand away from dropping a pastry in his apron pocket.

“Yeah, well, they’re building all the booths right now and I’m not really allowed to touch power tools. Ever again by town decree.”

It wasn’t a bad decree in all honestly.

“So they sent me to get food and drinks.” Sora slipped the paper onto the counter.

Terra didn’t need to be close to see the many different lines and different hand writing. They may not have all come in but they sure all wanted something.

Cid clasped his hand onto Terra’s shoulder. “Have fun.”

“Where’re you going?” he asked as Cid was literally walking out the back door.

He held up a pack of Marlboros as that explained everything. The back door closed and Ven whistled as he took a look at the list.

“Better put those coffee hands together,” Ven said happily, like none of this morning never happened at all.

Terra rubbed a hand against his forehead but got to work, like he wanted to all morning. It was easier not to think that way and now he had his distraction in the form of a list and Sora staring at the pastries Ven just put out. Terra started to gather take out cups knowing full well it was probably going to be a day.

* * *

At least Terra really couldn’t think about what he agreed to after he got off work because after Sora (who had to call Riku, Kairi and Roxas to come help carry all the drinks and food back out) left it seemed like it was a steady drizzle of people all day. Some were locals going about their day, some were tourists wanting to eat real food before hanging around the carnival, some were the carnival workers looking for a break (Terra counted Lea and Roxas hiding out at a booth in the far corner quite a few times as they tried to hope no one would notice their desertion).

Once lunch was over Ven was off to hang out with his friends at the carnival and there was a small break until early dinner slipped into dinner and the next thing Terra knew he was flipping the sign from open to closed. He leaned his forehead against the glass door and groaned, both in relief and in dread.

Now tonight was unavoidable.

It wasn’t that he didn’t wanna spend time with Aqua; that was the opposite of a problem. He knew he was just over thinking it. He was just going to hang out with his friend. That was all. He hadn’t seen her all day. He missed her, more than he probably cared to admit. That’s all it was. Nothing out of the usual.

He cleaned the restaurant, wiping off tables, mopping the floor, while Cid cleaned the kitchen and counted up the cash register. Cid flipped off the lights when they were done. Terra took off his apron and hung it up so he could grab his jacket.  Same old, same old.

“Take tomorrow off, kid,” Cid said, lit cigarette in his mouth as he locked the back door behind Terra.

“You sure? You might need some help.”

“I’ll call if I do.”

Well, being on call was better than waking up at 4am. “Alright, thanks, Cid.”

He grunted in response but did at least wave back as Terra headed to where he parked his car what felt like ages ago. He sighed as he sat down in the driver’s seat. He had a little bit of time before he had to meet Aqua so he figured he should go home and shower as to not completely smell like fried food. She usually said she didn’t mind the smell of fried food on him though it made her hungry, he still didn’t wanna smell for…whatever this was.

Terra didn’t live that far outside of town. Just a bit away, down a few back roads in the more “country side” though the whole place was the country side if you asked him. No lights were on meaning his brother, his mom and step dad were probably all at the town center already; same for Aqua’s house and parents across the street.

It was just the weirdest feeling. He hung out with her alone countless, countless times. He’d ask her to hang out or she’d ask him, it didn’t really matter, he never thought anything of it. That’s just how their relationship always was; they even used to sleep over each other’s house up until about high school when Aqua’s parents started saying no.

Maybe Ven just got too much in Terra’s head cause right now he felt like he was in high school again wondering what was considered an actual date and what wasn’t. Did she think it was anything more? Did he want it to be anything more? Could he ask her? Would that be weird?

Granted, he really wans’t all that experienced. Neither him nor Aqua really dated too much. They led busy enough lives that any free time they really just spent together. Sure, he had gone out dates but it never lasted. At the time he didn’t realize he was looking for her in every other girl, and when he did understand why his relationships never lasted he stopped bothering. He already knew who he was looking for. She saw less people than he even did, always using dance and their martial arts as her reasoning and he never questioned past it.

The thing was it was getting harder and harder to only feel that way as he was reminded of constantly today. He found himself often in a state of wanting to keep the relationship they had as to not ruin anything between them and wanting to be honest with her, as terrifying as that was. He supposed Ven’s antics today did push Terra a step closer to actually being honest about it; though he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Shower, change of clothes, turn off the lights, lock the front door. The cold air hit his wet hair the moment he walked outside but it was honestly better than smelling like a French fry. Though he really wished the cool air would clear his head more than anything.

* * *

By the time he made it back to town it was getting close to the countdown. A glance at his phone showed a hasty text from Aqua apologizing that she’d be a little late. Terra locked his car up in a nearby parking lot, and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets while he walked over to where the carnival was going on.

They had a few contained bon fires going on so people could stay warm and roast treats on. Terra didn’t need that as much as other people and sure enough Ven was sitting at one with Xion, Kairi and Riku. Terra almost went over there but Ven was busy shoving a marshmallow in his mouth and laughing at whatever Xion was saying.

Terra decided to keep walking instead. A lot of people said hi to him as he went by, asked him how his day was, how the diner was, asked where Aqua was, all not really that uncommon. He did see Sora sitting on a bench was a blonde girl, someone Terra couldn’t place the name of but he was pretty sure her family just moved here. Her fingers were curled around some kinda notepad as she watched Sora animatedly go on about something.

Terra paid for a cider from some middle school club’s group and went to sit on the steps of the gazebo like he told Aqua he would. There were a few people lingering inside but not too many thankfully; he really didn’t feel like being trampled by someone who put a little something extra in their cider. He watched the steam rise from his cup before he took a sip. There were some games across from where he was sitting. Lea was aggressively trying to win something while Roxas watched on in amusement.

“Hello, there, Terra.”

He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice, finding Eraqus standing nearby, warm smile on his lips as he held his own cup of a warm drink.

“Hello, Master,” Terra said. He admittedly hadn’t had any lessons in a long time but him and Aqua (Ven when he got old enough) used to take classes just about every day after school for many years so Terra felt like Eraqus would always hold that title in Terra’s mind.

“Where’s your date?”

Despite the fact Terra wasn’t all that cold, he felt a chill go down his spine. “I don’t have one.” There he said it. It wasn’t a date; though he’d rather not admit to the sting of disappointment in his chest even when he was one who shot the idea down.

“Funny,” Eraqus said, his expression not changing at all. “Ven said you did.”

Of course he did. “I’m going to kill him.”

Eraqus merely chuckled. “Do you mind if I keep you company?”

“Not at all.”

Eraqus walked over to sit down on the step lower with a content sigh. He was quiet as he sipped at his drink but Terra always found his old master’s presence to be soothing. Which is probably why Eraqus sat down more than likely seeing the tension in Terra’s body language; he never could hide it very well.

A few elementary school kids ran by, laughing as they played a game of tag to keep awake while the clock was still a little bit from midnight but getting close. One of them nearly tripped over some of the uneven ground but caught himself, trying to catch up to the others.

“You live here long enough, you see the same old scenes,” Eraqus noted, taking a sip from his cup. “I remember when that was you.”

“What? Too awkward and tripping over my own feet?” Terra snorted into his drink.

“Possibly.” Eraqus turned to glance over, an amused smile on his face. “Though I meant I just easily remember when it was you and Aqua running through this carnival, before Ven was old enough to stay up with you. Well, for as long as you could stay awake. You and her always seemed to fall asleep in the gazebo before midnight even struck.”

“She’d bait me, say she just wanted to close her eyes for a second and the next thing I knew our parents were waking us up to go home.”

“Ah, I can’t count how many years I’d walk by and see the two of you curled up on the bench with each other sound asleep.” There was a slight gleam in Eraqus’ eyes, a teasing smile on his lips that Terra was very tired of seeing today.

Still, he couldn’t quite push away the warm feeling in his chest those old memories brought. “Yeah, she can never stay awake at night, what’s your point?”

Eraqus shifted on the step, turning so he could face Terra more. “Oh, nothing at all, my boy. Just observing a memory.”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s who you’re waiting for, right? Aqua?”

Terra blew some of the steam off his cider before taking a sip. “Yeah, she’s meeting me here.”

“Not much has changed then. Well, at least I hope you both can stay up till midnight these days.”

It was out of Terra’s mouth before he could even control himself. “Yeah, I wish it was that way.”

Eraqus was quiet for a moment. “Do you though?”

Terra decided to keep his eyes on his drink, completely unsure how to answer.

“I know this is Ven’s attempt to get you to do what he thinks you want, but what do you want, Terra?”

Wasn’t that the question of the hour? He spent a lot of time wishing nothing could change, that he didn’t have stupid feelings, that he could look at her without his heart getting stuck in his throat, that he could stop wanting to be close to her all the damn time, that he could go back to when she was just his best friend. Though he if was being honest, he didn’t even remember when he thought of her only as his best friend. She was always so much more.

Maybe he was just so tired of fighting everyone, of fighting his damn self, of hiding, of pushing how he felt away, but something clicked in his head. Even though he spent a good majority of the day ignoring it and denying it, it just fell out of his mouth, as easy as breathing.

“I love her.”

“I know,” Eraqus said with a small chuckle. “I’m glad you do too.”

It did feel nice to actually acknowledge it, to speak it a loud to someone who wouldn’t judge him but it didn’t change the fact he had no idea if she felt the same way. “Doesn’t do me any good.”

“It might if you told her.”

Before Terra could do anything, he found himself looking up at her.

“Terra,” she breathed heavily, like she had been running or something. “I’m sorry I’m late, I hit traffic and then I couldn’t find any parking nearby.”

She was walking up the path to the gazebo still dressed just like he had seen her this morning complete with extra layers and his hoodie. Even under the lights he could see the red tint to her nose and her cheeks from the cold.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” he said, standing up to walk the few steps down to where she was. “I was only out here freezing for hours.”

A smile pulled at her lips that might her face light up. “You liar.” She swatted at his chest but it quickly turned into her slipping her arms under his jacket, wrapping around him. Aqua leaned in till her head was against his chest and really while it wasn’t that uncommon for her to hug him like that, or be close to him even just for warmth, he was afraid she’d hear the way his heart was practically beating out of his chest.

“No fair,” Terra said, dropping his arms over her shoulders, his chin nudging over her head. He tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach, the scent of her vanilla shampoo almost soothing him in a way. “I didn’t agree to be your personal furnace.”

Aqua hummed but she didn’t move. “Yes you did, when you were six.”

“That absolutely doesn’t count.”

Eraqus cleared his throat as he pushed himself up to his feet.

“Master,” Aqua squeaked a little bit, moving slightly back but not actually letting go. “I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no problem, child, I was on my way anyways.” He raised a hand to wave to Aqua but looked back to Terra. “You should give it a try, Terra, the outcome might surprise you.”

Heat rose to his cheeks as he watched Eraqus walk away, mainly because he was talking about Aqua who was currently kinda wrapped up in Terra’s arms.

“What was that about?” Aqua asked, a curious innocence in her eyes.

Terra shook his head. “Nothing. C’mon, what do you wanna do?”

Aqua did let go of him but only so she could turn and lace her arm through his. She started to walk towards the booths, Terra following her lead. “Eat a bunch of sweets and then be sick all night?”

“Please don’t give Ven any ideas.”

She laughed a little as she looked around the area. It was mainly all games and food, a few raffle booths and some shops showing off the things they sold. “Honestly I’m not very hungry. I’m more exhausted than anything. I might not even make it to midnight.”

Terra swallowed at the memories Eraqus had just brought up not too long ago. “Why don’t you go home and sleep?”

“Cause, I wanted to see you.” She shrugged a little, reaching her free hand up to brush some of her hair behind her ear. “I missed you today.”

It was so simple and yet he felt a smile pulling at his lips. “Yeah, I missed you too.”

“Oh here!” She started to pull at his arm, dragging him away from the booths and the lights back around to the green where the small bonfires were going. There was one free, an empty bench in front of it. Aqua plopped herself down, raising her hands to the fire even though she was wearing gloves.

Terra rolled his eyes but sat down next to her. He should’ve known. He did glance around since Ven was out here earlier but he didn’t see him or any of the other kids anymore. “Sure you aren’t hungry? Don’t want me to get you anything?”

She shook her head, letting her hands fall to her lap. “No, I’m okay here. How was the diner?”

“Same old. Made a lot of food and a lot of coffee. Cid yelled at people. Xion kept coming in to drag Lea and Roxas back outside to help set up.”

Aqua chuckled but it sounded a little different, a little nervous maybe which was kinda strange. “You really didn’t have to come out, Terra. I know you must be exhausted too.”

“Nah, I mean we always come together. Why ruin tradition?” He leaned his back against the bench. “How was practice?”

“Exhausting,” Aqua sighed, shifting her body some to face him more. “Worth it, but I’m glad to be home.”

“Can you walk okay? Or am I gonna have carry you home after midnight?”

She propped her arm up on the back of the bench, leaning her head against her hand. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Only cause you don’t know the meaning of taking it easy.”

“It’s the end result that matters.”

Terra arched an eyebrow. “You don’t think I know that? Whose never missed a single one of your recitals?”

“I know. I can always count on you.”

The look on Aqua’s face was breathtaking but it was also familiar in a way. At first he thought it was just because that was the way she looked at him sometimes, that he had just seen it before; sometimes when she was happy, or when she was sleepy, sometimes when she thought he wasn’t paying attention.

It wasn’t just that though. It was deeper. He swallowed when it clicked he had seen it before but not just on her face; he saw it on his too. It was the way he looked at her whenever Ven took a picture without Terra knowing, in the reflection of the diner window when they sat together for lunch, in his rearview mirror whenever he took the hours out of his day to drive her back to school. It was maybe kinda like Ven said, Terra supposed. They did look at each other like no one else was in the room.

He was vaguely aware of people starting to gather in the town center. Was it close to midnight? He honestly didn’t even know. It was hard to look away from her. She had this smile on her lips as she watched him, her eyes looked bright in the firelight.

It was dumb, it was so dumb but he suddenly couldn’t get Ven’s stupid voice saying to kiss her at midnight out. Terra couldn’t stop thinking about Eraqus and how he thought Terra should just tell her. There was nothing in this world that would make him want to risk his friendship with her, but there was also nothing in this world he wanted less than losing her and if she never knew how he felt, that very well could happen.

His heart was pounding in his chest, it was hard to breathe but he couldn’t look away from her; his best friend, the most beautiful girl he ever saw as she watched him with those kind eyes of hers, the smile still on her lips.

Was it midnight? Did it matter? Did he risk it? Did he risk everything he ever knew just to be honest with himself? With her?

He knew it was true. He knew there was no one else he loved like he loved her; there was no one else he wanted to be with. Sitting with her now after an exhausting day where he really just wanted to be in bed, but he was happy here.

It might’ve been unconscious or maybe Terra just really wanted to and was just so tired of fighting with himself but he tilted his head down towards her. His pulse was pounding in his ears that he was actually doing this, actually leaning so close he felt her warm breath on his face. He had no idea what to even expect.

What he didn’t expect was a sudden searing pain in his forehead as Aqua leaned in with such a force she head butted him.

“Oh, God, Terra,” she gasped, sounding both surprised and a little like she was going to cry.

He reached a hand up to where his head was now throbbing as he looked over to her. She had both hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in some sort of horror that Terra was pretty sure didn’t have to do with the fact he tried to kiss her and more with her reaction.

“Christ,” Aqua groaned. “I just…I saw that in my head so many times and that…was never how it went.”

He couldn’t even bring himself to speak, or ask about the fact she just admitted to thinking about him kissing her, the fact she was admitting she felt the same for him. Instead he just started to laugh. This was it. This was the girl he loved, this was the relationship he wanted.

“Aqua,” he said, reaching up to peel her hands away from her mouth, leaving one of his hands on her cheek so his thumb could tilt her chin up towards his face. “Only you.” He didn’t bother to wait for her to ask what he meant. He just leaned into again, not stopping till his lips were pressed against hers; this time much gentler.

She gasped slightly against him, but kissed him back, her hands reaching up to the back of his neck.

He thought people were counting down around him, maybe it was finally midnight but he honestly couldn’t care to even look. When he pulled away from her, just enough to break their kiss, all he could see was her eyes watching him, her breath taking smile before she kissed him again. Her lips were soft, and her body was so warm, so close to his. The fire, the carnival, the clock tower ringing were all the last things on his mind.

She still didn’t ask what he meant, but he knew the answer if she did. It was only her, it had always been only her.


	2. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings : N/A  
> Setting: The fall of Aqua’s first year away at college; Terra & Aqua are 21 & 20  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the first ideas I had when I started thinking about expanding this particular universe; it was just a sweet little thought I had. I had a best friend growing up who saw every single one of my performances and it always meant so much to me so while this has a more romantic undertone lmao it was sweet to write. The first chapter was more of how he felt, so I only thought it was fair to show how she felt too around the same time period <3 
> 
> Also forgive me for parents. I decided to give them all parents before I realized I might have to write them in this AU LMAO

* * *

 

**_"Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever. I know from personal experience what an amazing gift that is."_ **

**_-Lorelai_ **

* * *

 

 Aqua was four when her mother put her in dance class though Aqua never remembered much of it. Just some ballet for babies and toddlers class or something like that, nothing too special. She supposed she must’ve enjoyed it enough for her mom to keep putting her in dance classes from then on but the actual class or her first performance she never remembered very well. There were just pictures of her on stage and pictures in her first outfit.

There was one picture that she always loved though. It had to have been after the performance, just wherever the families and friends went to congratulate the cast of the recital but there stood her and Terra by their parent’s legs. He was only five and probably didn’t understand much about what was going on but he had a toothy grin as he watched her talk excitedly about something.

It was silly to cherish such an old picture, but to her it meant something more. From that first recital onwards, Terra never missed a single one of her shows. Whether it was the spring showcase or the Christmas pageant or just some performance to bring more people to the studio or if she had a solo or was just another face in the chorus, Aqua could always spot his face in the audience. She always knew when she got off stage the performance was done he’d be waiting for her.  

At a young age it was his mom who made him be there obviously, but she never left him at home to come alone so Aqua always figured on some level he wanted to be there. He sometimes complained about other acts he had to watch but he never complained about her, so she used take comfort in that too.

It was maybe when he was seven that he must’ve realized a lot of people give the performers some kinda gift after a show because she’d never forget walking out to see Terra nearly hidden by the most mismatched bouquet of flowers she had ever seen. His mom tried to explain he wanted to get her flowers like the other performers did but he didn’t know what one was appropriate so he picked out one of each. Aqua barely paid attention, too distracted by the flowers he was pushing at her, a sort of bashful smile on his face when he told her he thought she was the best in the show.

Aqua might’ve cried when her mother finally made Aqua throw away the dried and disheveled flowers.

He settled on picking one type of flower after that, but they became a staple in his appearances at her shows as well. He liked to pick her different ones, never the same type or color twice in a row but never roses which Aqua always thought was a little odd since that was the type of flower you gave performers. It didn’t bother her, she was just happy to see him and know he thought of her to care; it was just strange he never gave her the typical performing arts flower.

Even when Terra’s mom couldn’t come he still showed up, always there standing by himself or with her parents waiting till she came out in her costume from the show ready to give her the flowers and tell her what a good job she did. It was honestly her favorite part of performing. Aqua did love learning dances, and performing anywhere she could but she loved stepping off the stage and going to greet her best friend with a hug and many thank you’s, to tell him all the crazy stuff that happened back stage while he listened on.

Sometimes Terra would take Ven to see her too when he was old enough, with his own set of flowers for her, or sometimes Terra would still come on his own. Even through middle school and high school when it probably gave him grief to go see dances and performances his face was always there to greet her. The older she got, the more it meant to see him there supporting what she loved to do, the flowers made her heart skip and her breath get caught in her throat, the compliments made her face flush.

Aqua could never actually bring herself to tell her oldest friend she had a crush on him since they were in middle school. She didn’t always regret it as the fear of losing him as a friend was far worse than having to swallow the desire to hug him and never let him go. What she did regret was telling him to stay home and not come out to her first performance in college.

She stated at her reflection the dressing room mirror she was sitting in front of. Her face was glistening from leftover stage make up and sweat as the show was over, she did her work for the night. Her costume still flowed all around her, her feet were a little sore in her flats but she’d change into real shoes when she actually had to go outside. It wasn’t much, just a fall showcase really, but now with her bag at her feet ready to make the trudge back to her dorm room from the performance hall she couldn’t bring herself to leave.

She told Terra when he called last week that it wasn’t a big deal, she was a freshman she was in the background; nothing special. Plus it was so far from home she didn’t want him driving all the way here and back while he was working and in school at the same time himself. It wasn’t worth all the hassle. He was hesitant but eventually let her tell him it was fine.

Now she wished she could take it back. She wished she let herself be selfish. Aqua knew her parents were waiting for her and she should go out and see them. They’d wanna take her out to eat but she thought she’d just wanna go to bed.

Aqua pulled out her phone, the screen still on the last message from Terra, wishing her to break a leg before the show. She responded when she got it, but hadn’t heard anything since. He probably just didn’t wanna bother her but she couldn’t help the sinking in the pit of her stomach.

She loved her school and all the things she got to learn, that she got to do what she loved with so many talented people but it was hard. She was homesick every day. She missed her bed, her house, her parents, her town, her friends, the people she knew, Ven, and Terra. They talked on the phone everyday but it wasn’t enough. She missed him being there with her and the comfort he always brought, the way he smelt and the way he laughed.

“You okay?”

Aqua looked up from her phone and only then did she realize she had tears in her eyes. She quickly reached up to wipe the traces away before looking over to the voice. It was one of the older girls, bag over her shoulder as she was headed out the door.

“Um, yeah,” Aqua said, trying to give a smile. “Homesick.”

The girl nodded but didn’t ask any more questions before leaving the room. A few other people were lingering around but the dressing room was nearly empty now. Aqua wondered how long she had been sitting there.

She grabbed her bag and pushed herself to her feet. As she walked out of the room, leading to a back hallway that would put her where her parents were waiting, she quickly sent Terra a message that the show was good but that he didn’t miss anything. It was try to make herself feel better, but it didn’t work. At all.

Aqua sighed as she reached the door. She could hear people still talking outside the hallway meaning other dancers were still with their friends and family. She took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked into the area that was just outside the auditorium doors.

There were still quite a bit of people lingering around making the area pretty crowded. She scanned for sight of her mom and dad, though it wasn’t that hard since her dad was fairly tall. Aqua found his eyes above the crowd and waved.

He waved back and nudged her mom who was busy chatting away with some helpless soul no doubt. Aqua maneuvered her way around a few people so she could get to where they were standing in the back. She was just about to launch into her thank you’s and hugs to them for coming but she was struck on the spot by the hands of the person who her mother was still talking to.

It was a weird thing to notice probably, but not when she knew them so well, not when they were holding onto deep red, velvety roses in that familiar way Terra always held flowers for her. She looked up to his face which was still politely listening to her mom, who always looked so incredibly small between her father and Terra, but a side glance and smile told her he knew she was standing there.  

Aqua dropped her bag off her shoulder. It was probably fairly ungraceful for a dancer but she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, head hitting below his shoulder. He made some dramatic noise and took a few steps like back like she actually managed to move him to which she knew it took a lot more to get him off his feet.

He put the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers on her back.

“I told you not to come,” she said, but made absolutely no effort to move; his warmth, the way he smelt like the fresh air mixed with a little bit of fried food was so welcomed and familiar that she really didn’t think she’d let go.

Terra was laughing; she could feel it against her head. “Did you really think I’d fall for that, c’mon.”

She pulled her head away from him, just enough to look up. “Oh, so you’re saying you don’t actually listen to me.”

“Are you complaining?”

Aqua didn’t think she had it in her at all to even pretend to be mad. “No.”

“And before you start to worry like you do.” Terra tapped his fingers against her back. “I came up with your parents so I’ll probably fall asleep in their backseat on the way home.”

Aqua turned her head to remember, oh yeah, her parents were standing right there.

“Nice to see you too, child of mine,” her mother said. She didn’t look mad, more amused than anything Aqua supposed.

She could feel the heat rushing to her face and quickly took a step back, letting her arms fall to her sides. “Did you guys, um, like the show?”

“Of course,” her mom said with a nod. “You were lovely up there as always. You’re among many talented people here.”

“Make you nervous at all?” her dad asked, a little bit of concern for her in his eyes though he was making a nice effort to not seem that way.

 Aqua kind of understood where he was coming from. No one ever assumed being the star of a small town and then going somewhere that everyone was just as talented or more was easy. She wanted to say, yeah, sometimes it did but red filled her vision before she could actually speak.

“Nah,” Terra answered for her.

She rolled her eyes but took the flowers from him. They were deep red with soft petals and green leaves that stood out sharply, giving it that timeless look that roses had. She brought them carefully to her face, the sweet fragrance making her heart skip just a little.  She looked up over the flowers to see him still watching her, his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Liar, I bet you couldn’t even see me in the chorus. Why’d you get me such pretty flowers for that?.” She let the words, “You’ve never bought me roses before,” go unsaid.

He shrugged, probably because he never really thought about it; at least that’s what she would’ve assumed. “It’s a special occasion,” he said. “I figured it was appropriate.”

Aqua stared at him for a second. She supposed it was; her first performance after getting into this school but at the same time it’s not like she had a part in the show.  

He reached a hand up to type the side of her head, tugging on her hair lightly. “Also I’m insulted. I always see you, dummy.”

She still had the flowers up to her face so she knew they were probably masking the smile that was pulling at her lips. She’d keep these flowers till the crumbled into dust.


	3. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Elementary School aged; Terra and Aqua are 10 &9, Ven is 5  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never get to see Ven as a little one so how could I possibly resist writing him as a babu with his two favorite babysitters. I love writing Terra and Aqua as kids, and throwing a very young and happy Ven in there was just so sweet to watch. I love this AU, someone needs to rescue me before I write a million stories for this world. Also its weird for me to add in the Final Fantasy characters even though they’re KH canon BUT I made Cid canon in this AU so might as well use the others too LOL ALSO don’t question the ages too much; I couldn’t keep it totally canon as some people don’t have firm ages or had such large ages gaps they’d never interact so I fudged it some.

 

* * *

 

**_“And if eating cake is wrong, I don’t want to be right.”_ **

**_-Lorelai_ **

* * *

 

“Terra,” Ven said in that whiny voice of his meaning he wanted something.

Which meant Terra wasn’t gonna answer. He merely adjusted his arms so he could hoist his brother up higher on his back. Ven was only five so it’s not like he was that heavy but after carrying him once around the town square already, Terra was getting tried.

“Terra,” Ven tried again, this time a small hand moved from Terra’s shoulder to grabbing into his hair.

“Ow, ow, okay, I’m listening, Ven, stop.”

Ven let go, though with a small giggle. He dropped his hands around to Terra’s neck, leaning down so Ven’s face was pressed right up against Terra’s. “Can we stop for candy now?”

He hoisted his arms up as he took another step, making Ven bounce a bit, laughing as he did. “You’re as bad as Aqua.”

A slight huff told Terra she wasn’t as invested in that book she was reading as she was appearing to be. Seriously, she was the only person he knew who could read and walk at the same time and not fall on her face.

Ven leaned back, nearly pulling Terra backwards but he caught his balance before that happened. “That’s okay. I like Aqua.”

That time she did look up from her book, a smile on her lips. She reached over to ruffle Ven’s hair. “Well, that’s funny, I like you too, Ven.”

“Does that mean we can stop for candy now?”

Terra looked over to Aqua who had a hand over her mouth, the other one holding her book by her side. She was laughing at Ven, but it was pretty clear she wasn’t in any sort of opposition. “Fine,” Terra sighed.

Ven scrambled so fast down from Terra’s back he almost couldn’t catch Ven before he was hitting the ground. He started to take off down the sidewalk but Aqua was faster, grabbing a hold of his hand before he got too far.

“Not so fast there,” she said, tugging him back a little. “You have to go with both of us or not at all.”

Ven gave an overdramatic sigh but didn’t try and run off again. He reached out to take Terra’s open hand, but didn’t let go of Aqua’s either, choosing to walk between them and swing both their arms around.

It was the middle of the summer so there were a lot of tourists wandering around; why, Terra had no idea. If he could travel somewhere it wouldn’t be here. Still his mom was never that worried about them being alone around so many strangers. He knew just about every person who owned the businesses in the town center or if he didn’t know them they knew his parents or Aqua’s. Pretty much everywhere in here was safe.

Plus him and Aqua were _almost_ black belts now, they could take on anyone who had one too many maple candies or whatever people came here for.

Seriously, what did people come here for?

“What’re you gonna get, Aqua?” Ven asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” She hummed in thought, as she let Ven swing her arm as he pleased. “Maybe one of those cream puffs with the chocolate on it.”

“I’m gonna get all the gummy worms.”

“That’s a good choice too. Maybe they’ll have some fresh chocolate pudding you can eat them in. You like that right?”

“Yes! I _love_ that.” Ven was practically bouncing down the sidewalk now.

Terra must’ve made a face because Ven was looking over.

“You don’t want any candy?”

“It’s too sweet,” he shrugged. “Usually at least. Tastes gross.”

“You’re weird.”

“Hey!” Terra reached his free hand over to push at Ven’s head. “Maybe _you’re_ the weird one _.”_

“If I’m weird then so is Aqua.”

“I already knew that.” When he looked up with a grin she was already rolling her eyes at him.

The candy shop wasn’t that far away, just at the end of this block without any streets to cross. It was connected to the flower shop, owned by the same family so it always did smell nice in there even if Terra only liked a few select things.

“Hey, Ven.” Terra pointed in the distance where the wooden sign was blowing slightly in the wind. “Race you there. Loser buys the other’s candy.”

“Deal!”

Aqua sounded like she started to say it wasn’t a good idea but Ven already started to run so Terra wasn’t about to lose. He chased after his little brother who was already really quick. Terra avoided people’s bodies and legs, the outdoor advertisements and signs.; it was pretty easy when he grew up on these sidewalks.

He looked over to Ven who was still pretty close but Terra could probably still win if he tried. The candy shop was just in reach now.

He saw the uneven crack in the pavement before Ven did. He didn’t look like he was looking anywhere but the candy shop sign. Terra really didn’t have to think about it, he already heard Aqua’s feet behind them as she ran after them.

Terra side stepped into Ven so he was pushed backwards where Aqua would hopefully be there to catch him.

“Hey!” Ven called meaning Aqua’s hands already grabbed him from falling.

Terra tried to step over the crack so he could force himself to stop but he wasn’t as fast as Ven or as graceful as Aqua. He felt the slight falling feeling as he still tried to catch himself. Instead he found himself flat on his face, hands and knees already stinging.

He groaned as hot tears pricked at his eyes. He clenched them shut, he was gonna cry over something stupid like this. It was just some scraped skin. Nothing  new.

“Are you okay?” Aqua’s voice was soft like it always was when she was worried. That was one of the nice things about her. Even if she was right in the first place, she never made him feel worse.

“Yeah, M’fine.” He tried to push himself up off the ground, but it only made his hands hurt more.

Aqua nudged her head under his arm and used her weight to help get him up to his feet. He looked down at his dirty, pavement scratched hands, the slight trickle of blood down the leg he must’ve hit harder.

“Terra?” Ven poked his head out from behind Aqua, blue eyes wide as he looked up.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Terra gave his brother a smile but he was pretty sure it came out as a wince as he tried to use his hands to brush some of the dirt off his shirt and shorts. “Sorry I pushed you like that. Are you okay?”

Ven nodded. “Aqua caught me before I fell.”

She smiled down at him as she placed a hand on his head before looking back up to Terra. See, he knew if there was one person who could somehow read his mind, it was her. She always had his back.

“Kids? Are you okay out here?”

Terra looked up to the candy shop’s open doorway where Mrs. Gainsborough was standing.

“Someone came in and told me you might be hurt.” She was the owner of both the candy shop and the flower shop and was always really nice, sometimes slipping Ven or Aqua extra treats or adding a little more ice cream to Terra’s bowl.

Still, Terra waved her off. “Nah, we’re all good.”

Mrs. Gainsborough arched an eyebrow at him as she glanced down probably at the blood that was still on his leg but really he had scrapes all the time. It didn’t even hurt anymore, though his palms still felt a little numb. “Not by my standards.” She stepped out of the doorway, one hand gesturing inside. “C’mon, all three of you, get inside and out of the heat. We’ll get you bandaged up, Terra, then I’ll get you whatever you’d like to eat.”

Honestly, when in a few minutes he was sitting inside the little parlor with bandages on his hands and knees and a bowl of plain vanilla ice cream in front of him, it wasn’t that bad. His cuts still stung a little but the cool ice cream in his mouth was helping significantly. Aqua was sitting at the high counter next to him, a plate full of those cream puffs already half gone as she delicately licked her fingers from the last one she ate. On his other side was Ven, who was so small Terra had to pick his brother up to even get him in on the stool. He was currently spoon deep in pudding and gummy worms; Mrs. Gainsborough even sprinkled Oreo crumbs over it too. Ven was doing an okay job keeping it off the table but his face and shirt were covered in chocolate. He liked beyond ecstatic though so Terra didn’t bother trying to keep Ven clean.

It was weird. Terra was only Ven’s age when their mom told Terra he was gonna be a brother. He wasn’t too sure about it even though he did like his step dad just fine. Terra really wasn’t sure about it when all Ven did was cry all night, but the less newborn baby he got Terra found he liked Ven quite a lot; he was pretty cute and laughed a lot as a baby. Little brothers could be annoying sometimes but Terra didn’t mind especially when he could see Ven happy like he was now. Even if Terra was probably gonna get in trouble when they got home.

He leaned back a little on the stool to see the parlor better. It wasn’t terribly big but there was a few people at some of the tables, some others in line to take out some treats back onto the street as they walked around. He didn’t recognize many of them except one girl in the back corner. She was sitting by herself, a book on the table and long brown hair flowing down her back. Terra didn’t know her personally, she was a little older than him but he knew it was the owner’s daughter.

Terra sat back on the stool, taking another bite of his ice cream when he realized Aqua was watching him. “What?” he asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

“That was really sweet of you,” she said, this sort of smile on her face. “Getting Ven out of the way even though you got hurt.”

Terra shrugged. He honestly didn’t know why she was making a big deal about it. Not like he wouldn’t have done it for her either. “Yeah, he’s my brother.”

It was quick. Aqua leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek. Then she was back to looking down at her cream puffs, biting into one carefully.

His ears felt hot as he watched her, unable to really move though she didn’t quite seem as concerned; granted she wasn’t looking at him at all. Not that it was weird or anything…was it? He held her hand sometimes and when she stayed over his house they’d fall asleep together, usually with Ven crawling over the both of them to sleep too. It wasn’t weird, she was his best friend. Sure most boys his age didn’t have best friends who were girls, but Aqua was different. Though he still wasn’t sure why his face felt so hot then.

He was about to question if it really even happened when he saw Mrs. Gainsborough’s daughter still sitting at the table but looking up at them. Her eyes had a certain sort of amusement, a teasing smile on her lips that made Terra look away immediately like she caught them doing something they shouldn’t have.

He quickly shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.


	4. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: The day after New Year’s Eve in that very first chapter  
> Rating: T (Language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I ACTUALLY LOVE THIS ONE I had so much fun writing it lmao They think they’re so sneaky. Spoiler alert: they aren’t. I don’t usually like large cast fics, but I had to have all the kids there for this one and it was so worth it. Sorry it’s so long it got so out of hand WHOOPS Also fun fact I can drive standard so 9 times out of 10 I give someone a standard car in my fics LMAO

* * *

 

_**“** _ **_Every relationship is just a big honking leap of faith."_      **

_**-Rory** _

* * *

 

Aqua was pretty sure her parents were still asleep. No one was in the living room or the kitchen when she came down, so she assumed they were still upstairs or in bed. She decided not to look too hard for them though and easily slipped outside.

It was just as cold as it was yesterday but thankfully just a quick run across the empty street and up a few steps she was at the door of the house that had always been her second home. She twisted the doorknob, as she knew it was unlocked, and poked her head in. It was fairly quiet save for the TV playing in the distance but as far as she could tell no one else was up and about.

She stepped inside, shutting the door beside her; it was at least warmer in here than out there. To be fair to herself, she only wore a sweater and her jacket this time, opting to make as little noise as possible leaving her house.

Aqua wasn’t  _trying_ to sneak out, but she kinda wanted to sneak out.

“Morning, Aqua,” Ven’s voice called from the family room.

She kicked off her boots and walked through the hallway till she could see the TV, Ven’s back to her as he sat on the couch, but he still had his arm up waving at her.

“Morning, Ven.” Aqua leaned back a little, looking down the opposite hallway where she could see the empty kitchen. “Where’s your parents?”

“They went out to eat,” he shrugged. “Probably would’ve taken us with them if Terra wasn’t still sleeping so you can blame him.”

At the sound of his name, her breath caught a little in her throat which was stupid because she was in his house. Still, it had been hours since the carnival, since he offered to drive her home so she wouldn’t have to fuss with her car, she even slept in between those hours and she could still feel the warmth on her lips from when he kissed her. It was at the carnival and again in their dark street before they both went home, though that one lasted a little longer and she couldn’t really even fall asleep after despite her exhaustion and the late hour.

“Aqua?”

She squeaked a little in surprise completely forgetting Ven was sitting right there.

He turned around to face her, looking so utterly amused he resembled his brother so. “He’s upstairs.”

“Ah, yes, right. I’ll just...” Aqua didn’t bother to finish her sentence.

Ven was laughing as she headed up the nearby stairs. She brought her hands up to her cheeks as she turned the corner to go up the next set. Her face was hot meaning her face was red, but there was no way Ven  _knew._ No one was around both times. Not that it would be a bad thing so to speak, but it’s not like anyone had anything better to do than sit around and gossip about the people in this town and she just didn’t want to deal with that.

Besides, it was kinda nice just the two of them knowing what was done and what was said.

Terra’s room was at the end of the hall, just across from Ven’s. The door was cracked open a bit like him or their parents tried to get Terra up with probably no success. He told her last night he didn’t have to work this morning so that meant he probably wasn’t gonna get up very easily.

She pushed the door open to look into the ever familiar room. His curtains were drawn meaning someone did try and wake him up, as the sun was shining in brightly, but he was still laying in bed. He was on his side facing her, half sprawled out and half covered by his blanket but she was pretty sure that was the same shirt he was wearing last night.

“Terra,” she tried, seeing if he was actually asleep or just pretending to be.

He didn’t budge so she figured he was really still asleep. Aqua stepped into his room that had changed so much over the years but oddly still seemed the same. It still felt the same at least, especially when she was still trying to step over his clothes all over the floor.

It was strange. Everything was the same but at the same time everything was different. She was pretty sure there was no reason to act any differently than she always had but another part of her was nagging at her, that maybe doing the things she had done when they were friends somehow wasn’t appropriate anymore. She hesitated but she sat down on the edge of his bed, hyper aware of where his body was, the heat radiating off him.

“Terra,” she tried again, knowing it probably wouldn’t work. Aqua brought her feet up on the bed, kicking over to hit him in the legs. “C’mon, wake up already.”

Still nothing. Typical Terra.

With a sigh she moved so she could sit on her knees. She leaned over to his face, placing one hand on his shoulder as she shook him slightly. “I swear to God, Terra, I will go get a bucket of ice water. I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again.”

Much to her surprise, that seemed to work. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at her. Aqua tried to be graceful about it, but just ended up falling backwards on her ass, making the mattress bounce.

Terra started to laugh but was cut off by a yawn as he pushed himself up to sit. He rubbed his eyes before letting his hands fall in his lap. It seemed like it took him a moment to register he was awake, it was actually the morning and she was still sitting there, maybe another moment to remember last night. A smiled twitched at his lips and Aqua couldn’t breathe.

He gestured for her to come closer, which she did, even though her heart had started to practically pound out of her chest again. When he leaned in to kiss her, she almost melted on the spot. It was really real. She didn’t dream it up or pretend it happened. The guy she had a crush on since before she even knew what a crush meant was kissing her. Again.

He leaned his forehead against hers and even though it had only been a brief moment she felt like she just ran a marathon. “Morning,” he said, his voice still a little hoarse from waking up.

Aqua was twenty years old and she felt like she was gonna fall into a giggle fit for absolutely no reason other than she felt like she was twelve years old again. “Morning.” She leaned back a little so she could see him better. Terra still looked a little sleepy but he was still watching her. “I know you had the day off, so I thought maybe if you wanted to do something?”

She had no idea why she phrased it like a question, other than she was unsure what she was doing. She knew it was just Terra, and he was still her closest friend but at the same time she felt like she was in some weird sort of limbo where she wasn’t quite sure how to act even though she had been around him her whole life.

“Yeah, course,” he said, leaning back against his wall, this smile on his lips that made it impossible not to smile back.

Maybe she was just over thinking it.

“What did you have in mind?”

“You getting out of bed first and foremost.”

“Fair enough,” he snorted but he didn’t take his eyes off her.

“Your parents already left you and Ven behind for food,” she said, pulling her knees up to her chest so she could rest her chin on them.

“Figures they would.” Terra yawned as he stretched his arms over his head.

She tried not to let her eyes follow where his shirt stared to ride up, despite the fact it absolutely wasn’t the first time ever. “Wanna go get some food?”

“The magic words.” He dropped his hands back into his lap. “’Course.”

“Okay,” she said, nodding into her leg.

“I’ll be right back then.” Terra tossed the blanket away so he could kick his legs over the side and stand up. At least he wasn’t still wearing his jeans from last night; she could never understand how he could sleep like he did in jeans. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and headed out the door.

Though a second later he popped his head back in. He still had a smile on his face but he looked a little unsure. “You know we probably can’t, uh, leave without getting hell from Ven. Is it okay if he comes?”

“Oh yeah,” she said waving her hand at him; though she felt a little relieved that he was worried to ask her. He seemed so at ease about all this she was beginning to wonder if it was just her who was trying to find the right footing. “Of course.”

“Okay,” he said, holding up his hand to tell her it would just be a second before he disappeared again.

Aqua put her face down against her knees, trying to hide the grin she couldn’t stop from forming. This was real. This was actually real. They talked a little bit on the way home from the carnival; shared that this was something they both wanted, that even though they had been friends for so long being in a different kind of relationship was worth the try do to the feelings neither of them were very good at hiding apparently.

Even though she was adult who was in college she still was pretty sure she couldn’t say Terra was her boyfriend without feeling like her face was on fire or breaking into a giggling fit. Neither of which fit her age, but sure fit how she was feeling. It was a strange feeling, giddy, bubbly, in the clouds, something like that but it was good, it was so good. Okay, it was a little scary, but it was still good.

“Alright,” Terra said as he came back in his room making Aqua look up. He was running his hands through his hair, dressed in typical t-shirt and jeans. He was looking around the room, probably looking for a hoodie or his jacket though she wasn’t sure how he could find anything in this mess.

Aqua kicked her feet down and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Terra had paused in his search, his eyes looking over her. She felt a smile pull at her lips when he gave her a questioning look; at least pretending he wasn’t staring.

“What?” he asked as she walked over to where he was standing; his body seeming even warmer now that he was right in front of her.

Aqua didn’t have an answer. She just stood up on her toes so she could reach his face, pressing her lips to his. She could do that now. She could do that whenever she wanted.

Terra quickly abandoned his search as his hands found her waist. Heat swirled in the pit of her stomach as his fingers pressed into her. She reached her hands around his neck, firmly holding herself there.

He was warm and soft but with a sort of intensity that made her feel like her skin was on fire and that no matter how close she pressed herself to him, it just wasn’t enough. His mouth against hers wasn’t gentle as it was before but firm, hasty.

Terra leaned himself against her, causing her to take a step back. She was about to curl her fingers into his hand when he reached a hand to her cheek. He pulled away just enough to lean his forehead against hers. She looked up to him but his eyes were still closed as he tried to catch his breath. She didn’t even realize she was breathing just as heavy till then.

He opened his eyes, an amused smile on his lips. “I hate to say it, but if we don’t leave now we might not.”

Aqua felt like her face was on fire, yet again, but she nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead that made a smile pull at her mouth before he reached down to grab his jacket off the floor. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she said, watching him shrug it on as he started out the door. Aqua still felt like her face was about forty degrees too hot to pass off as nothing to Ven but she followed Terra out to the hallway and down the stairs where Ven was still sitting on the couch.

“Go get dressed, kiddo,” Terra said as he put his hands down on Ven’s shoulders shaking him a little. “We’re gonna get food.”

Ven jumped up to his feet, turning around as he was already completely dressed with his shoes on and everything. “God, I thought you’d never ask.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Terra rolled his eyes but gestured towards the door. “Let’s go then, I’m starving.”

“You don’t count, you just woke up.  _I’m_ starving, probably Aqua too,” Ven said as he hurried around the couch, hitting the remote as he passed to shut off the TV.

“He’s right you know,” Aqua said.

“Okay, enough sass, the both of you.” Terra dug through the basket on the side table near the stairs. “I’m trying to fix it aren’t I? ” He pulled his keys out and held them up, nodding his head towards the door.

Aqua started to follow but Ven came up to her, swinging his arms around her as he gave her a side hug. She put her arms around him as they walked to the front door, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He was always like her little brother, no matter how tall he’d probably get to be.

Terra held the door for them so he could lock it before they left. His car was still parked in the road where he left it last night, Ven already walking backwards to it.

“Hey, Ter, can I drive?”

“Absolutely not,” Terra he snorted, pulling his keys out of the lock.

“Oh c’mon.” Ven’s shoulders sunk very dramatically.  “I have my permit and the center isn’t that far away.” 

“I told you, I’m not teaching you standard on my car. I don’t feel like having to replace the clutch when you burn it out.” Terra reached out to rub at Ven’s head, who didn’t actually look that upset.

“You taught Aqua on your car.”

“Yeah, because she hasn’t gone through how many video game controllers for being too rough with them?”

“Why does it matter? Your car’s a piece anyways.”

That ruffling of the hair quickly turned into Terra hitting the back of Ven’s head as he laughed. “Backseat or you’re walking, last offer.”

“Fine,” he sighed, opening the backseat door so he could slide in while Aqua sat in the front seat.

Terra was the last one in, starting the car so they could make the short distance into town. “Where do you guys wanna eat then?” he asked once he was on their road.

“Cid’s?” Ven offered, leaning himself on the center console, way too close for someone with wearing a seatbelt.

“Ventus, put your seatbelt on,” Aqua said.

“Yes, Mom.” He slid himself back behind Terra, clicking the seatbelt in or probably knowing Aqua would do it herself.

“Maybe not Cid’s today,” Terra said. “I’m afraid if he sees me, he’ll make me work.”

Aqua laughed a little. That sounded like Cid alright.

“Where do you wanna eat then?” Terra asked.

When she looked over to him, he was watching her from the corner of his eyes a small smile on his lips. “What about the café? It’s a nice alternative.”

“Café it is then.” Terra had his hand near the stick shift but it was palm up, open.

With a smile of her own she placed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Even though the heat in the car hadn’t come on yet, she felt a lot warmer.

Ven made some sort of gagging noise that made her look back at him. Her and Terra’s hands were completely hidden by the console to him, there’s no way he could…

Ven  had his phone in front of his face. “Sora sent me something stupid.”

Terra arched an eyebrow at him in the rearview window but Ven didn’t offer any other explanation.

It really wasn’t that long of a trip; they were parked before the heat ever even came on. The town center was unsurprisingly fairly busy with tourists and locals alike. Most people were headed indoors and weren’t lurking outside which could make getting seats somewhere harder.

“I’m so ready to eat,” Ven said as he walked up to the sidewalk that would lead them to the local café.

Aqua pulled her jacket closer around her as the wind whipped a little bit through the buildings. She felt Terra come up behind her as they walked, his hands on her arms.

“You’re seriously such a baby.” He rubbed at her arms in an attempt to warm her up but it only made her laugh and try and get away. It did make her feel warmer though too.

She heard someone talking, a giggle, but when she looked up all she saw where the backs of people walking the opposite direction.

Terra tapped her shoulders before moving to walk next to her, his side right against hers.  She didn’t mind, or even mind they were in public. Her and Terra had always been like this, everyone was used to it. No one would know if they just acted like they always did which was the same as they did now, give or take more kissing.

That was a warm thought.

There was another bought of laugher, but again Aqua couldn’t locate the source.

“What is wrong?” Terra snorted.

“I’m not sure.”

“Good morning, kids,” Mrs. Gainsborough smiled as she passed by, probably heading back to her shop.

“Morning,” Ven waved as he was still a little in front of them.

She nodded to Terra who waved back but Aqua couldn’t find her voice. The smile on the woman’s face was kind as always but it wasn’t like…always. It was different somehow.

A jolt went through Aqua’s body as she reached her hand over to tap her knuckles against Terra’s chest. “Do you think…do you think they know?”

“What?” he laughed as he leaned his head closer to hers. “Don’t be ridiculous. No one could know.”

Yeah, he was right but still something just felt weird. It was like she was being watched…well more so than usual. 

Ven already had the door to the café opened. “Hurry up, I’m freezing.”

When Aqua stepped in, the café was practically wall to wall people. She wasn’t all that surprised honestly. Terra stepped in behind her, his chest pressed up against her back as he placed his hands on her shoulders so there was enough room for Ven to come in too.

“Over here guys!” a familiar voice called.

Aqua looked up to see Kairi standing up, waving her arms over her head. Ven slipped around them to make his way through the crowd over to where his friends were. Aqua followed with Terra still holding onto her.

“Hey, I didn’t know all you were here,” Ven said, plopping himself down on a fairly large ottoman in between Sora, who was waving but didn’t stop drinking from his cup, and Xion, who was waving too but also eating her sandwich. 

“Yeah, everywhere is crowded,” Kairi said, sitting back down once Terra and Aqua were standing at the head of the low table. Her and Riku where sitting next to Sora; they at least got the love seat. “But we managed to snag a place here.”

“Managed?” Lea snorted, leaning back on the ottoman he was sitting at on the other side of the table, kicking the legs of the seat off the ground.  Roxas, donut in hand, hit his back against Lea’s side probably in attempt to get him to stop before they both fell off. “More like waiting till people left and kept stealing chairs till we had enough.”

Kairi rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. “Um, there’s only one chair left right now but we can grab another.” She nodded over to the kinda oversized armchair at the end of the table. “No one’s stolen it cause it’s a little too large to move.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Terra said, patting down on Aqua’s shoulders. “It’s big enough for two.”

A jolt when through her stomach. That was a little…a little too obvious, didn’t he think? She couldn’t exactly question it without making it look  _more_ obvious so she just followed him to the chair where he already sat down. He didn’t seem like it was bothering him in the least as he gestured for her to sit down and really, it probably wasn’t the first time they had to cram in a seat together. Well, actually it wasn’t even the first time here.

She shrugged off her jacket and dumped it off to the side where a few of the other kids looked like they did the same and sat down in the space he made for her between his legs. Terra didn’t do much more of anything, just rested an elbow on the arm rest to prop his chin up with.

Even though really only his legs were touching her he was still warm, making her feel like her heart was in her throat. She really wanted to just lean back where she knew he’d be there with open arms to hold her there but Aqua also knew she probably shouldn’t. Right? Or was that normal for them too?

It was unusual. She felt like everyone in the building was watching them even though it wasn’t true; not even the people at their table were watching them. Was this really all that normal that people where just used to them acting like this with each other that it wasn’t even enough to bat an eye?

It did make sense honestly. Growing up she always had to deal with people assuming he was her boyfriend and never really believing her when she said they were just friends. She always assumed it was because it was rare in this town to have a girl and boy be just friends but maybe it was because they never looked like they were just friends.

Aqua turned her head back to Terra was watching out over the table. “Hey.”

“Hmm?” He looked over at her though he didn’t move his head.

She hesitated but it was loud enough in the café let alone the area where it sounded like Ven was trying to steal one of Roxas’ donuts who wasn’t having it at all. “Have we always been like this?”

“Like what?” Terra asked though he had a slight amused smile on his lips that told her he knew what she was referring too.

“That we already acted like we were together?”

He snorted, that smile widening to a grin. “I dunno, Aqua. I mean, I guess. I never really thought about it, was just how it was. I always liked being close to you, so, yeah,  I guess.”

His words brought heat to her face but he nodded back out at the room and she had to remember there were seven other people still in the near vicinity. She turned her head to see Kairi watching them, a smile on her face like she wanted to say something.

“Yes, sorry,” Aqua said, smiling herself and hoping her face wasn’t terribly red; the theme for the day  apparently.

“I’m glad to see you guys,” Kairi said, as Sora reached over to nudge Riku’s arm trying to get his attention but nearly making him spill his coffee on himself. “I know you’re always busy or working.”

“Yeah, how’d you manage to get Cid to let you off on a holiday, Terra?” Xion asked, sandwich still in hand.  

“Dunno. He said he didn’t need me so I didn’t ask questions.”

“And then we avoided going there this morning,” Ven said.

“Smart move,” Roxas snorted into a donut. Seriously, that child was as bad as Ven sometimes. Though Roxas didn’t even get another bite before Lea snatched it away, taking his own large bite much to Roxas’ vocal disagreement. Xion tried to remedy the situation by laughing and making a halfhearted attempt to kick at one of Lea’s legs.

It was honestly never a dull moment with these kids.

Ven jumped up to his feet. “I’m gonna slip in line, I think I know one of the servers up there so I’m pretty sure I can cut.” He gestured to Aqua and Terra. “You guys want what you usually get?”

“Yeah,” Terra said, though he was shifting a little, probably trying to take his wallet out of his pocket.

She turned to tell him he didn’t need to but he wasn’t looking at her at all as he tossed his wallet across the table to Ven’s open hands.

“Whatever you and Aqua want.”

Ven held up his brother’s wallet, looking over to Aqua who must’ve still had a protesting look on her face. “You know it’s no good arguing with him when he makes up his mind. Same as usual?”

“Yes, thanks, Ven,” she said.

He tipped the wallet at her before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Terra went to lean back against the chair but Aqua’s elbow hit him in the gut first. “Relax, its fine,” he said, though he was absolutely laughing.

She turned her head slightly to him. “Yeah, but you never even give me the chance.” Aqua expected him to shrug it off, or give some excuse as to why. When she didn’t expect was for him to lean in to her, dropping his chin to her shoulder, and suddenly it was really hard to breathe.

“That’s the point, Aqua.”

“It shouldn’t be the point.”

His face was inches from hers, ever aware of his warm breath on her lips, the slight glint in his blue eyes.

Sora snorted in laughter that made the both of them look over at him. He had his hand over his mouth but it was easy to see the grin in his eyes.

Terra leaned back against the chair again. “What’s so funny, kiddo?”

Sora shook his head but Aqua didn’t miss the way Riku swatted at Sora’s leg. “Nothing,” he said instead. “Just thought of something stupid.”

That was surprisingly similar to what Ven said in the car. Aqua was very close to asking just what was actually going on with all of them but Kairi beat Aqua to it.

“Have any plans for the rest of break?” the redhead asked, clasping her hands together.

“Yeah,” Roxas said, mouth half full from the donut he eventually managed to get back from Lea. “Not like you have to go back to school soon like us.”

Xion looked up from her phone, making a face at them. “Don’t remind me please.”

“Working probably,” Terra said, reaching up to rub at his forehead.

“What about you, Aqua?” Kairi asked. “Gonna go back to school early or anything?”

Aqua felt Terra move a little behind her like he kinda perked up to hear what her answer would be. “Oh, probably not. I like school at all, but it’s not the same as spending time here.”

She wasn’t sure what it was about her answer but Sora started to laugh again, like he was on some inside joke to everything she was saying.

“Sora, knock it off.” Kairi leaned over Riku to try and whisper to Sora but it didn’t work at all. He just waved her off still laughing.

“Alright,” Terra said, as Aqua could feel him tapping one of his hands against his leg. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Kairi answered way too quickly to actually make anyone believe her. “I just wanted to know, that’s all.”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Terra snorted. “So out with it, all of you.”

“I told you guys, none of you can lie for shit,” Lea said, leaning back on the ottoman again. “What she really means to ask is if you guys banged yet.”

Aqua froze in her spot, she even felt Terra do the same. She couldn’t even blink; she could only stare at Lea as she tried to process his words, her heart somewhere up in her throat.

“Lea!” Kairi exclaimed, her hands already partway covering her red face while Riku choked on the coffee he was drinking. “No, I absolutely do not!”

He shrugged, completely unfazed as Roxas slapped a hand over his mouth as to not laugh aloud. “Well, shit. I do.”

No one said another word and most of them completely avoided eye contact with the two sitting the chair together as no one apparently knew what to say. Aqua didn’t even know what to say, aside from the answer being no but she was pretty sure she couldn’t find her voice even if she felt it was validated enough to answer. Which she absolutely didn’t.

“Okay,” Ven exclaimed, placing some travel cups and a few paper bags on the table as he sat back down between Sora and Xion, both looking at the floor or the ceiling. “Got your food and stuff, guys, and thank, God, cause I am sta-” Ven paused as he only just noticed the atmosphere change. “What’s going on?”

No one answered him right away though Aqua could feel Terra rubbing his hands over his face behind her.

“Lea asked if Terra and Aqua slept together yet,” Roxas snorted, clearly as amused as his usual partner in crime was.

Aqua would make sure to kill the both of them.

Ven’s shoulders sank as he sighed. “Lea, seriously? I thought we agreed to be subtle about this.”

“It’s not my fault,” he shrugged as he gestured across the table. “They aren’t subtle at all.”

Sora laughed again once again earning a kick from Riku. “What?” Sora exclaimed. “How is that my fault? Lea opened his big mouth, not me.”

“Will you please tell us what’s going on,” Terra said. He didn’t sound mad or even annoyed but his voice was enough to silence the table again.

Ven reached a hand up behind his head, clearly not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but doing it anyway. “I’m sorry, Ter, but everyone knows.”

“Knows what?” Terra asked though Aqua was pretty sure at this point he didn’t need to.  

Lea opened his mouth but Xion hit his arm to get him from making it worse probably.

Kairi tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Well, that, you guys, kinda, were a thing now, you know?”

“Someone saw you guys kinda making out at the carnival,” Xion decided to explain further. “And yeah,  _that_ news travelled fast.”

Aqua knew she had her hands over half her face but she couldn’t stop herself. “So when you say everyone you mean…”

Ven raised his finger and circled it slowly. “I mean,  _everyone.”_

She knew she let out a terribly embarrassing squeak but she already had her face hidden. On the other hand she could feel Terra start to laugh behind her.

“I have no idea why I’m surprised. Bunch of gossipers this town is.”

“So it’s true?” That was Kairi, clearly wanting a firm answer on the matter.

Aqua moved her hand and turned her head looking over at Terra who was already watching her. Years of knowing him, his facial expressions, his body language gave her the answer to the silent question she was asking. She leaned herself back against him in the chair, head falling to his shoulder as his arms were there to wrap around her waist and tug her a little closer.

She breathed a small sigh. Aqua thought she wanted to keep it private, between them but this…actually was a lot better.

“You win,” Terra said, his breath near her ear. “Yes, the answer is yes.”

Kairi clasped her hands together, a small excited noise falling from her lips.

“I don’t know what we won,” Riku said, leaning forward to put his mug on the table though he was smiling. “It’s not like either of you could’ve kept it a secret for more than 24 hours.” 

Aqua opened her mouth to disagree but Terra was already laughing.

“Alright, alright,” Ven said. “Now that we know, get on with it.”

“Get one with what?” Terra asked.

“We’ve waited long enough.” Ven pointed at his chest. “I wanna see it.”

Aqua furrowed her forehead. “See what?”

Xion blew a kiss at them, making sure to make extra kissy noises that made Sora laugh again.

Aqua felt her face flush again but Terra pushed himself up in the chair, taking her with him. He didn’t give her much warning, just his hands on her face until his lips were pressed to hers. They probably could’ve gotten away with a quick peck to satisfy the kids, but that wasn’t what she got. It was long and slow, his thumb rubbing her cheek as she had nothing to do with her hands but find his jacket. He pulled away with a sigh, and they were already cheering and clapping but Aqua couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“That felt so good to do,” he said, a smile on his lips that made her melt.

She was pretty sure she couldn’t wipe the smile off her lips even if she tried. Aqua instead turned to lean her head against his shoulder as his arms came around her again.

“Seriously,” Ven said. “Finally. Now please take your food before I eat it all, I’m still starving.” 

The kids started to talk amongst themselves again. Riku was giving Sora a hard time for his nonstop laughter while Kairi tried to defend him, taking her drink to sip again. Ven slid the two cups and bags down the table where Terra reached a hand out to grab one of the bags. He peered inside before giving it to Aqua. A bagel and two donuts, Ven did know her pretty well.

She decided not to move from where she was, too comfortable wrapped up in Terra’s warm presence even as he pulled out a sandwich from his own bag. It was nice, this was very nice. After all these years she could be in public and be able to have anyone who came by know exactly who she was in love with and it not be an issue because he wanted to be with her too.

Xion was trying to break of bits of the last of her sandwich to throw at Roxas’ mouth as he tried, and failed, to catch it.

“Don’t make a mess, you two,” Aqua said, moving to bite into her bagel.

“Yes, mom,” Roxas snorted, missing the last one Xion threw at him.

“Okay, this is all great and all, congrats for finally seeing what we all damn knew and crap,” Lea said, pushing Roxas’ head so he missed another of Xion’s throws. “But no one answered my question.”

Terra promptly choked on his food but Aqua lifted her head from his shoulder.

Lea was still looking mighty smug even with Roxas reaching up to push at Lea’s head, payback probably. Yeah, payback was nice sometimes.

She broke off a piece of her bagel and threw it right at the redhead instead.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Brief One Sided Zack/Aqua  
> Setting: High School ages; Terra is 15 and Aqua is 14  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi playing off canon here though Terra wasn’t around to see it haha That slow burn pining though. One of the reasons I like them so much is he’s not super oblivious to romance and romantic feelings (WELL I at least think so not that we’d really know from canon lmao) so I think he’d realize his feelings faster than some of the other male protags I’m used to writing. So I like writing from his perspective and how he might feel if she was getting asked out but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her how he felt.

 

* * *

 

**_“When you’re in pain, who would you most like to comfort you? Do you see her face? When something wonderful happens in your life—a promotion at work, a successful refinancing—who do you want to share the news with? Do you see her face? Whose face appears to you, my friend? Whose face?”_ **

**_“Whoa.”_ **

**_-Luke_ **

* * *

 

It wasn’t even lunch and it had already been the longest day imaginable. Summer was just around the corner, it was finally warmer out, the sun was shining just about every day and Terra wanted to be anywhere but digging through his locker for his world history book. He sighed as he pulled the heavy book out from under a bunch of others, the mess just piling up even more. Whatever, just a few more months and it would be summer vacation and he could toss all of it to the back of his closet.

How much longer did he have till class?

He shoved the book into his backpack and hoisted it back over his shoulder. Sophmore year could end any time now and he’d be perfectly okay with it. He was tired of tests, of talk of colleges, of his future; just let him go to the beach already.

Terra shut his locker door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone leaning up against the locker next to him. “Jesus,” he said. “Do you have to give me a heart attack?”

Zack reached a hand up behind his head, giving an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he said. “I was trying not to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” Terra shrugged and it was. While they weren’t in the same grade, Zack was in Aqua’s grade and he was always a nice kid, even if he always seemed to be in a state of enthusiasm. It worked for him though; as a freshman he was already getting ready to take over their school’s athletic…whatever. Terra couldn’t say he exactly paid attention to any school functions. “What’s up?”

Where Zack had been apologetic he now became obviously nervous, shifting his weight a little. “Well, um, this is kinda weird.”

The second bell rang and everyone lurking in the hallway started to move.

“Can it be weird on the way to class?” Terra pointed in the direction he had to go and Zack nodded, assuming he had to go that way too.

“Okay, so…” Zack said as he took a few quick steps to keep up with Terra’s longer stride. “It’s kinda about Aqua.”

Terra nearly stopped in the hallway, but he kept going, deciding to just turn to look at Zack instead. “Why? I’m not her keeper.”

“Well, no, I know but…” Zack side stepped a freshman who was frantically looking for something in her locker. “You guys have always been close.”

“Yeah, I’m aware.”

“I mean like… _really_ close.”

Terra saw the doorway to his history class but he also saw where this was going. He wasn’t an idiot, there was probably only one reason someone would come to him in private about Aqua. It would be easy to completely avoid the conversation and just say he was here and had to go but he did like Zack. Terra wasn’t an asshole or anything.

He turned to face Zack, stopping just outside the door. “She’s my best friend, yes, what’re you getting at?”

If it was possible, he actually looked even more nervous than before. “I know it’s not my place, and I probably shouldn’t even ask but I just kinda felt like it was the right thing to do, you know?”

“No, I absolutely don’t, just say what you wanna say. I’m not gonna be mad.” It wasn’t the first time anyone ever asked him how he felt about Aqua and it wouldn’t be the last Terra was sure.  

Zack stepped in a little closer, like saying it softer would make it easier. “Well, do you, y’know, have a thing for her?”

“No,” Terra said. “I told you, she’s my best friend. That’s it.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” Zack look relieved as he took a step back and Terra assumed that was that. It usually was just that

“So you wouldn’t care if I asked her out right?”

If Terra hadn’t been standing on a tile floor he might’ve thought a rug got pulled out from under him. He knew he was staring, he knew he should just say of course he didn’t care but he just couldn’t find the words.

The last bell rang and Zack was starting to look nervous again.

“Hey,” Terra said, surprised to find he could actually speak, though the words sounded flat. “I told you, I’m not her keeper. Ask her if you want. You don’t need my permission.”

“Right,” Zack said with a slightly shy smile as he started to back away. “Still, thanks.”

“It’s fine.” Terra lifted his hand in a slight wave but didn’t wait to see if Zack had anything else to say.

The classroom was already nearly full but Terra managed to grab a seat in the back, dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the floor before going through the motions of grabbing his notebook, textbook and a pen. The teacher started to talk and Terra had no idea what she was saying.

It’s not like he never expected it honestly; maybe not specifically from Zack but just from anyone in general. Aqua was beautiful and kind and she could kick anyone’s ass, Terra very much included. He’d be an idiot to think no one would ever want to date her and it’s not like he never thought about it. He assumed it would at some point though he tended to avoid thinking about it too much. It just never really…came up like that before. It caught him off guard in the weirdest way, like something was pressing on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

 Zack was a good kid, if she wanted to go out with him she could and she would. That was the thought that made Terra’s stomach sink, the one that made him want to throw this stupid, heavy text book out the nearest window. It was stupid right? He didn’t need to be protective of her. Aqua could take care of herself if need be. Maybe it was a little natural to feel how he did after all it had always been him and her. If she started seeing someone though, how would that affect their relationship? Now, Terra really felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was so incredibly hypocritical of him to contemplate getting in the way of her dating anyone that he kinda wanted to hit his head against his desk in embarrassment. It’s not like Terra never dated anyone. Granted none of those dates lasted longer than a handful of times and given the choice he’d pick Aqua over them any time. Which he even honestly did sometimes, but what if she didn’t? What if he lost her to someone? He knew in the back of his head it could always happen but now staring at it in the face it made his chest ache like nothing had before. He didn’t want to lose his best friend, even though he knew he should be happy for her if it was what she wanted

Terra looked down at his notebook pretending to take notes but he still had no idea what they were supposed to be learning. He just couldn’t get the imagined of seeing Aqua and Zack out of mind. Terra liked Zack, that was absolutely the truth, and he’d be good to Aqua; he was a good kid. Terra just hated it. He hated it because he didn’t want it to be Zack, Terra wanted it to be him.

Oh. _Oh._

The realization sent a jolt straight to his stomach that both made him understand what he was feeling and also terrified him of what he was feeling. The reason he’d always pick Aqua over anyone else, why the thought of her dating someone made him so upset, why given the chance he’d spend every hour of every day with her. It was because it was her. He spent so much time assuring everyone he didn’t have feelings for her cause she was just his best friend that he never stopped to wonder if he did.

Though the thought of telling her any of that scared him even more than realizing his own feelings. He couldn’t…he could never tell her. There’s no way in hell she’d feel the same way about him.

Terra propped his chin in his hand, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. She really was his best friend and he just couldn’t be the one to make her not want to be around him. Losing some of her time to another guy was better than losing her completely; granted that thought really made him feel like he was gonna vomit.

This was the only way. He’d have to suck up…whatever this was and do what was best for her. Hell, it was probably best for him too. He just had to keep telling himself that. It was for the best. She’d never know, they’d still be friends which was way more important to him and it would go away some day. Hell, if she did date Zack it had to go away, right? The way Terra kinda wanted to vomit made him think it might not be the case.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t go away at all. He spent his classes in a weird haze of paying attention but nothing actually sticking in his head. He even skipped lunch to read in the library which made him feel worse because it was the one period he had with Aqua and since he didn’t actually read more so just stared at the same line multiple times. He didn’t even have the heart to look at his phone when he felt it buzzing in his pocket.

Honestly deep down the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy. If that was with someone else then that’s the way it was. They’d always be friends, nothing would ever change that. It wasn’t a bad thing; it was just the way it would have to be.

So when the final bell rang and he trudged himself back to his locker, he tried real hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest when he saw Zack talking happily to Aqua who was standing a few feet away in the small crowd of people. Terra shoved his books he didn’t need in his locker a little more aggressively than he needed to. He shouldered his backpack and turned to leave but Aqua caught his eye before he could step away.

She smiled when he stopped and slipped her way through all the people trying to leave school as soon as possible; Zack was nowhere to be found. “Hey,” she breathed when she stopped in front of him. “Where were you today? I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone.”

“Oh, nothing, just had to do some homework before class so I went to the library,” he said, starting to head to the front door.

She followed after him, though if she believed him or not she didn’t show it. “Wanna get something to eat at Cid’s before class with Master?”

Terra thought maybe he should just go home, but the thought of disappointing her was actually worse than the thought of her being with someone else. “Yeah, sounds good, I’m starving.” That at least wasn’t a lie.

She held open the door for him, the sun shining down outside and a warm breeze blowing over them.  “Does Ven have a ride or do we need to walk by the middle school to get him?”

“We gotta grab him,” Terra said, though he was admittedly feeling a little better just being with her like this, like normal. He was being ridiculous. It wouldn’t matter who she dated or who she didn’t; they’d never have the relationship him and Aqua had. Even if a part of him did kind of want to tell her how he felt, what they were was still something special she had only with him.

“Okay,” she said with a content sigh, following him to the sidewalk.

That didn’t mean he didn’t wanna know. One way or another, he wanted to know what he should brace himself for.

“So…”  He started, nudging her with his shoulder. “What did Zack want?”

“Oh!” Aqua made a little surprised noise, suddenly fairly intent on starting at the sky. “Nothing, why?”

His throat felt dry but he reached up to push at her chin. “Cause your face is red, that’s why.”

She reached her hands up to her cheeks like it would hide the heat in her cheeks. “Terra…” she whined a little.

“C’mon, out with it.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

He held out his hand, pinky extended to which she curled hers around his with a sigh.

“Okay, he kinda asked me out.”

Terra let out a low whistle, trying to pretend to be surprised at least. “So when’s the wedding?”

She reached over to shove him, which worked because she was pretty strong. He tripped over his feet a little but recovered, laughing when he saw the pout on her face.

“I said no.”

That nearly stopped him in his tracks but he kept his pace next to her. He probably could’ve been more eloquent but all he could utter was, “Why?”

Aqua shrugged, though she was avoiding looking at him now. “He’s a nice guy and I told him as much, but I just, dunno, wasn’t interested.”

“In him or in general?” Terra knew he shouldn’t push it, he also couldn’t help it.

She shrugged again. “Just when I don’t have school I have dance or class with you and Master, that’s not to include homework or hanging out with you or any of our friends. I just wouldn’t wanna have to pick and choose what I wanna do to see someone.”

“So you said no,” Terra repeated, trying hard not to focus on the fact that despite the fact she said she didn’t wanna choose, she still did.

“So I said no,” she nodded, this time glancing over to him.

He could tell her how much it meant to him that she valued what they had that much but he was afraid if he did, he wouldn’t stop blabbing about what she meant to him.

He instead reached a hand up to push at her head, making her swat his hand away but she was laughing. “Race you to the middle school?”

“Only if loser has to buy our meals.”

“Oh, Aqua, how sweet of you to offer.”

She rolled her eyes but before he could say anything else she was already running down the sidewalk. Terra jogged into the street to avoid the other students walking and moved to catch up with her, already knowing he’d pay for dinner.

 


	6. Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Middle School aged; Terra & Aqua are 13 & 12, Ven is 8  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this a series where no one has last names, the actual bane of my existence. I tried to get around it but you can only say so and so’s mom/dad so many times LOL so here we are, pardon the last names by way of necessity. This particular Gilmore Girls quote was sent to me by angel-with-a-pipette and how could I not work it in somehow, cause sweet little babus with crushes. Also thanks to peterisms for coming up with the second part of Aqua’s gift! (and all around listening to me babble about fanfic ideas hahaha)

 

* * *

 

**_“He kissed you and you said thank you?”_ **

**_“…Yes.”_ **

**_“Well, that was polite.”_ **

**_-Lorelai & Rory_ **

* * *

 

Aqua did as her parents always told her, look both ways before crossing the street. Even though only people who lived down here actually used this road and they always went really slow. Still, she bounced in place a little as she gripped the gift bag in her arms to her chest, looking one way then the other before hurrying across the street to Terra’s house.

She practically ran up the path that lead to the porch, noting there were only two cars in the driveway which meant no other visitors were there yet. She took the porch steps two at a time before she came to the familiar door. Her mom always told her to knock first, but Terra’s mom told Aqua the door was always open for her. Deciding that was the best option outside of waiting for someone to hear her knock (it was the middle of July and Terra’s house was fairly large to hear the door, it might take a bit), she turned the doorknob and poked her head in.

It smelt delicious inside, different types of foods and sweets all blending together. It made her stomach growl even though she already had breakfast.

“Hello?” Aqua called into the hallway but no one answered. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, kicking off her sandals as she did. She padded down the hallway, trying to listen for people but all she heard was a clanging sound in the kitchen. Aqua stopped so she could look into the kitchen where Terra’s mom was pulling something out of the oven.

Aqua waited until Mrs. Auburn turned towards the hallway before waving at her.

“Hello, sweetheart,” she said with a familiar smile as she placed something on the stove too cool. Aqua couldn’t see it but it smelt wonderful. “The boys are already outside.”

“Okay!” Aqua hurried down the rest of the hallway. She knew their house like she knew her own. The family room was on her left, though it was empty at the moment, and the stairs to go upstairs on her right but if she kept going past the door to the study and another hallway that would lead back around to the kitchen she could get to the glass doors that led to the back yard.

She used one hand to slide open the door, the summer heat hitting her again the moment she did. Aqua closed the door behind her and stepped out onto the warm deck. The sun was shining overhead making it feel even more hot than it was but it was nice, she liked being warm.

“Aqua!” Ven exclaimed. There was a slight splash as he kicked his legs out from the pool that was attached to the deck and where he had been sitting a second ago. He left wet footprints against the wood as he ran over to her, throwing his arms around her waist as he hugged her. As he was already just wearing his swim trunks, he was clearly ready to get into the pool as soon as his dad was done cleaning it.

“Hi, Ven,” she said, giving him a hug with her free arm. The pool did sound nice on this hot day, especially before everyone else got here and crowded it up. “Where’s Terra?”

Ven pulled away from her, wrinkling his nose. “He’s being pouty somewhere.”

“Pouty?” That sounded odd, who didn’t like their own birthday party? “It’s his birthday, why’s he upset?”

Ven shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe you can cheer him up though.”

Despite the utter innocence in Ven’s words, Aqua still felt her cheeks get hot. “Oh, yeah, maybe. Where is he?”

The blond stepped back, reaching a hand behind his head. “Not sure, I haven’t seen him since this morning when he got mad at Mom.”

Well, Aqua did know where Terra liked to hide so she was pretty sure she could find him without too much trouble, but it was kinda upsetting that he was in a bad mood. She clutched the bag she was holding a little closer to her. “Okay, I’ll try and find him, Ven.”

He nodded a few times before hurrying back to the pool, like he’d miss being able to go in the pool if he wasn’t there.

She looked over at the yard and the woods just past the green grass. He could be out here, or he could be hiding in the house somewhere. Maybe she should start in there first.

“Aqua.”

She looked up at the sound of her name. Mr. Auburn still had the long pole of the pool vacuum in his hand but he gesturing over to the tree house, a knowing smile on his face. She knew since he was the town sheriff since forever that he was probably pretty tough, but he was always kind to her so she was never afraid of him like some of the kids were. He also kinda lost his scary factor after the amount of times he made her, Terra, and Ven pancakes while Mr. Auburn was still in his bathrobe.

“Thanks!” she said, giving him a wave before heading down the stairs that led off the deck and into the backyard. She hurried over to the rope ladder that hung against the trunk of the tree all the way in the back corner of the yard.

It was kinda old, but it still held up okay. Ven took to it now that Terra was getting older but Aqua supposed it must’ve still had some sort of comfort if he was hiding in there now. She carefully balanced her bag as she climbed up the ladder, popping her head up into the small fort.

It still looked the same as it always did. Some blankets piled in a corner, a small table covered in leaves and whatever the last art project that was worked on up here, a few scattered books and Terra, laying on his back, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

“Knock, knock,” she said not wanting to scare him.

He must’ve heard her coming because he didn’t seem that surprised, only turned his head to look at her. “Hey, Aqua.”

She placed the bag on the floor and pushed herself up the rest of the way till she was sitting on the wooden boards. “Why’re you hiding?”

He shrugged. “I’m not hiding.”

“Then what do you call this?”

Terra shrugged again, eyes back on the ceiling.

Wow, she had to think. Ven was right, Terra was in a mood. She reached her hands up to push her hair behind her ears before scooting closer. She leaned over him, her face over his just enough so her hair fell in his face. “I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong, Terra.”

He blinked up at her and a slight smile pulled at his lips before he reached up to push at her face. He sat up as Aqua leaned back onto her heels. “I don’t want you to leave, dummy,” he said. “You’re the person I wanted to be here.”

Aqua blinked at him. It’s not like it was a strange thing to say; they were best friends, she’d hope he’d want her around. It still caused a weird kinda lump in her throat. “What do you mean?”

Terra sighed, his shoulders sinking some. He was starting to get taller these days, and even as he was hunched over she could tell how his arms, his legs even just looked longer. “I didn’t wanna have a stupid party.”

“Why? It’s your birthday, why wouldn’t you want a party?”

“I mean…” He made some sort of frustrated noise. “I did want a party, but not a _big_ party. My mom invited everyone in my class and family and stuff and I just don’t want to be stuck around all those people.”

Aqua understood to an extent. While she never minded being around lots of people, some of whom she might not even know, Terra seemed to grow less and less comfortable with it as time went on. He was always nice about it if he had to be, but now that he mentioned it, she could see where he ended up being quieter than he usually was with just her.

“But then why’d she invite all those people if you didn’t want them here.”

Terra rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t think I have enough friends and that it would be good for me.”

“Well, that’s silly.” Aqua said even though she knew she got along with just about anyone. If Terra didn’t want to, he shouldn’t be forced to. “Did you ask your stepdad to help?”

Terra shrugged again. “He thought it would be good for me too. I _know_ Ven’s younger than me and he has more friends but I don’t care. I just don’t wanna be the center in this big party my mom planned.”

Aqua hesitated but she reached a hand to his shoulder. “I’m sure she only means well.”

“Well, I wish she listened to me about it.”

“Me too.” Aqua bit down on her lip. She really wanted to help him feel better cause, yeah it was his birthday, but more importantly she didn’t like seeing him sad. “I’ve got it.”

Terra looked up at her, a slightly hopeful look on his face. “Yeah?”

“We’ll have our own party, right here,” she nodded a grin on her lips.

He laughed a little but he was smiling again too. Did he know he had a pretty smile? That it lit up his eyes, made them look bluer almost?

The thought of telling him that only made her ears got hot.

“We can’t do that, you know Mom or Paul will come get me eventually.”

She hit her hands against the ground lightly as she leaned forward again. “Then we’ll have our own party for as long as we can.”

“Okay,” he said, holding his hands up lightly. “What do we do during this party?”

“The guest list first,” she said. “Who do you want to come to your party?”

“You,” Terra said simply, eyes watching hers.

There was that stupid lump in her throat again. She reached out to hit him on the shoulder. “I’m already here, I don’t count. Who else?”

“Ven but I think he’s too busy with the pool right now.” Terra rolled his eyes but he still looked a lot happier than he had been before.

“Yeah, I’m surprised he even said hi to me. Who else?”

Terra paused as he seemed to be thinking. “Well, there’s a few people I like in my class, but it could get kinda crowded with more people in here so I like just me and you.”

“Okay,” Aqua said, trying to give a smile and mask the fact her face was feeling hot again. It was silly, it’s not like they never spent time alone together, they did all the time. Still, it felt different when he was choosing not to ask other people to come when he had the option to. She had seen a lot of the boys their age start to not wanna hang out with girls anymore, that it wasn’t cool to have or be around girls who were friends but she was always really happy Terra never seemed to care too much.

“So what do we do at this party?” he asked, pulling his knees up to his chest as he moved to face her.

Aqua placed a finger to her chin and tapped it as she thought. “Well, there’s not many games for us to play, all the food is inside…” Her heart jumped into her throat. “Oh! I know.” Aqua turned to grab the bag she had left by the entrance to the tree house.

Terra lifted his head at the sight of the present.

“Happy birthday, Terra,” she smiled, handing it over to him.

He took the bag from her, a smile of his own on his lips. “Are you sure you want me to have it now?”

“Of course, it’s your party isn’t it?”

He laughed a little but nodded, reaching past the tissue paper in the bag to pull out what she carefully wrapped the night before. Aqua bit down on her lip as he started to unwrap the box.

“Is this…” he asked while looking up at her, one hand still on the box that was now half visible.

Aqua nodded. “I saw you looking at it in the store a little bit ago. It should have all the tools and some wood to carve a few things. It has a book too.”

Terra looked back down at the box, running his fingers over it. “I can’t believe you remembered.”

She shrugged, though she was trying not to still feel nervous. “There’s, um, one more thing in there.”

He blinked up at her but reached his hand in the bag, feeling around until he pulled out a much smaller wrapped gift. Terra must’ve felt it was soft so he carefully opened it.

Aqua almost hid her face in her hands. At the time she thought it was a good idea but now she really wasn’t sure.

He moved aside the tissue paper inside and held a kind of thick, woven bracelet. Aqua had carefully picked out the brown and orange colors, weaving them together with a single star charm in the center. Terra didn’t say anything; he just held it carefully in his hands, fingers running over the material.

“I’m sorry if it’s stupid,” she said, trying to laugh like she didn’t really care. “I just wanted to do something no one else wo…” Aqua stopped when Terra reached out to her arm, his hand on her bracelet that she made a while ago; it was a little thinner with blues and silvers but it had the same star charm on it.

“You made it for me?” Terra said, his eyes meeting hers. “To match yours right?”

Aqua nodded slowly, trying not to feel as embarrassed as she felt.

“Will you help me put it on?”

“Ah, yeah,” she breathed, unable to control the smile on her lips. She took the bracelet from him and wrapped it around his wrist, tying it on loose enough to not be tight but also so it wouldn’t fall off. “There.”

When Aqua looked up, Terra was still watching her, his face closer than she remembered it being. Her breath was all caught in her throat, making it hard to breath. He was so familiar, so warm, so just…Terra. He was her best friend in the whole world but something in the pit of her stomach told her that there could be…there might be something she felt more.

She had no idea what possessed her to lean forward, but then her lips brushed against his and nothing else seemed to really be all that important.

It was quick, just enough to feel his warm breath on her face, to know his lips really were as soft as they looked. Aqua quickly jerked back when she realized what she did, her face suddenly feeling far too hot even for this summer weather.

Terra had his eyes closed for a moment, but when he did open them it looked like his cheeks were a little red too; though she supposed that could’ve been the hot air outside. He blinked at her, and Aqua didn’t know what to say.

“Um,” he mumbled slightly. “Thank you.” He paused, his eyes getting a little wide. “Oh, um, fo-for the gifts.”

Aqua reached her hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Oh, yeah, of course, happy birthday.”

He looked like he wasn’t sure what else to say, but there was a smile pulling at his lips. He held up his wrist where she tied the bracelet on. “You remembered my favorite colors.”

Despite she still felt like she wanted to hide, a whole lot, she couldn’t help by smile back at him. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Terra!” Mrs. Auburn called from somewhere, making them both jump. “Come on out, your friends are starting to show up!”

Aqua bit down on her lip. “Are you…are you okay to go?”

Much to her surprise he was still smiling. “Yeah, I think I’m okay now.”

She nodded but didn’t move even when he scooted by her to get to the ladder, the other present she got him in his hand.

“Hey, Aqua?”

When she turned he was already starting down the ladder. “Yeah?”

“I still think this party was my favorite birthday party.”

She laughed only because she wasn’t sure what else to say. Terra dropped down to the ground, and she could hear his footsteps walking away. Aqua brought her knees up and promptly hid her face right into her legs.

She wasn’t sure if she was more embarrassed or happy. Judging by the fact she couldn’t stop grinning, she’d have to go with happy this time.

“Are you coming?” Terra called back up.

She tried not to squeak in surprise. “Be right there!”


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Summer before Aqua’s first year of college; Terra & Aqua are 20 & 19, Sora & Roxas are 14  
> Rating: T (Some language and descriptions of injury but nothing too graphic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with what Terra would want to do for a living so I figured he’d have a hard time too! I eventually went with what I thought of first for him because he can be a hot head but he’s shown to be calm and collected for the most part (when he’s not being manipulated lmao) he’s also very gentle and caring so I do like this choice :3

 

* * *

 

**_“I don’t know what I’m gonna do with the rest of my life, but something’s telling me I better find out soon or I’m gonna be that guy out there on the boardwalk selling the hemp hats.”_ **

**_– Jess_ **

* * *

 

Terra threw the rag back down on the table, reaching a hand up to rub at his forehead. It was past closing, the doors were locked and the sign flipped. Cid was gone, opting to leave early since it was so slow. Terra didn’t mind cleaning up too much, especially when not many people had been in but honestly, he just didn’t wanna do anything at all.

He flopped down in one of the chairs at the table, leaning back till his eyes were on the ceiling. He tried not to let it get to him and he tried not to dwell on it but there was one thought in his mind that just wouldn’t go away. It made his stomach sink and made him want to hang his head in a defeat he didn’t even know he had till now.

What was he doing with his life?

He figured he’d work it out eventually. Nothing really spoke to him in high school so he worked here and thought maybe taking a variety of classes at the nearby college would help. It was only the start of the summer after just finishing one year there, and he was still working in the same place he had since he was sixteen and still had no idea what he wanted to make of his life; save for graduating with a useless degree and working here for the rest of his life. What a bright future.

Terra reached his hands up to rub over his face. He knew it was him and that he probably just wasn’t good at much outside from kicking harder than others and pouring coffee. He won a few trophies under his master’s guidance. He would tease that Terra could probably take over when Eraqus wanted to retire; though that man would probably die before he ever retired and even still he’d be like a century old wise man by then or something.

Which left Terra here.

It’s not like he hated his home town or anything. Sometimes he hated how small it was or how everyone was too nosey for their own good but it wasn’t a bad life it just made him feel like…like he was less somehow. Hell, Ven was turning sixteen this year and he already had his degree and college picked out and Aqua, she was accepted into an arts school in one the wealthier towns.

Terra was happy for her, beyond happy for her; that was her dream and he’d never want anything less for her. He even thought she was selling herself short by not leaving the state to go to school in a more artistic city but she’d be living her dream and he’d still be serving French fries. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d ever be good enough for someone like her when he couldn’t even find something he was good enough at to actually accomplish something.

Guess it was just serving tables then.

There was a knock at the door, making him turn his head over. He almost shouted they were obviously closed when he saw a familiar smile and wave. Terra pushed himself to his feet and walked the short distance to unlock the door. He pulled it open as Aqua stepped inside, breathing a small sigh when he moved the lock the door again.

“What’s up?” he asked, turning to face her as she plopped herself down on one of the stools at the counter.

“Nothing,” she shrugged, leaning her elbow on the counter as she placed her chin in her hand. “You were just taking too long. I got tired of waiting for you.”

Despite the sinking feeling in his stomach that absolutely didn’t go away, he still felt a smile pull at his lips. “Your patience knows no ends, Aqua.”

She chuckled as she used her free hand to straighten out the skirt of the summery dress she was wearing. “Was it busy today?”

“Nah,” Terra sat down in the seat next to her, leaning both his elbows on the counter behind him. He probably should finish but he didn’t really wanna anymore. “Cid’s not even here.”

“Then why were you taking so long?”

Terra glanced over at her to see her blue eyes watching him, that knowing look like she knew he wasn’t telling her something. “No reason,” he said instead. “Just being lazy. Hey, how was going to visit your school today?”

Aqua’s face suddenly flushed as she looked away.

“What? Not good?”

“No,” she said, though she still wasn’t looking at him. “It was fine.”

Now she was the one not telling him something. He kicked a foot up to nudge at her legs. “C’mon, out with it.”

“Terra.” There was that slight whine in her voice. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.” He supposed he should learn to take his own advice sometimes.

She sighed, still watching the wall across from her. “It’s just so…big.”

“As universities usually are.”

At least that time she reached out to hit him. “I’m serious. It’s huge and I’m from this small place where I know everyone and there I don’t know anyone or anything. It’s so…daunting. It’s so far away from here, I can barely even make it home if I have a bad day.”

“Hey.” Terra leaned in a little, just enough to be able to reach over and push her head. “You’re gonna be just fine. You catch on and make friends easier than just about anyone I know. If anyone has a problem with you and how you are, they’re gonna have to deal with me first. Ven too probably, but he’s not very intimidating even though he thinks he is.”

That at least had a smile pulling at her lips.

“It’ll be fine, promise.” He held out his hand to her and could almost watch as her worries and doubts started to float away. She wrapped her pinky around his, before letting her hand fall back against the counter. Wow, if only he could encourage himself like that. “You’ll get to get the hell out of here and live your dream.”

Terra only realized when she blinked at him that the tone of his voice changed.

“Is that what this is about?” she asked.

Ah, crap. He really didn’t wanna talk about it with her or anyone really. “Is about what?”

“Terra, you act like I can’t tell when you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset.” Yeah, real smooth, bet shutting her down sure made it same like nothing was wrong.

“I’m not playing this game with you.” Her tone wasn’t mad, but it was firm. “If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s one thing, but don’t try and tell me nothing’s wrong when I know it is.”

It would be easy to say he didn’t wanna talk about it and he knew she’d drop it. He sighed and put his hand over his eyes slightly, rubbing at his forehead. “It’s just I keep seeing people leaving here. Like almost all our friends are already gone and into college, Ven already knows what he wants to do, you’re going off to the school you wanted to and where does that leave me? Serving food to the same people I have for six years.”

“Terra,” she said, her voice much softer this time. “That’s not true at all.”

“Yeah, well, please tell me what I’m good enough at to actually succeed in the real world with.”

She opened her mouth, eyes looking like he was about to get a lecture but the phone ringing in his pocket cut her off.

“Hang on,” he muttered, straightening his leg so he could pull it out. Thank God, Cid wasn’t here or Terra would about to chewed out by his best friend and his boss. He planned on ignoring it, but the name on the screen was so usual he had to answer. “Roxas?”

Even Aqua perked up at the sound of the blond twin’s name. It’s not like it was every unheard of, but usually if they were in a group it was Ven or even Sora who’d call.

“Terra?” Roxas asked, his voice cracking over the line a little.

“Yeah, I mean, who else would be answering.”

“Right.” He was quiet and this was just…odd.

“Is there a particular reason you called, kiddo?”

“Ah, oh, right.” Roxas was very hesitant to speak, his voice even a little higher than usual.

Terra could hear someone talking in the background but he couldn’t make it out at all. “Yes?”

“Can you just, um, come down to the edge of the woods past the Strife’s auto shop?”

“Oh, you mean down in the area of woods that says no trespassing everywhere.”

Roxas hesitated. “Yeah, that place.”

Terra reached up to run a hand through his hair; he could feel Aqua’s eyes on him as she heard most the conversation. “Whose with you?”

Silence.

“Roxas, I’m not your mother which is why I assume you called. Just tell me.”

“Lea, Xion, and Sora.”

Figures; Terra didn’t bother to act surprised. “Stay where you are, I’m coming.”

“Can you, um, bring whatever you might have left from when you took those emergency first aid classes? And don’t call your stepdad…or anything.”

That was what he was afraid of. “Just stay put, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Terra barely hung up the phone before Aqua was on her feet. “Calm down,” he said.

“Whose hurt?” She looked concerned, her hand fluttering near her chest.

“I don’t know.” He stood to his feet. “But they were probably just being stupid teenagers. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about or they would’ve called an ambulance. They probably just don’t wanna get in trouble. Would you mind getting the lights?”

Aqua nodded and hurried off to the light switch while Terra walked to the kitchen, making sure everything was turned off before he grabbed the first aid bag he left in there. It wasn’t much, just left over supplies from when he took the class last year as a health requirement; he left it here since they’d probably needed it more than his house.

Terra flipped off the light and went back to the main area of the diner where Aqua was waiting near the hall to the back door. The only lights shining in were from the street lamps that illuminated the town center. “Stop worrying, it’s okay,” he said, nudging her with his shoulder as he walked through the hall.

“You don’t know that.” She hurried after him, following through the door before he closed it, locking it behind the both of them.

“Neither do you.” He nodded back towards the alley that led back to the sidewalk when she started for his car. “My guess is one of them got hurt and they freaked out. If someone was bleeding out I’m pretty they would have the good sense to call emergency services.”

“One would hope.” Aqua walked by his side as they started into the town center, cutting across the green to get to the road the auto shop was on. “But fear makes you do stupid things.” She paused for a second and he could almost feel her eyes on him. “And say stupid things.”

“Aqua,” he sighed. “Can we focus on the task at hand?”

“I’m only saying I think you’re worrying about it too much. Not everyone knows what they want as a life career at age 10. There’s so many things you’re good at, please don’t sell yourself short.”

“You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to tell me that.”

She reached over to shove him with both her hands, making him take a few steps to the side. “I’m supposed to tell you when you’re acting like a dumbass, so you’re acting like a dumbass.”

No lights were on the street the Strife’s shop was on, and there especially weren’t any lights on in the building which was good. Terra decided to ignore Aqua’s last statement. She was probably right, she usually was but it still didn’t solve his problem.

They rounded the corner and there was Roxas standing by the edge of the woods, his face illuminated by his phone. Now Terra had a whole new problem to deal with.

Roxas looked up as they started to cross the small area of grass next to the auto shop but he didn’t move. He looked pale, even for himself, like he was gonna throw up at any second. Terra didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed as Aqua tensed up next to him.

“Hi,” Roxas said thickly.

“Alright, we’re here, what’s the problem?” Terra asked.

With sagging shoulders, Roxas turned and headed to the woods. “Follow me.”

Terra sighed. He was hoping they wouldn’t actually have to go in, but it couldn’t be stopped now. Aqua started to follow but he reached his hand out to stop her. “C’mon,” he said as he turned his back towards her.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Terra, seriously?”

“Yeah, you’re going to school for dance soon. I can’t have you slip and hurt yourself too. Let’s go.”

She looked like she might argue but instead jumped up into his waiting arms. He adjusted her slightly as he was still holding the first aid bag. She placed her hands around his neck but it was never a struggle to carry her. You know, save for her warm body against him and her steady breath in his ear, her hands dangling on his chest; no big deal though.

Roxas turned on a flashlight as Terra stepped into the woods, shinning a light over the forest terrain while he led the way.  

“You gonna tell me whose hurt now?” he asked though Roxas didn’t look like he was still too keen on answering.

“My brother,” he said.

“Because you all were doing something stupid or he was doing something stupid?”

Roxas winced. “A little of both.”

There was another light in the distance, probably one of the other’s flashlights. The ground was a little soft from the last rain, probably didn’t make it easier on whatever Sora did to get himself hurt.

“Don’t close your eyes, Sora,” Xion’s voice said. “You can’t fall asleep.”

“Why not?” His voice was fairly clear but a little slower than he usually spoke.

“Cause we think you have a concussion, dumbass.” That was definitely Lea.

“I’m not the dumbass, you’re the dumbass.”

“Guys,” Roxas said as they got close enough. “I got Terra.”

He carefully put Aqua’s feet back on the ground though she was already trying to jump off herself. She hurried over to kneel by Xion who had Sora’s head in her lap, holding a sweater or shirt up to the back of his head.

“What happened?” Aqua asked.

Terra placed the bag down by Sora’s legs near where Lea was sitting. Okay, so they were afraid Sora had a concussion which means he hit his head on something hard. Judging by the attempted compression it broke his skin as well. Lea had a shoe sitting next to him which was also Sora’s since one foot was bare, his ankle swollen to the size of a baseball.

“He fell out of the tree there,” Xion nodded upwards. “The branch broke.”

“What in God’s name are you guys doing out here? You know this place is off limits cause its dangerous right?” The building panic was already in Aqua’s voice but no one said anything in response. “I’m calling 9-1-1.”

“No wait,” Roxas said, the flashlight shaking in his hand some as the light bounced over Sora’s head. “Is it really that bad? Is he really hurt?”

Terra put his hand on Aqua’s shoulder, gently pushing as his way of asking her to move without saying it. She caught the hint well enough and stood up. She placed her hands on Roxas’s shoulders instead, coming to stand behind him.

“What did Sora hit his head on?” Terra asked, opening his bag where he hoped there were still some gloves. Thankfully there were; head wounds tended to bleed a lot.

“A rock,” Xion said. “He blacked out for a minute and gave us a heart attack but he’s been okay ever since.”

“Lea, there should be cardboard in there. Think you can wrap Sora’s leg up with it so we can move him?”

“Yeah,” was the simple response.

“Xion, would you mind helping him?”

She nodded and carefully moved herself while Terra took Sora’s head in his hands.

“Hey, buddy, how’re you feeling?” Terra moved the t-shirt, trying to find were the gash was to see just how bad it was.

“Kinda like I wanna hurl,” Sora said.

“Thanks for the honesty. Do you know who I am?” There was a lot of caked blood, but Sora also had a lot of damn hair.

“Terra.”

“Yeah, that’s right. What’s my last name?”

“Um, Auburn.”

“Nope, that’s my brother’s last name. What’s mine?” There it was. Okay, didn’t look too bad, but he’d probably still need stitches. Terra reached into his bag digging for something to pour over the cut.

“Oh, right, yours is Hale.”

“That’s right.” He held the bottle up and Aqua’s fingers were there to twist the top. “Breathe out, okay.” He didn’t wait to see if Sora listened and poured the liquid onto his skin.

He groaned a little but otherwise didn’t move. Well until he hissed in pain and shot himself up, nearly hitting his head with Terra’s. “I swear, Lea, if you do that again I’m gonna hurl on you.”

The redhead arched an eyebrow though he kept his hands steady holding Sora’s leg up some so Xion could wrap gauze around the cardboard. “What makes you think it was me?”

“Cause you have….I don’t know, giant man hands.”

“Oh, yeah, really great insults, kid.”

“Alright, alright, relax.” Terra brought bundle of gauze up to the back of Sora’s head. “I need you to hold this here okay, try and keep pressure on it. You more than likely have a concussion and you might need stiches. I don’t know if you broke a bone or just fractured it but either way you’ll need to get to a hospital. Aqua, if you could call them?”

“Got it.”

“Done,” Xion said, carefully laying Sora’s leg down.

“Thanks. You got that on your head?” Terra asked.

Sora nodded.

“Okay put your other arm around my neck.” Once Terra was satisfied with Sora’s grip, Terra carefully slipped his arms under Sora’s knees and around his back and lifted him off the ground.

Aqua was on the phone already, giving over the information as Terra started to walk back the way they came. Roxas was nearby, holding the flashlight out as he walked, head hanging slightly and probably feeling awful. Sora was always the one to brush things off, but Roxas took things a little more personally.

“It’s an accident,” Terra said. “They happen sometimes. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Lea dropped his hand on Roxas’ head, ruffling his hair enough to make him reach up and swat the hand away; but he at least had some color back in his face.

“They’re coming,” Aqua said from behind them, probably walking with Xion who had the other flashlight and also managed to grab his first aid bag.

It was a very small town and Terra could already hear the sirens. He stepped out of the forest and led the rest over to the other side of the street just to be safe. They could come up with whatever story they wanted, he’d go along with it. Aqua helped hold Sora’s leg steady as Terra sat Sora back down on the ground.

He was looking a little more alert now in the least, though that quickly turned to fear when Roxas pulled out his ringing phone and mouthed “Mom”. Xion reached a hand up to help Sora hold pressure on his cut while Lea decided the best course of action was spread out on the ground with a loud sigh of either dread or relief; Terra could never tell with that kid.

He himself stepped back from them and breathed his own sigh of relief.

“My God,” Aqua said as she stopped next to him.

He was about to agree when her hands suddenly were hitting him repeatedly in the arm. “Aqua,” he snorted, trying to step away but she only followed him, giving him one last punch that actually did hurt. “Jesus, what?”

“You were amazing, you big dummy,” she said, taking to hold onto his arm instead as she looked up to him.

“What?” he asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Are you kidding me?” Aqua raised her hand to hit him again but that time he stopped her. “You kept your cool so well and got everyone safely out of the situation.”

He shrugged but was thankful for the night sky to hide the heat in his ears. “No more than you would’ve done.”

“Oh no, I was freaking out.” She had one hand up to her heart. “I couldn’t even focus on which part of him was hurt more but you, you just knew what to do.”

He opened his mouth to argue with her again but the words died in his throat when she smiled at him.

“You were looking for something, something meaningful, something you were good at, well, Ter, I think you found it.”

The flashing lights were getting brighter by the second. Roxas was wincing as he talked to his mom but Sora seemed to be okay in the least while Xion said something to him; Lea still hadn’t moved at all. Aqua looped her arms around Terra’s, leaning in to rest her head against his shoulder as the ambulance stopped on the street in front of them. The paramedics were already bringing out supplies to get Sora better help and Terra leaned his head against Aqua’s head.

Maybe she was right. The thought did sound…nice. An odd sort of ease relived the tension in his shoulders, but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t a bad thought.

Hell, who was he kidding? She always was right.


	8. Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: Late high school; Terra & Aqua are 19 & 18; Ven is 14  
> Rating: K+ (light language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I severely underuse Eraqus in this AU so I had to do one with him. I thought him and Ven would be cute as well ^^ Sometimes it’s fun to write from outside perspectives too so this one is from Ven’s as he makes a lot of realizations about the people closest to him.

 

* * *

 

**_“I’m so exhausted with incompetent people. I don’t know what to do anymore.”_ **

**_-Emily_ **

* * *

 

There was something about being on the road late at night that was just soothing. Ven was leaning back into the passenger’s seat of Eraqus’ car, watching the street lights of the highway speed by as they drove down the nearly empty road. There was some soft music playing over the speakers, Master Eraqus humming along as he drove.

Ven rolled his head on the headrest to look over at Eraqus. “I can drive, you know, if you need a break.”

“That’s so kind of you, Ven,” he said, usual small smile on his lips. “But I’m fairly sure it’s illegal to let fourteen year olds drive.”

“It was worth a try.” Ven kicked his bare feet up on the dashboard, so thankful Eraqus let them bring a change of clothes so they didn’t have to make the long drive home in their sweaty attire from the tournament. Ven just happened to make his change of clothes his pajamas, which was pretty smart in his opinion. “Especially since your back up drivers are both passed out in the back seat.”

Eraqus chuckled. “That’s okay, I didn’t plan on asking them.”

Just to make sure Ven’s statement was still correct, he turned his body so he could see behind his seat. Sure enough Terra was still leaning up against the door, his head rolled back in between the headrest and the plastic paneling near the window. How he could possibly find that comfortable Ven had no idea. Terra had one leg kicked up over the seat, the other down on the floor making enough room for Aqua to have slid herself in so her back was against him, her head resting on his chest. Her legs were lounged up across the seat, slightly bent as she had curled up against him.

Honestly Ven didn’t know how either of them were that comfortable but whatever, wasn’t any of his business.

“Still asleep then?” Eraqus asked.

“You’ll know for sure when Terra starts to snore.” Ven turned back to face the road, inching down in his seat a little to get more comfortable.

“Oh, I hope not,” Eraqus chuckled. “I don’t want to kick him out of the car.”

“I’ll just throw something at him. Actually, let him snore, that kinda sounds nice.”

“In true brotherly fashion, hmm?”

“Absolutely.”

It was quiet in the car again which was fine. Master Eraqus had known Ven since he was born, Eraqus was almost like another dad or like a cool uncle. He had already been teaching Aqua and Terra for years by the time Ven was old enough to join classes and it showed. He wasn’t awful but the trophies in the trunk absolutely belonged to the two older students who were passed out.

There was a little bit of rustling in the back that made Ven hurt his head again. Aqua must’ve been slipping or something because Terra had reached his hand down to her waist to keep her from falling. He still looked completely asleep but Ven stared a little longer just to make sure his brother wasn’t faking. A few deep and heavy breaths that fell from Terra’s open mouth seemed to confirm he was very much asleep still. He must’ve done it on instinct or something.

Though, a question lingered in Ven’s mind, one for someone who knew them before Ven could remember. “Hey, Master?” he said, turning back around again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Ven, anything.” Eraqus was one of the few people that when he said “anything” Ven believed it.

“Have they always been like that?” He gestured to the back seat, causing Eraqus to glance in the rearview mirror.

“What? Fall asleep on car rides? Yes, absolutely.”

“No, well, I mean I knew that.” Terra could fall asleep anywhere. “I just mean like…” Ven wasn’t even sure how to put it. Terra and Aqua had been best friends since before Ven was even born; seeing them close like this wasn’t really anything new. They were always comfortable with each other.

It was always kinda normal to Ven, but lately it just seemed like it wasn’t supposed to be normal or like that something was…different. He had a lot of friends that he knew since he was a kid too but it wasn’t the same dynamic as his brother and Aqua. It wasn’t even the same between like Xion and Lea who were also really close friends; they didn’t even look at each other like Terra and Aqua did.

“I dunno…like that cozy?” That was probably the wrong choice of words but he just didn’t have a word to describe what they were.

“Cozy?” Eraqus repeated and amused look in his eyes when he glanced over.

“Well, yeah, I mean they’re really comfortable with each other like…. _really_ comfortable.”

“They’ve known each other for a very long time, Ven. That does happen sometimes when you know everything there is to know about someone else, when you trust them and aren’t afraid to be close to them.”

It still didn’t sound right. “No, but, I have lots of friends I’m comfortable with and have known for forever. I sure as heck don’t wanna snuggle up with them in the back seat of a car, boy or girl.”

Eraqus laughed that time. “So what you’re telling me is you think they have a relationship that’s different than just being friends, is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it. Have they always been like that? Different like that?”

“Mostly.” Eraqus nodded. “They’ve always had a special bond with one another. Even in all the students I’ve had, I’ve never seen anyone quite like those two.”

“So what is it then? What makes them have a different friendship like that?”

“Ah, Ventus.” Eraqus was still smiling but he gave a sort of guilty look. “I’m not sure I should have this conversation with you. You might want to ask Terra instead.”

Ven’s stomach sank though he wasn’t sure why because it’s not like Eraqus always told Ven what he wanted to know. “Is it…is it bad?” He really didn’t want it to be bad. He grew up looking up to both Terra and Aqua and their relationship with one another.

“Oh, no, no, child, it’s not bad. It’s just…personal. It might be better to talk to your brother about it. He might tell you.”

“Why not Aqua?”

“She might not tell you the truth.”

“I don’t understand. If it’s not bad they wouldn’t they tell me?” Ven glanced in the backseat where they hadn’t really moved. “I always looked up to them, like, their relationship is what I always wanted to have with someone, you know? I don’t get why that would be a bad thing.”

“Well, let me ask you this. Why do you look up to them? What is it about their relationship that makes you want to have the same thing?”

Ven shrugged. “I dunno, just the way no matter what they’re doing or who they’re with they’re always happy to be together and have fun. Sure, they fight sometimes but they never let it last too long and try and make things up to each other. They never ever get sick of being together even if they do the same things every day.”

He paused as he thought for a second.

“Terra always does a lot of things for her, even if sometimes he doesn’t want to. I asked him why once and he just said cause he wanted her to be happy, he liked it when she smiled. Aqua loves to be close to him, just sitting by him or having her hand on his arm or…” Ven  nodded to the back seat. “Falling asleep on him. Like when they’re together, it’s kinda like there’s no one else there to them, I mean the way they look at each other. Just like, their whole worlds were right there. I dunno, I just always liked that. How close they were, I wanted it too one day.”

“But not with one of your friends?”

Ven wrinkled his nose. “No, that’s weird. My friends are like my family. I’d want it with someone that I felt closer with almost like someone I…” The realization slapped him in the face so hard he thought his head might spin. “Holy shit, they’re in love with each other.”

“Ventus, I wouldn’t let your mother hear you talk like that.”

He didn’t even care. He turned to Eraqus, Ven’s body nearly sideways in his seat. “I’m right, aren’t I? They have the relationship they do because they aren’t _just_ friends.”

Eraqus hesitated which told Ven he was absolutely right.

Holy shit. How the hell did he never notice it before? It was so obvious now. He had to look behind him again. Even without the nearly fourteen years’ experience Ven had of watching them and seeing how they were together, just this one moment was telling enough.

Aqua wasn’t how she was with Terra with anyone. There was no one she trusted more and no one else she lay her head on knowing that he’d even keep her from falling while he was dead asleep, his hand still holding onto her waist. His other hand was on his thigh, fingers just brushing Aqua’s fingers as she had one of her hands resting nearby, her other curled against his jacket.  

 “I wouldn’t say that so to speak. They are friends,” Eraqus corrected. “Saying they’re more than that would imply the other knows the other feels.”

Ven blinked. “You mean _they_ don’t know?”

“Oh, no, they know. At least I’m fairly sure they do at this point. I don’t think either has told the other though so while they know how they feel they don’t know the other feels the same way.”

“Are they stupid?”

Eraqus laughed. “No, child, not stupid, just scared I’m sure.”

“Scared of what? If they both love each other what could they be scared of?”

“Sounds easy doesn’t it?” Eraqus said. “But love is a very complicated emotion. It’s never as easy as it sounds.”

“Okay, I know _I’ve_ never been in love so maybe I’m not one to talk but I still don’t understand why it’s so complicated if they both feel the same way for each other.” He might’ve just realized what was really going on here but the more he thought about the more it made complete sense. He just had no idea why they wouldn’t just tell each other.

Eraqus breathed out a little. “Okay, Ven, bear with me because neither of them have ever talked to me about it. This is all just from what I’ve seen in them since they were young.”

“I’m listening.”

“Aqua’s always been a little more perceptive in general, agreed?”

Ven nodded. “Agreed.”

“She’s probably known for a long time, childhood crush that turned into something more as she got older. But because she’s known for so long she’s probably thoroughly convinced herself nothing would ever change between them as to either ease the hope of maybe him feeling the same or as to not to anything to risk the friendship they have.”

“I mean, I guess I can understand that.”

“Terra probably took longer to realize the feelings he always had for her weren’t exactly the same as the friendship he held for everyone else. Boys can be like that.” Eraqus reached over to ruffle at Ven’s hair. “By the time Terra understood, Aqua had already long given up on mutual feelings and probably never even noticed his change in behavior. Because she acted no different he probably never picked up that she does feel the same and went on thinking they were better off as friends. He’s also always held her in high regard, he probably doesn’t even think he’s good enough for her so to speak, another reason he’d probably never say anything to her. Make sense?”

“Absolutely not. I still think they’re being idiots.”

Eraqus laughed. “Maybe so. Why don’t you tell your brother that?”

“Oh, don’t think I won’t. I’ll never pass up an opportunity to tell him he’s being dumb.”

Eraqus chuckled again but this time didn’t say anything else.

Ven turned his head again just to make sure they actually did sleep through the entire conversation. Yep, neither had moved an inch. They did really seem at ease though, peaceful, like being together brought them just some kinda comfort that nothing else did.

“Do you think they’ll miss it?”

“Miss what, Ven?” Eraqus asked.

Ven turned to face forward again. “Their chance. Like what if they never tell each other and then they end up being with other people and they don’t realize it till it’s too late.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Eraqus said. “When the time is right, they’ll know.”

Ven supposed it was true. He also supposed a _little_ help from himself wouldn’t be so terrible. Yeah, that could be plenty fun.

 


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: A few months after New Year’s; Terra & Aqua are 20 & 19  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually rewrote most of this after letting it sit for a few weeks. I didn’t like all of what I had and while I had to get rid of a conversation I did like I feel like this is much less tedious than the first version was haha I always knew this was one of the chapters I’d write and that it would probably go something like this. Them sweet buns always killing me <3

 

* * *

 

**_“No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?”_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_-Rory & Jess_ **

* * *

 

When the snow started to melt and the green grass began to come back, the first flowers in bloom, that’s when Aqua found she missed home the most. They were probably getting ready for the Flower Festival the town always held on the first day of spring. She could almost see them setting up in the town center, the booths, the display pieces. Kairi was probably sitting on the ground with dozens upon dozens of paper flowers made in buckets around her while Riku was slowly filling up his one; Sora and Roxas barely had one half full together and Lea already gave up without making a single one as he napped on the grass instead.

A smile pulled at Aqua’s lips. She remembered when it was her making the paper flowers that would be hung all around with the real flowers under the beautiful designs done by Aerith and her mother. The whole town would be lit up with brightly colored flowers, the sweet smells of spring, the lanterns and lights, the smells of barbeques and fresh made chocolates. It was the opposite of her desk in her dorm room. The only thing that gave it any color or life was the framed picture of her, Terra, and Ven that stood up against the wall and her two Valentine’s Day cards she got from both boys as well.

Ven’s was a silly picture, the word “sister” on the top of the card in gold lines; something he had done since he was little. He wanted to send it to her while she was at school last month so she could get some mail; she loved seeing his neat handwriting on the envelope as well as on the bottom of the card.

Terra’s had more of the cliché Valentine ’s Day colors to it but it was so very carefully picked out that she could almost imagine him standing in the card store for hours looking for the right one to give her for the first time the holiday held romantic value for them. There was red lettering on the inside and out that she knew by heart the amount of times she read it; even though it was suspiciously without one little word, minus the heart by Terra’s name.

She understood. While before they started the romantic end of their relationship telling each other they loved one another was fairly common place but now the word took on new connotations. Neither had said it since then. Aqua knew how she felt, she always knew how she felt but she was careful to understand he might not be there.

She knew she should be at school, working on homework and should absolutely not be in a taxi entering the town limits the Thursday before she was supposed to come home for the weekend. She knew these things, but she honestly didn’t care when she started to see the familiar buildings of her hometown out the window of the car.

She reached over to her phone, hitting it the screen so it would light up. She hadn’t heard from Terra in a little while which probably meant he was working. She absolutely didn’t tell him she kind of hopped in a taxi for two hours just to come home early nor did she tell her parents or anyone really. It was kind of an impulse decision but sitting there at her desk with her notebook open she just couldn’t do it anymore. She missed home and at that point nothing was more important than to just leave. She knew Terra or one of her parents would’ve come and gotten her if she asked, but she hated making them take the long 4 hour round trip just for her; especially Terra who drove up last weekend to visit her already. She even knew she probably wouldn’t even see him for that long since he worked all morning and had class that night but it didn’t matter, she’d be home.

Plus it was admittedly a little exciting to surprise them for once.

Sure enough the town center was bustling with people setting up for the festival. Aqua honestly never thought she’d be happy to see the same people she always saw running around trying to get things ready for the weekend. The taxi stopped and she passed her card up to pay for the trip before grabbing her backpack and opening the door to step outside.

She was hit with the warm afternoon air, the smell of home making her chest feel light. She couldn’t keep a smile off her face as she stood on the sidewalk, watching over the ever busy center. Aqua was also almost right; Kairi and Riku were sitting on the green working diligently on flowers but Namine sat with them as Kairi showed the newer girl how to fold the paper right. Sora and Roxas were there too, though Sora was at least attempting to fold a flower while Roxas kept throwing the ones he made at Xion instead. Lea was unsurprisingly asleep in the grass, a pile of flowers on his chest.

Aqua almost wanted to go over and say hi but there would be plenty of time. Instead she turned to Cid’s where she assumed both her boys were but even before she could open the door, people were coming out. She waited for a second to pop her head inside to see just how busy it was; the answer was very. Apparently people already started coming in for the festival. She slipped herself in the diner and managed to squeeze onto an empty stool in front of the counter in between two other people who were already eating their food. She tried to look around to see the familiar heads of hair but nothing.

“Hi,” an incredibly fake cheery voice said from in front of her. “What can I get you?”

She turned back to the counter to see Ven looking down at his notepad, clearly waiting for an answer. The poor kid looked exhausted; she was afraid to ask him how long he had to work today.

“I’d take a hug for starters.”

Ven blinked up at her, who she was registering in his head. “Aqua, thank God.”

Before she could move, he was already standing in front of her, hugging her so tightly she almost fell into the person next to her. “I missed you too,” she said, wrapping her arms around him to hug him back.

“I thought Terra wasn’t getting you till tomorrow night,” Ven said, though his voice was a little muffled as his face was still in her shoulder.

“Well, surprise.” She gave him a squeeze before he moved to stand in front of her since he was now neglecting his job. “I thought I’d come down early. I miss seeing all the set up for the festival.”

Ven snorted. “I don’t, or all the business it brings.”

“Why cause you have to work?”

“Ventus,” Cid’s voice called from the kitchen. “Are you ever gonna get your ass over here and get these orders.”

“Awwe, Cid, c’mon, Aqua’s here!” Ven shouted back. Some of the out of towners glanced over but most everyone else was used to it.

Cid actually poked his head through the doorway which was kinda rare unless he was yelling at someone.

“Hi, Cid,” Aqua said, raising her hand to wave.

“Hey, kid,” he grunted. “Good to see ya, even if you’ve never paid for a meal here in your life.”

That was probably true or for at least as long as Terra worked here.

“C’mon, Ven, I don’t pay you to talk to girls.”

“You probably should honestly, bet we’d get more business on non-tourist days,” Ven said, but he did move back around the counter. He tapped the space in front of Aqua before grabbing two empty glasses from the people next to her. “Terra just left to do a delivery across the street, bet you could catch him before he leaves.”

“Thanks, Ven,” she said, pushing herself to her feet and give her spot to someone who actually was going to eat. “I’ll see you tonight?”

He gave her a thumbs up, well, tried to with glasses still in his hands. “You got it, Aqua.”

“Ventus,” Cid called from back in the kitchen.

“I’m coming, old man, God, so demanding.” Ven gave her another smile and a wave as she headed out the front door.

It smelt delicious in there, yeah, but it was nice to be able to breathe again in the fresh air. She scanned over the green and the nearby sidewalks to see if she could see Terra anywhere. The kids were still working on the flowers in the center of the green (“working” used lightly as now it only seemed like Kairi and Namine were doing anything productive) and there were plenty of familiar faces walking by, just not the one Aqua wanted to see.    

She supposed he might’ve already headed home in which wasn’t terrible but it would ruin the surprise a little when she had to ask him to come back to town to pick her up. Honestly she hadn’t thought any of this through but it really didn’t matter.

There! Across the street at the post office she could easily see Terra’s back, the length of his shoulders, the way his hair fell in layers down the back of his head. He was talking to someone though she couldn’t really see who from her angle. Aqua checked the street to make sure no one was coming before she hurried across to the other sidewalk. She thought maybe she could do something cute and try to scare him since she always had a hard time sneaking up on him to begin with but the closer she got to him the more she didn’t want to prolong it. Yeah, okay, it hadn’t even really been four days since she last saw him but that was a lot when she used to see him every day.

Terra still hadn’t turned around as some lady chatted his ear off. Aqua could almost hear his internal monologue of him hoping to God this person would stop talking so he could walk away and stop pretending to be a social person.

Aqua bit her lip to try and hide her smile when he was within her reach. She didn’t _want_ to be dramatic, but she just missed his warm presence, his familiar smell, and she couldn’t help herself. She swung her arms around his waist and unceremoniously squished her face into the back of his shoulder. She breathed a small sigh; that was so much better. 

Terra jumped a little, probably not expecting anyone to lunge themselves at him from behind, but honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time someone did let alone her. He turned his head to look over his shoulder but by now he had to know it was her.

Aqua peeked her eyes up to him, her smile still buried into his t-shirt.

Whoever had been talking to him either stopped or left but she had no idea which it was because she could only see his blue eyes, the way his lips twitched upwards as the sight of her. “Surprise,” she said as she stood up on her toes to try and put her chin on his shoulder.

“What a surprise,” he said, though not without some amusement in his eyes. “Dare I ask how you got here?”

“Nope.” She knew he was only teasing; it was easy to tell with the look on his face. “Stop complaining.”

Terra started to turn around causing her to let go of him and step back but she didn’t get very far when his arms were around her waist, pulling her back. “Never.” He leaned down some to kiss her as she reached her arms up around his neck.

That was much better, so much more so than still being at school.

While admittedly sometimes she still felt like whenever they were in public all eyes were on them (mainly because it was true), other times she didn’t care. This was one of those times. Aqua squeaked in surprise when she felt her feet pull off the ground some as he picked her up. On habit she almost kicked her legs around him, but she stopped herself knowing that would only give her unwanted comments, or unwanted comments to her parents. Instead she waited till he put her down, leaning in for another quick kiss before he let go of her.

Aqua turned so she could walk by his side, his hand extended for her to take. She laced her fingers through his as they started to walk down the sidewalk though where to she didn’t know, nor did she care.

“So what brought on the sudden surprise,” Terra asked. He still seemed lighthearted but she knew he was asking her if something was wrong, if something happened that made her want to leave by herself.

“I just didn’t wanna be there anymore,” she said. “Nothing happened or anything like that. It was just, I dunno, I missed you, I missed this.” Aqua used her free hand to wave over the green and the streets.

“You missed what?” he snorted. “Everyone going crazy over a festival? Or Kairi doing all the work and the others just goofing off? Cause, Aqua, you can come back any day and find that.”

She reached over to hit at his arm. “You know what I mean. I was just, dunno, homesick. Even one day felt too long.”

He squeezed her hand but didn’t disagree. “Ever thought you’d be homesick for this place?”

The answer was yes, but she knew Terra didn’t always view their home the same way she did. “Sometimes you don’t know what you have till it’s not there all the time.”

Someone was yelling in the green, though from Aqua’s angle she could only see the kids which meant it was probably some event committee member telling them to stop goofing off. The moment the stern talking stopped, Roxas, who was still watching the person intently, tossed the flower in his hand right at Lea’s face which had Sora and Xion in giggle fits again. The yelling resumed once more.

“Are you positive about that?” Terra said.

Aqua laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked amongst the rest of the locals going about their day and more of the early bird tourists wandering. “Where’re we going?”

“Dunno, I’m off for the rest of the day till class tonight.”

She didn’t think passed the taxi ride and finding Terra, both of which she did. This was nice though. It was a little chilly, but the sun was out, the spring feel to the air, and despite the kids messing around the festival was starting to come together. There was just something about being home with the people you loved.

She looked up to Terra who was looking off into the distance, but probably not at anything in particular. He definitely smelt like he had been working all morning, the fryer smell always clung to him no matter what he did. She knew he hated but she honestly didn’t mind it; mainly cause it reminded her of him. It was familiar, he was, this street was, Roxas and Lea taking nothing seriously was, Sora pretending he did for Kairi’s sake was, the local kids laughter was, Cid’s was, it was home and she loved it. She loved this and she knew she loved Terra. It wasn’t a question in her mind.

They had their history sure, they knew each other better than anyone else long before they ever started a romantic relationship but this, this right here just walking by him and holding his hand down the sidewalk is what she always wanted. It was simple, but she loved it. This was what she wanted.

The words were out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them.

“Terra, I love you.”

Which wasn’t in the slightest bit how she wanted to tell him or even how she wanted to say it, but there they were. A part of her felt relieved to finally say it, but the other part of her was terrified as he hadn’t made any indication he even heard her.

Did she say it again? Did she let it go and write it off as he wasn’t ready or maybe didn’t even hear her? Before she could get herself too much in a panic he hummed, seemingly in response.

Not quite the response she had in mind, but he at least didn’t look upset. Before she could babble on about how it was okay if he didn’t feel the same way about her like she rehearsed in her head for this very moment, he turned to her, a sort of smile on his lips.

“I love you too, you know.”

She wanted to feel relieved and elated and happy but it wasn’t the first time he told her that. Now that she said it, she just had to make sure he knew. “I mean, really, _really._ I’m in love with you.”

“Aqua,” he snorted, stopping where they were so he could reach his hands up to her face, probably in an effort to get her to stop. “I know what you meant. I know what I meant too.”

She watched his face, the one she knew so well. It changed a lot over the years, but somethings never changed. His eyes were always the same shape, the same shade of blue and his smile was always familiar, how it brought out the dimples on his cheeks. His hands were warm on her face, soft, gentle. It was all she ever wanted, this was all she wanted her whole life. Maybe she always knew, but there was no doubt in her mind right here and right now.

It was him.

Aqua leaned forward, closing the space between them till his lips were pressed to his. Terra chuckled against her slightly but easily melted into it. This time, she really didn’t care who saw.


	10. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Early winter; Terra & Aqua are 8 & 7  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MAN half way there! I actually only have two chapters left to write for this set but a bunch more to share with you all <3 I really do love writing them as kids (and baby Ven!) so I always knew I’d use this quote as a childhood one for them. It didn’t always take the turn it did but as I was writing it I was like this is exactly something Aqua would worry about and he’d think she was ridiculous for ever thinking it. These sweet buns I swear. Also can you guess where Aqua’s last name came from? Lmao that was the first time I saw her VA so I figured it was a cute little tribute ;3

 

* * *

 

**“Everything’s magical when it snows, everything looks pretty.”**

**-Lorelai**

* * *

 

Terra was already nearly out the door when he heard his mom calling from the kitchen. He didn’t bother closing the door but he did turn around to see her walking in the hallway, Ven sitting up on her hip as he fiddled with some toy.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked, though she at least didn’t sound angry Terra was kind of walking out the door without telling her. He _was_ eight years old after all, that should mean he could go outside alone but his mom worried too much.

“Outside, it’s gonna snow,” he said simply, as it was the truth.

“Don’t you wanna wait till it starts to snow so you can play in it?”

“No, cause then I’ll miss when it first starts.” He paused for a second, knowing his mom was looking for some more explanation. “And I have to go get Aqua and she takes forever to get ready.”

“Ah, there it is,” his mom said. “Make sure you-”

Ven started to wiggle like he wanted to be put down. “No, I want going with Ter.”

“Oh, not this time, Ven,” she said, hoisting him back up. “It’s a little too cold and it’s getting late so Terra won’t be gone that long.” She looked back over to him. “Right?”

Yeah, like he had a choice when she used _that_ tone. “Right.”

“Look both ways before you cross the street and stay in our yard or hers, you hear me?”

Terra tried not to roll his eyes knowing he’d probably get in trouble. “Yeah, I hear you, Mom.”

“Okay, have fun.”

“I can have fun,” Ven said, clearly still wanting to go.

“Oh, you can have fun in here.” His mom waved to Terra who waved back to the both of them before closing the door behind him.

It was pretty cold out but it never bothered him all that much, and it really didn’t bother him when he had a jacket on and a hat over his ears; mainly because he knew his mom wouldn’t have let him go without both. He stopped at the road just in case she was still watching, looked up and down the street before running across and up the steps to Aqua’s porch.

He opened the screen door and hit his knuckles against the door. He knew they were home because both cars were there so Aqua had to be home too. Terra shifted his weight a little as he waited, debating on just opening the door but if his mom was still watching then he’d get an earful about being patient.

The door opened in front of him; though where he expected Mr. or Mrs. Queen he found he was already looking at Aqua. She smiled at him like she hadn’t just seen him after school and used one hand to wave, the other was still holding on to the door knob.

“Hi, Terra.”

“Hi, can you come outside with me?” he asked. No use in wasting time, it could start snowing right now.

“Umm…” Aqua turned her head to the house. “Hey, mom! Can I go outside with Terra?”

“Isn’t it a little late?” Mr. Queen must’ve been closer because Terra could hear Aqua’s dad clearly.

“The sun’s still out,” Terra said. It was true, even if it was hidden behind snow clouds.

“Did you finish your homework, Aqua?” that time it was Mrs. Queen.

“Yes,” Aqua nodded still looking into the house.

“Okay, just for a little bit.” Mrs. Queen came into the doorway behind Aqua who was grinning as she reached up to grab her jacket off the coat hook. “What’s the big rush to be out tonight?”

Why did no one understand? “It’s gonna snow,” Terra said. “The first snow.”

“Ah, of course,” Mrs. Queen said, a smile on her lips. “How silly of me not to know.”

“Ready,” Aqua said, zipping up her jacket as she stepped onto the porch, still trying to shove one of her shoes on her feet.

“Let’s go,” he grabbed a hold of her hand, tugging her down the steps into her front yard.

“Terra,” she laughed but didn’t object, even as he stopped to check the road before pulling her across the street.

He didn’t stop till he took her to the back yard, finally letting go of her hand so he could flop down at the base of the tree that had his tree house in it. That was more comfortable than the ground but it had a roof so not ideal for snow.

Aqua was giggling when she stood in front of him. “Did you really bring me out here cause it’s gonna snow?”

“Yep,” he said, gesturing for her to sit next to him. “It’s the best time of the year.”

“It’s cold.” Aqua wrinkled her nose but she took a seat next to him.

“You’re a baby.”

“I am not.” She rolled her eyes as she brought her knees up to her chest. “You just stay warmer than me.”

It was true. Terra wasn’t really sure why, it’s just how it was. “Yeah but it’s the best when it snows. Makes everything look…I dunno, clean and fluffy. Plus it means Christmas is coming and I _know_ that’s your favorite holiday.”

She gave him a smile but it looked different than before. It was kinda like…she was sad.

Terra’s stomach sank a little. He really knew Aqua loved Christmas, why did she look upset? “Hey, what is it? You’ve always loved Christmas.”

“Oh, no, I do,” she said, but her fingers were fiddling with the string hanging on her boots as she looked down at the ground. “I always do.”

“Then why are you sad?”

Aqua still wasn’t looking at him. “I’m not sad.”

“Yes, you are.” He nudged his shoulder into hers which at least made her giggle a little. “Tell me, that’s what best friends are for aren’t they?”

She smiled that time even if she still wasn’t looking at him. “It’s not Christmas.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

“It’s that the year’s ending.” Aqua tugged at her boots a little.

“Yeah, so? That’s a good thing.”

She shook her head, making her pigtails bounce a little. “No, it’s not, cause I’ll still be in elementary school next year.”

Terra blinked at her. He usually could understand Aqua pretty well, but right now he just couldn’t follow what she was trying to say. “So what? It’s not that bad there.”

“No, it’s not…” She huffed a little, dropping her hands onto the ground. “Terra, you won’t be there anymore.”

The wind blew through their silence as he watched her and she stared at her feet. Well, yeah, he supposed that was true. He was a year older than her so next school year he’d go to the middle school building while Aqua had another year. It’s not like he didn’t know, but at the same time the buildings were next to each other, they could still walk to Cid’s or Master’s together and they still lived a minute from one another. He was about to tell her so, but the sad look in her eyes told him it was bothering her a lot and he probably shouldn’t write it off as nothing.

“Aqua,” he said, causing her to glance up at him. “Are you really upset we won’t be in the same school?”

She shrugged. “Just won’t be the same.”

“Course it will be.” He nudged his shoulder into hers again. “Yeah, okay, we won’t see each other _at_ school anymore but it’s not like we have classes together anyways but we’ll still see each other after school and at home and on the weekends like always. None of that is gonna change.” Terra thought he did a pretty good job explaining his point but Aqua still didn’t look any happier. “I’ll even meet you outside the doors every day so we can walk together, okay?”

She nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Then why do you still look so sad?”

“It’s just…” She propped her chin up on her knees, now looking anywhere but at him. “You’ll be in a whole new school with new people.”

He still wasn’t sure what she was trying to say at all. “Yeah, I know. You will be too soon.”

Aqua bit down on her lip and eyes staring out at the house. “What if you make friends who you like better than me?” 

Terra could only blink at her. She couldn’t possibly be serious. “What are you talking about?”

Her eyes looked a little watery for a second, making him panic thinking she was about to cry. “You’re gonna go to a new school with all these new people you’ll see there every day and what if you want to start hanging out with them more than me, like after school and stuff.”

“That’s impossible.” Terra knew the word was definite and that it shouldn’t be used too lightly but he said it easily. “I might make new friends, I dunno, but you’re my best friend. No one can replace you, Aqua.”

She finally lifted her head off her knees, looking a little surprised, like she didn’t expect him to say that. “You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it, dummy. Promise.” He reached over to nudge his hand against hers.

A smile pulled at Aqua’s lips as she wrapped her pinky around his.

Terra always liked it when she smiled, it made her face seem so much brighter and made her eyes light up; it always made him want to smile too. Though this time, she looked a little different than usual.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, reaching out to her hair where little white snowflakes were clinging to. “It started!”

Aqua blinked up at the sky, eyes watching the snow as it started to flutter down. She held her hands open to catch some but it must’ve been a little too cold because he watched a shiver go through her body as she dropped her hands back to her lap. Terra pulled his hat off his hat and reached it over to shove down over hers.

She giggled a little as she pulled it back up over her eyes, looking up at him. He stuck his tongue out to catch the snow on his face which only made her laugh more.

How could she ever think she was so easily replaced? Terra knew he wasn’t really all that old and had only lived one place his whole life but he also knew there was only one Aqua. That would never change.


	11. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: High School Prom time; Terra & Aqua are 19 & 18  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t have a small town school without a high obsession with school activities, and prom is always a good one haha I wanted to do this because it would’ve been easy to get them together here but they’re still afraid of their feelings so it was interesting to write them being so close but not quite there. Also fun fact, I only went to my senior prom too only we couldn’t call it a prom because we weren’t allowed to dance like a real life Footloose LMAO

 

* * *

 

**_“I’m not gonna go to the prom with him, uh uh. I’m going with Dave because we rock together, Mama. The charade is over.”_ **

**_-Lane_ **

* * *

 

Aqua was absolutely not going to ask Terra. There was absolutely no way. Nope, she wasn’t going to. She should really just stop thinking of it all together because it was completely pointless. She should absolutely stop thinking about it. It was never going to happen, not in a million years.

She slammed her locker door shut a little too hard, making the person next to her jump. Aqua mumbled a quick sorry before turning to the busy hallway with all the students trying to get out of this building and get out into the warm spring air. She wanted nothing more than to do the same but the banner over the front doors made her stop as she stared up at the pastel lettering, the dates telling her prom was coming in only a week. Like she didn’t already know, Aqua had only been dreading it for months now.

Someone brushed by her, nearly knocking her book out of her hand and reminding her she was kind of in the middle of the hallway. She swallowed hard, trying to ease the knots in her stomach but it didn’t help; not even the fresh air once she stepped outside seemed to help. The sun was out, it was warm, it smelt like that ever familiar smell of spring but Aqua couldn’t find it in her to let it lift her spirits.

She scanned the street lined with cars, looking for the one she knew well. Okay, admittedly she felt a little better when she saw Terra sitting on the hood of his car; he was facing the steps of the school but had his head down as he scrolled on his phone. Aqua took a few steps with every intention to not stop till she was in front of him but her name being called behind her made her turn her head. She saw one of boys from her English class waving at her as he headed towards where she was.

Aqua felt a little bad she couldn’t quite place his name even though she saw him every morning but she still stopped as he came over. He was wearing a letterman jacket and she thought maybe he was on the football team but it honestly didn’t help her remember his name at all. That wasn’t like her, but her mind admittedly was elsewhere.

She looked over her shoulder but Terra hadn’t seemed to notice she wasn’t there yet.

“Hey,” the guy said with a smile when he stopped in front of her.

“Hello,” Aqua said in return, giving a warm smile of her own. She was a little better conversing with people she didn’t know very well than Terra was, who usually didn’t care for it much, but really she just wanted to leave school and the reminder that she wasn’t going to have a date for her senior prom; well, not the date she wanted. “What’s up?”

“Sorry to shout at you,” the guy said, reaching a hand up to the back of his neck. “I just wanted to catch you before you left.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Aqua waved it off. “Is there something I could help you with?”

“I just wanted to ask you something if that was okay?” He was still smiling politely, but he looked a little nervous, body weight shifting as he scratched at his neck.

Oh no. Aqua probably should’ve seen it coming as it wasn’t the first time in the past few weeks but it always made her feel bad. “Of course,” she said instead, trying not to let her smile falter.

“Did you have a date for prom?”

She felt her stomach sink at the impending answer she’d have to give. It was no of course, but saying no meant she was opening up herself to be asked to go with him. Yet saying, “No, but it’s only because I really want to ask my best friend who hates prom and doesn’t know how I feel about him so I’m never going to ask” didn’t exactly sound sane.

“No, I don’t,” she settled on because it was the truth.

The guy looked a little relieved but nervous considering he still had to ask. Aqua braced herself to give the carefully recited answer she gave the others who asked.

“Would you maybe wanna go with me?”

“Oh,” she said, trying to act like she was surprised. “I’m so sorry, I’m not actually sure I can make it so I wouldn’t want to have to bail last minute on you or anything. I’m really flattered you thought of me though.”

The guy blinked at her. “You’re not sure you’re going to Senior Prom?”

Yeah, I guess it was a little weird here; everyone harassed Terra to no end when he skipped both of his. “Ah, yeah,” Aqua reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Almost on habit, she glanced over her shoulder at Terra’s car but this time he was watching her probably wondering what was taking so long. “I might have a dance recital, but, um, my ride’s here so I have to go.”

The guy followed her eyes before looking back to her. “Huh, well, alright then.”

“I’m sorry,” Aqua said again but he just held up his hands, giving her a smile as he backed away.

“It’s fine, hope I still see you there.”

“Yeah, me too.” Though the moment he was out of sight, Aqua quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs and across the grass to where Terra was still sitting.

“Hey,” he said when she got close enough.

“Hey,” she waved slightly. She hadn’t even realized her heart was racing until she had a moment to breathe but it was already starting to ease up just being near him.

Terra jumped off the hood, pulling the handle on the passenger door for her. “How was school?”

“Usual,” she shrugged, sitting down and shutting the door while he walked over to the driver’s side. “Trying not to fall asleep in class, beating everyone else in gym, eating terrible food.”

He snorted as he turned on the car, putting it in the right gear while he pulled out into the street. She rolled down the window a little, just to get more of the fresh air. Aqua was already feeling better, mind starting to forget everything that had been plaguing her before.

“So what did Mr. Football want?”

Oh, well there went her feelings of ease. It’s not like she ever hid anything from Terra, especially if he straight asked her about it but at the same time it was kind of weird to tell the guy you had a crush on when other guys asked you out and then inevitably have to say why you said no. It was complicated.

“Oh, nothing,” she said. “Are we getting Ven today?”

“Yes,” Terra said, though he glanced over at her. “It didn’t seem like nothing.”

“Were you spying on me?” She turned her head to give him a teasing smile more for her sake than his.

“Why would I spy on you?” He rolled his eyes. “I was waiting for you and you stick out in a crowd so it was easy to see.”

Aqua supposed she didn’t have to say. She knew Terra well enough to know if she made another excuse he wouldn’t push it any further but she also thought it was stupid she was contemplating keeping something so silly from him. “He was just asking me to prom.”

Terra arched his eyebrows up. “Did you say yes then?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not sure I’m going.”

“What’re you talking about?” he laughed, which caught her a little off guard. He slowed down for the upcoming red light but Aqua couldn’t quite stop staring at him for his reaction.

“What? It’s not that big of a deal. _You_ didn’t go.”

“Yeah, but that’s me, Aqua.” He turned to look at her when the car was stopped. “ _You_ were heartbroken you had to miss it last year, now you’re telling me you’re gonna miss your last chance to go? I’m not buying it.”

She shrugged, even though he wasn’t really wrong. She couldn’t go last year because of a dance recital and she had been really upset over it, this year she knew there wouldn’t be anything else (despite what she said) but she still was having a hard time wanting to go. How could it be fun when the person she’d want to be there with her would never want to go? Took the glamour out of the night.

“Maybe I just changed my mind,” she said.

Terra still didn’t look like he was buying it. “A night to dress up and go to a fancy banquet hall? Nah, that doesn’t sound like anything you’d ever like.”

She reached over to hit his arm when he started to laugh but she wasn’t actually mad. Well, not at him at least.

The light changed and the car started to move again, the middle school already in sight.

“Clearly it’s not for lack of a date either,” he said though he was back looking at the road. “Why didn’t you say yes?”

The obvious answer was because the guy wasn’t Terra, but she couldn’t quite say that or do anything about it. “I’m not sure,” she said instead. “Do you think I should go?”

“Yeah, sure, if you want to,” he shrugged. “Don’t see why not.”

Part of her wanted to cry that he was talking about her going to prom with other guys so casually, but another part of her thought maybe he was right. Maybe she should just give up and give in. She had a crush on him since they were kids, but clearly he’d never feel the same and sometimes she was just tired of feeling so hopelessly in love with someone who didn’t share those feelings back. Maybe she should just go with someone else and have a good night, the night she dreamed about all through middle school.

Terra parked the car outside the middle school, waiting for the mass of small children to come running out.

The problem was whenever she dreamed about going to prom it was always with him, or even just him being there too. As much as she knew she could probably go on and have a good time without him, that wasn’t the point. She wanted Terra to be there with her, as stupid as it was. She knew that would be the turning point from a good night to a great night. Aqua wanted to see him roll his eyes at the cheesy decorations, to be able to sit with him, laugh, eat dinner, and she just wanted one dance. That’s all she really wanted, was that so wrong?

Honestly, maybe it wasn’t.

Aqua turned to see him already watching her. She had to do it now or she knew she never would. Deep breath, it was a simple question. “Will you come with me?”

He blinked at her. “Will I come where?”

“To prom, will you come to my prom with me?”

There the words were said, though the silence in the car wasn’t exactly reassuring as he just stared at her like he wasn’t sure what to say. Aqua started to feel panic rise up into her throat.

“I mean, people take friends all the time right?” she quickly amended, holding her hands up slightly. “I know you don’t really like it or anything, so don’t feel forced. I just thought it would be more fun than just-”

“Aqua, Aqua,” he said as he reached a hand to her chin, making her look over at him.

The school bell rang somewhere in the distance.

Terra didn’t look upset at least, more amused than anything. He pushed at her chin lightly, dropping his hand onto the center console. “Of course, dummy.”

Now it was her turn to be surprised. “Wait, really? But you hate proms.”

“I mean, hate is a strong word.” He leaned back into his seat, running a hand through his hair. “Not really my scene sure, but if you want me to go with you of course I will.”

Aqua kind of couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Had it always been that easy? “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t say yes if I wasn’t sure.” The first trail of kids started to come through the front doors but Aqua could only look over at Terra. “C’mon, how long have we been friends? If you don’t know by now that I’d do anything for you I’m not sure what to tell you.”

The worry and panic in her chest dissolved into the warmest feeling she thought she could ever feel. It made the pit of her stomach feel light, and cause a smile to pull at her lips. It must’ve been a fairly large smile as she saw Terra’s lips twitch upwards too.

“Thank you, I really mean it.”

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged. “Just tell me what color your dress is.”

She blinked at him. “Wait, why?”

“The flowers.” Terra arched an eyebrow at her. “And so I can get something to match.”

Aqua slapped a hand over her mouth as a new sort of panic started to go through her. “I don’t have a dress.”

Terra rolled his head back against the seat as he laughed.

“It’s not funny!” She reached over to hit him in the arm multiple times but that only seemed to make him laugh more.

“You didn’t think this through did you?”

Aqua stopped, but she was still leaning over the center console into him. He looked pretty okay with this whole thing, the way his eyes were shinning, the dimples on his cheeks from his smile. It was far better than she expected whenever she thought of asking him. Maybe he really was okay with going with her. “Not really, no.”

Terra reached his hands up to her face and Aqua couldn’t breathe. “It’s okay,” he said, watching her. “Just tell me when you get it, okay?”

His hands were so familiar and his presence so comforting, like none of her stupid fears were valid at all. Still, she could only nod in response, making no effort to move, but neither did he really.

The backseat door swung open and almost on instinct Aqua leaned herself back into her seat. Terra was still watching her but didn’t say anything.

“Oh man, is it Friday yet?” Ven groaned as he climbed into the back, throwing his backpack on the floor.

“It’s only Wednesday, buddy.” Terra started the car back up.  

“Don’t tell me that.”

Aqua turned to ask Ven how his day was but she noticed two more heads of hair clambering in after him. Terra noticed too as he turned around.

“Oh no, I’m not a taxi service, you two can walk.”

“Terra,” Sora whined, leaning back against the center seat. “It’s too far.”

“You live around the corner from the school.”

“Then you should have no problem driving us there,” Roxas said, poking his head up behind Aqua’s seat.

“He gives a fair point,” she said, reaching back to ruffle at the blond’s hair.

“Whose side are you on?” Terra snorted, but started backing up the car like he was ever gonna do anything but drive the twins home. “Roxas, sit back, and you and Sora both put your seatbelts on or we’re not going anywhere.”

“Please, Terra,” Ven said while the other boys did as they were told. “You don’t even have to ask. Aqua is _always_ on your side.”

It was a fairly innocent comment from a thirteen year old little brother but at the same time it made heat rise to her face. Terra on the other hand didn’t seem to mind as much.

“I know,” he said, looking at Ven in the rearview mirror as Terra started to drive through the parking lot. “Jealous?”

Ven reached a foot up to kick at Terra’s chair a few times  but when Sora started launching into a recap of the day with Roxas cutting in to give his own commentary, everything else was mostly forgotten. Except by Aqua who was still having a hard time wrapping her head around that fact that she was going to go to her prom, with Terra, and now she _really_ had to find a dress.

* * *

While, yes, Aqua very much did love dressing up and going to fancy dances, she honestly didn’t know why Terra was so against going to his. The decorations were actually really pretty; the rustic banquet hall a few towns away from their home was decorated with candles, lanterns, ribbons draped over the wooden beams of the ceiling. All the tables had flowers of purples, blues, and ivories, the décor looking like it came from antique country homes. Then there were the gardens with arches and even a barn to take photos in, it was actually breath taking.

Though to be fair, Terra had given her zero resistance the whole night. Even though she already set the pretense they were going as friends to him and to every single person who gave her that stupid look the moment she told them who she was going with, Terra still came to pick her up and dealt with her parents wanting to take pictures. He even brought her a corsage even though he had previously mentioned he thought the traditions were silly. The drive out there wasn’t awkward at all as really she was just hanging out with her best friend. Admittedly she had a hard time not staring the whole time when he ditched the suit jacket due to the heat leaving him in just his vest and button up, which he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. It was…yeah, she had to focus on other things

It did work out pretty well even though Aqua was incredibly last minute picking out a dress. She found a long one of blues and silvers that tied up behind her neck, silver embroidered swirly flowers on the fitted bodice and a skirt of fabric and tulle enough to make her feel like a princess but not so much that she couldn’t even get through the door. His vest and tie matched perfectly too even though it was less than a week before prom that she got her dress. Granted, Kairi’s grandmother owned the alterations shop for both men and women, so Aqua had a feeling it was all the older woman’s doing that everything came together.

Terra, who would just wear a t-shirt and jeans everywhere if he could, didn’t even complain about the clothes. He took all the pictures she wanted when they got there, talked to the people they knew, hung around the gardens till the sun went down, and not a single word of displeasure came from his lips, not even teasing. After all the shit he complained about when he was supposed to go to his prom, Aqua couldn’t even imagine this was the same person, but he was here and he never left her side. Even if they were talking to different people she could feel the brush of his arm nearby, his back to hers, his hand brushing by her back. Though the first time he put his hand on her bare back she nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise; not her most graceful moment of the night, but she loved it when he did it from then on.

Even now as they sat at their table, empty plates from dinner in front of them, he had his arm draped over her chair, his hand and body just barely brushing against hers as the music played, others dancing on the dance floor in front of them. It was nice; all of this was so nice. She didn’t know how she’d ever be able to thank him for doing this for her.

A yawn pulled at her lips, making her reach a hand up to try and hide it but he was already glancing over at her.

“I’m fine,” she said before he had a chance to ask her if she wanted to leave.

He seemed to know, merely shaking his head with a small laugh but he didn’t say anything.

It was getting kinda late, some people had already left to either go home or go to after parties or something. She was told where they were and that she was invited but honestly all she really wanted to do was take off her heels, put on comfy clothes and just sit on the couch with Terra and watch movies till they fell asleep. Yeah, that sounded really nice.

Still, even after the great night she had there was just one thing left she wanted…Aqua was just having a little bit of a hard time being able to ask him. She already asked him enough for one night really, she had no right to ask for even more.

Another yawn, this one so wide it made her eyes start to water.

With the arm he had around the chair, he reached up to poke her in the face a little, making her laugh out of her yawn. “Cinderella getting tired of the ball?”

“No,” she said. “Just maybe a little tired in general.”

“Alright.” He stood to his feet, looking out over the hall.

Aqua felt panic rise to her throat. She really didn’t want to leave without that one dance but she also still had no idea how to ask him. “Wait,” was about all that came out.

“What?” he asked, turning back to face her.

She could just ask, it was just Terra she knew she could ask him anything. This though…this was different. He was the one out of his element, she shouldn’t push for more.

“C’mon,” he said, holding his hand out to her. “Dance with me?” 

Aqua just stared at him for a second, trying to decide if he was teasing or not. He was smiling at her but it was genuine, like he knew what she was trying to ask him; which honestly he probably did. She put her hand in his and let him lead her to the edge of the dance floor. Plenty of others were there, dancing with their own dates and friends so no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

Not that she would’ve cared if they did. He dropped his hands to her lower back, pulling her in just enough to be barely touching. She carefully put her hands on his shoulders, looking up to see him already watching her.

 “I won’t pretend I’m very good at this,” he said, though he looked more…embarrassed about it than annoyed.

“I beg to differ.” Admittedly they weren’t doing much in the ways of dancing, but really, it was all she had wanted. “This is nice.”

“Good.”

She hesitated for a moment; Aqua wanted to ask, but she was almost afraid of the answer. “I know this isn’t really your thing, but did you have a good time?”

“It’s not,” Terra said, though he sounded a little breathless. “And maybe with someone else it wouldn’t have been, but it’s you. As long as I’m with you everything is fine.”

Simple words but she felt that familiar warmth in her chest, that fluttering feeling in her stomach. He was still watching her, his face just inches away. He was taller than her but she also had a few extra inches. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him like she always wanted to.

Her heart was in her throat as she pushed herself up on her toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek instead. “Thank you,” she said when she looked back to him.

Terra blinked at her like he was surprised. “For what?”

“For all of this. For coming with me even though I know you didn’t want to, for doing all the cliché stuff you think is silly. It really means a lot to me, all of it does.”

“Aqua.” He laughed a little, shaking his head. “You misunderstand. How I might feel about stuff like this has absolutely nothing to do with you. You asked me to be here, none of anything else mattered really.”

She threw her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt him hug her back. “I love you.” Even though she knew the words meant a little something different to her, they still felt nice to say. 

His fingers ran gentle circles on her back. “Yeah, I love you too.”


	12. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: Right before Aqua leaves for college; Terra & Aqua are 19 &18  
> Rating: T (Slight Language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this one a lot cause while I ended up not going away for college  I almost moved to a big city from a small town all alone and I was terrified. I based a lot of this on those feelings I had as sometimes it really is hard to leave all you’ve ever known even if it’s to live your dream. Also those two are so stubborn bickering is probably more common place than not and also we all know neither are great at communication when emotions run high haha I try not to only show the good times, but the rougher times too, the mistakes, and the anger because that’s just as real in anyone’s lives.

 

* * *

 

**_“I’m fine. I’m great. It’s a big fat happy sunshine day for me.”_ **

**_-Luke_ **

* * *

 

Terra didn’t think it would be that bad. He thought if he could at least be there with her it wouldn’t be as bad as he imagined it would be. Yet as he sat on her bedroom floor, surrounded by bags and boxes while she was pulling things from her closet the reality of the situation was hitting him harder than it had before.

In a week Aqua would be gone.

Not permanently but she’d be at school more often than she’d be home and while he knew she’d visit and he’d visit it wouldn’t ever be the same again. Terra couldn’t get this sinking feeling out of the pit of his stomach that he was losing her.  He was finding that was a hard pill to swallow.

“Oh God,” Aqua said as she pulled herself out of her closet. “How long has it been since I cleaned this out.” She made a face holding up a pair of glittery Mary Janes that were way too small for her now.

“You used to love those things,” he snorted, tossing the few papers in his hand in the nearby garbage bag. “You’d even wear them in the rain and get your feet soaked.”

Aqua rolled her eyes. “It’s a miracle there’s any glitter left on them.” She tossed them in the garbage bag near before diving back in the closet.

Terra felt a sharp jab in his chest even though he used to hate those shoes because they always hurt her feet and cause her to get sick when the weather was bad even if she loved them. He wasn’t attached to them in the least and yet, it was like throwing his memories away in a black trash bag. It wasn’t really possible since he could always have memories without the physical item but there was just something about sitting here and deciding what was going with her, what was staying, and what was getting tossed that made Terra just feel…bad.

He tried not to show it as she was all smiles and excited energy as she got ready to start her new life. He really didn’t want to bring down her mood since he was essentially sulking but it was just so hard, especially since she didn’t seem nearly as upset as he was. She was getting a chance to leave, getting a chance to do the things she loved with people who loved doing them, she’d have more friends who had interests like hers and where did that leave him? Here alone.

“Terra?”

He looked up at her and realized she had been trying to get his attention as she held a shirt up to herself. It was way too big but very familiar. “Is that mine?”

She nodded with a small laugh. “I think I stole it from you a while ago.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Aqua tossed the shirt in a pile off to the side of her bed, the rest of Terra’s things they had found in here. He honestly didn’t want any of it back, he wanted her to keep it all maybe then he wouldn’t feel so awful, like she’d take at least some part of him with her.

With a sigh, he leaned over to her night stand to do what he was actually here to help with. The bottom drawer was already opened from where he grabbed his last handful of papers, all old school assignments and notes really. He was about to grab another to flip through but something else caught his eye instead. Off to the corner of the drawer was a dried flower, he carefully picked it up though he already knew it as the flower he gave her to wear on her wrist at her prom a few months back.

“Still here, huh,” he said, holding it up a little.

“Oh, yeah,” she laughed lightly, sticking her head out of the closet. “It looked so pretty, I wanted to keep it.”

Terra never lied to her, he really did hate proms and other school functions that only existed to get classmates to have some sort of school spirit and be forced in confined spaces together but there was no way he would’ve ever said no when she asked if he’d go with her. It was easy to put his feelings away for her and make sure she had the night she wanted. Seeing that she still had the flower made him feel nice, like maybe he did just that. “It might dissolve sooner rather than later,” he said as he placed it delicately in his palm.

“Ah, yeah.” Aqua paused, looking back into her closet.

His stomach lurched. Or maybe not. He let the flower roll off his hand into the garbage bag, his throat feeling choked as he did. This was stupid. They were just things. Yet they were things that symbolized how much things were changing and how much he absolutely hated it.

Terra reached back into the drawer, trying to file through what she’d probably want to keep and what he could toss. If he just focused on the task maybe all these stupid feelings would go away. Aqua wasn’t wrong, she wasn’t doing anything that wasn’t normal. It was him. He was too attached when clearly she didn’t feel the same way so he needed to get let go too.  

The thought alone seemed impossible not when every part of him wanted to just desperately hang on.

“Oh!” Aqua exclaimed, pulling herself out of the closet again. “Look, Terra!” She was holding up a ratty old bunny stuffed animal in her hands that looked like it had seen way better days, as it had since it was his from when he was a baby.

“Oh, yeah, something else you stole from me.”

“I absolutely did not,” she said, carefully wrapping her arms around the stuffed animal so its arms flopped over hers, just how she used to carry it. “You gave it to me.”

That was the truth. Aqua used to be scared of the dark, and he gave it to her one night at his house to help her sleep better; it worked so he just let her keep it. He honestly didn’t even know she still had it.

“I thought my mom got rid of it but I guess I did a good job hiding it from her.” Aqua smiled as she looked down at it. She used to take it every single place she went and always made him feel glad he could do something for her, give her some form of comfort.

“Maybe because it’s falling apart,” he said but he couldn’t stop his lips from twitching upwards to see her hold it again. Their lives were so tied up together, there’s no way just a two hour car ride could erase that right?

Aqua sighed as she pulled the bunny away from her and tossed it over to the rest of Terra’s things.

In one instant, he felt like his whole world was being shaken, like he was losing his grip on everything he ever held dear. Terra didn’t even realize he stood to his feet until Aqua was looking up at him confused.

“Terra, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t even know what to say, how to explain. It hurt to see her toss away things that meant something to him, that he thought meant something to her. “Does it really mean that little to you?”

She blinked at him, looking a little lost. “Does what? What are you talking about?”

“Anything, the things we had together, me.” He threw his hands up a little, his tone coming out much harder than he intended but he couldn’t stop. He knew he expressed his hurt in anger and he knew it was wrong of him to take it out on her but right now it was all he could do.

Aqua pushed herself up to her feet. “Terra, seriously, what are you talking about?”

“You’re just giving up everything in here so easily.”

“I’m moving, I have to get rid of things. I can’t keep everything, you know that.” She still looked confused but her tone was firm as she was trying to calm him down.

 “Oh, yeah, you’ve made that abundantly clear.” Terra regretted his words the moment he saw the hurt flash across her face. It only lasted a seconded before her eyes narrowed.

“What the hell is your deal? You offered to help me, and now you’re just mad cause I’m not keeping every little thing? My room there isn’t very large. I physically can’t keep everything even if I want to.”

The reminder of the reality of this situation was a stab straight to his heart. This was happening. She was leaving and no matter what he did there was nothing that could ever change that. “Yeah, okay, I’m aware, but you don’t have to seem so happy to get away from here.”

She stared at him, looking almost like he had slapped her in the face. He never hated himself more when he saw the way her eyes started water. “How could you think that?”

He wanted to stop, to apologize, but he couldn’t stop the words from coming. “I dunno, Aqua, maybe because the whole day has been you just tossing away anything that had any meaning like you don’t care at all.”

Her eyes were still wet but her mouth was in a hard line; unsurprisingly, she was never one to sit down and take anyone’s shit, let alone his. He knew it and could recognize it but it was almost like he was watching himself from outside his body, unable to stop anything that was happening.

“I just…I don’t get you right now, Terra. You’re never sentimental about these sorts of things. What is your problem?”

His jaw clenched. She was right, he knew she was right but it didn’t really seem to matter all that much. “I shouldn’t have come. You obviously are all ready to leave everything here behind, so I’ll just leave you to it.”

Aqua gave an exasperated sigh. “Jesus Christ, you’re being such an ass right now I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, well, it should be easy to forget then since you’re so eager to get away. Well, I can’t, okay. I don’t get to leave. I’m stuck here without you, maybe that’s fine for you but it’s not for me. Stupid things are all that’s left when you’re gone.”

She stopped as she watched him; the anger seemed to melt away in her eyes, leaving them watery like they were before. “Terra, I’m not-”

He turned and left. Even as he was doing it, he knew it was stupid that he was the one essentially running away now but he couldn’t bring himself to face her again. Confrontation wasn’t his strong point and he already blew this whole thing out of proportion.

She didn’t call after him as he hurried down the stairs; though Mrs. Queen called his name he didn’t answer, already closing the front door probably way too loud. He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and headed in the first direction he saw which was down the road. He just wanted to leave, get out of the same places, everything that held memories.

Terra absolutely knew he was being unreasonable and deep down he was happy for her to do what she wanted to do but right now all he felt was the hurt, how much his life would be lacking without waking up and knowing she was a few steps across the street. It was stupid and selfish of him but he couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t stop himself.

He walked and walked under the late summer sun, the humidity making him feel sticky and gross but he didn’t stop. He kept going until the anger, the frustration, all sort of faded away leaving him with just an ache in his chest. Aqua was leaving soon, he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop it, it was something he’d just have to learn to live with but now on top of it he ruined some of the few moments they had left together. Hot tears stung his eyes more so out of frustration with himself than anything. He hated this, he hated the things he did just because he didn’t know how to express how much she really meant to him, how empty all of this would be without her. He clenched his fists against his sides, wondering if he should just go home.

“Terra?”

The sound of his name made him jump even if the voice was familiar. Terra glanced over to the yard he was standing in front of to see Master Eraqus crouched down near one of the small patches of flower gardens scattered around. There were some gardening tools around him as he was lifting his sunglasses onto his head to get a better look at Terra.

“Shit,” he murmured, reaching the back of his hand up to his face, trying to wipe his eyes.  He didn’t even know he walked that far up the street.

Eraqus stood up and started to walk back towards the house, gesturing for Terra to follow. “Well, come on now.”

Terra knew he didn’t have to, he could just turn and leave but he found he didn’t want to. He walked up the path that led to Eraqus’ porch, the door still swinging from where he had disappeared inside. Terra plopped himself down on the bench that sat under the overhang of the porch overlooking the front yard. How many times had he and Aqua sit out here together when Eraqus was babysitting them? There was nothing, nowhere in this town that didn’t remind Terra of her. 

The door opened again and Eraqus stepped back out, hanging Terra glass cool to the touch. He took a sip of the sweet lemonade while Eraqus sat down next to Terra with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Terra mumbled slightly into his drink.

“Oh, it’s nothing. You’re never a bother, my boy.” Eraqus glanced over. “Though I have a feeling I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Terra dropped his hands to his lap, taking the glass down with them. “Always know what’s up, huh.”

“Oh, no,” Eraqus chuckled. “But I know you and I know how you look when you feel guilty. So why don’t you just get it off your chest.”

“I don’t want her to leave.” What was hard to say to some people always came easy when it was Eraqus; he had a presence Terra always found comforting, soothing. Maybe he had known exactly where he was walking to.

“And whys that?”

Terra also appreciated he didn’t need to clarify who he was referring to. “Because she gets to leave and go start a new life somewhere and I’m still here day in and day out left with just a reminder everywhere I go that she’s gone and I’m here.”

“Is she gone though? I know she won’t be here every day any more, but this is still her home is it not? Her friends, her family, you are all still here.”

“Yeah but what if she meets new people she likes better and never wants to visit home? What if that becomes her home and not here anymore?”

“Terra,” Eraqus chuckled. “You’re jealous of people who might not even exist.”

That was…a fair point. “She was so happy packing today, and I mean, I get it, I’m sure it’s exciting and don’t get me wrong I really am happy for her but just seeing her toss away things that held memories like she didn’t even care, like it didn’t matter.” He looked down at his hands. “Like how I felt didn’t matter.”

Eraqus held up his hand slightly. “Okay, well, two things. The first being did you tell her how all this was making you feel?”

Terra swallowed a small lump in his throat. “Well…not really.”

Eraqus gave a knowing look but didn’t comment. “Second being does any of that sound like Aqua? Think about those things that you just said. Does any of that sound like anything she’d do? Your best friend who still wears that tattered friendship bracelet because you still have the one she made you. Aqua, who almost always considers your feelings before she does anything, does that really sound like her?”

“Um, well, no.”

“Could it be maybe she already knew you have a hard time with change and that you’d probably be hurting and was trying to make everything seem like it was okay to help you feel better.”

That…yeah, that sounded like Aqua. Terra stared down at the floor, guilt turning his stomach.

“You know, I’m fairly certain she’s probably feeling the same way you are about all of this.”

“Why?” Terra glanced up. “She gets to start a new life and do amazing things. Who wouldn’t want that?”

“Unlike you, my boy, Aqua never had much desire to leave here. Sure, she is because it’s a wonderful opportunity for her and she knows that but I very much believe she doesn’t want to start a new life despite how many times you keep saying it.” Eraqus paused for a second. “And while you have to sit here and be reminded of her around every corner, she’s going somewhere brand new and she knows no one and will be reminded around every corner that you’re not there. I can imagine that would be very scary.”

“She’s not scared of anything.”

“Oh, I know for a fact everyone is scared of something, Terra. She is, just like you are and I’m willing to bet those two fears are generally the same thing.”

Terra almost let the glass slip out of his hands but Eraqus reached over to take it first.

“I bet she could really use her friend right about now.”

“Yeah,” Terra nodded. That sounded like something he needed to do, even if at least to apologize for the way he acted. He pushed himself to his feet. “Thanks, Master.”

Eraqus waved Terra off. “Do you need a ride back home?”

“No, I got it.” He jumped the last few steps on the porch before turning to wave back to Eraqus before heading back the way he came.

Granted, it felt like it took him way less to walk all the way up the street when frustration was his highest emotion. It felt like a million years when he was heavy with guilt and worry that she’d still be angry with him; so much so that he paused when he saw her house in front of him. He swallowed and walked back up to the door.

As carefully he could, he poked his head in the door. It wasn’t like he left quietly; Mr. and Mrs. Queen both probably heard everything and it wouldn’t have surprised him if they were waiting for him knowing Terra always came back with his tail between his legs.

They weren’t in the kitchen or the living room though. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him before turning up the staircase past the kitchen. Aqua’s room was the first one on the right, the door still wide open.

He hesitated but he knew if he walked away now he’d only be festering in guilt. With his heart feeling like it was caught in his throat he stepped in her room. Aqua was still there though she was sitting on the edge of her bed, the rest of the room the same state he had left, and the stuffed animal hanging loosely in her hands. Her hair was falling into her face making it hard to see if she even knew he was there but he supposed it didn’t really matter.

Terra walked in till he was crouched down in front of her. He honestly wasn’t sure what he was going to say but when she looked up her usually bright blue eyes were red and a little puffy. Nothing else but the truth seemed to matter.

“I don’t know what to do without you,” he said. It was the truth, the one he was afraid of because it was about to become his reality. “I don’t know how to wake up knowing you’re not next door, or how to go to work and know you won’t be there for lunch or dinner or anything.”

“I’m scared too,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper like she shouldn’t even be admitting it. “I don’t think I want to go.”

Terra’s throat went dry. “Because of what I said?”

Aqua shook her head, reaching the back of her hand up to wipe away a stray tear. “No, I was already feeling that way. It was why I was trying to act so positive about packing. I don’t want to get rid of any of these things.” She dropped her hand back down, holding on to the old stuffed animal again. “I want to stay here with my parents, with you, with the people and places I know. I don’t…”

Her breath hitched and he could see the way her eyes started to tear up again. “I don’t want to go to some strange place with strangers and live by myself without my mom to cook for me or without Ven to ask me to watch a movie with him and then you won’t…” She closed her eyes and the tears rolled down her cheeks. “You won’t be there at the end of the school day anymore.”

Terra knew Aqua better than anyone and he felt like even more of an absolute asshole for only focusing on how he was feeling and not realizing her own worries right away. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her so she fell slightly off the bed into him. She put her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his neck. “I want you to listen to me okay?”

She nodded though he knew she was making an effort not to cry more.

“You’re without a doubt the strongest person I know. If there’s anyone who can leave everything she’s ever known and be just fine, it’s you. You’re going to do way bigger things than this town could ever dream of because I know you can do it.” He nudged his head against hers. His chest still ached at the thought of her leaving but it honestly wasn’t about him, it never really should’ve been. “It’s okay to be afraid, but I know you’re gonna be just fine. I know you, Aqua.”

“I took the flower out of the garbage. I never wanted to get rid of it.” She let go of him, leaning back to her bed a little; Terra realized she still had the bunny in a tight grip in one of her hands, just like she used to.

“I’m sorry, you what?”

Aqua nodded over towards the nightstand where the flower he gave her was sitting. “I wanted everyone to think leaving didn’t bother me, everyone was so proud I got into this school I didn’t want to let them down by saying how I really felt. I knew it would hurt you to see me sad, that I just wanted you to be okay. I thought if you could see me let go of things you’d know I was okay, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” He reached his hand up to her chin, forcing her to look back down at him. “I’m always proud of you. God, I’m gonna miss you like crazy, but I couldn’t be prouder of you. Distance can do its worst, but it’s not something we can’t handle.”

She rolled her eyes but there was a small smile pulling at her lips. Aqua lifted her hand, holding her pinky out to him; her silent way of asking, “promise?”

He hooked his finger with her.

Aqua threw her arms around him again, hugging herself closer.

“I’m sorry, for the things I said earlier.” He placed his hands on her back. “I should’ve known you were upset.”

She shook her head, telling him it was okay. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

He knew having to say goodbye to her next week was going to be one of the hardest things he did but it wasn’t forever, it wasn’t even for most the year. They had phones, he had a car, it wasn’t the end of anything really, just a little different than usual. Somehow they’d always be together, he knew it deep down. As long as he had that, it would be okay.


	13. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: The summer after Aqua’s first year in college; Terra and Aqua are 20 & 19 and Ven is 15  
> Rating:  T (Sexual situations and Language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE ONE I ACCIDENTALLY EMAILED TO THE WRONG EMAIL AT WORK AND THEY ACTUALLY READ SOME OF IT END ME NOW. TBF it wasn’t any of the nsfw stuff lmao it was all the bits in Terra’s room that were just them talking and after they leave the room before they get in the car and even then just the sfw stuff that’s all. But still my heart my never recover cause YIKES. Now you guys get to have the full story in all its lovely context haha 

 

* * *

 

**_“_ ** **_It's always best to tell each other major life events, so there's no awkwardness."_ **

**_-Emily_ **

* * *

 

It was the dead of summer and Aqua could absolutely feel it. It was an old town and very few buildings had any sort of central air, usually it was just an air conditioner propped up in a window. Terra’s house was very much included; his fan was vibrating on his desk, more so blowing humidity around than anything else. It wasn’t cool in here, in fact it was probably worse considering the window was open but his door was closed.

Aqua could’ve honestly cared less though.

Terra’s hands were hot on her back, fingers pressed into her skin as he laid on his side on his bed. Her hands were busy tangled up in his hair, lips against his. The room was already warm let alone wrapped up in his arms, but even though she could feel the sheen of sweat over her body, she couldn’t pry herself away.

He moved his lips to trail along her jaw, one of her hands dropping to his shoulder. She wasn’t sure where his shirt had gone, or if he had been even wearing before they found themselves tangled up on his bed. He had tossed hers somewhere but she couldn’t care to recall where. A small cry fell from her mouth when he kissed down her neck, stopping right before her shoulder. Her fingers curled into his hair, hips pressing up towards his as heat swirled in the pit of her stomach.

Terra dropped a hand to thigh, fingers running up her skin till he reached the hem of her shorts. He moved his lips back up to her jaw, his hand reaching around to grasp her ass. Aqua kicked her leg over his hips, pulling herself even closer to him. He leaned his forehead against hers as he groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

It was humid, and hot and she was probably sweaty but she was aching, every touch just making it worse. Aqua tilted her head up to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair to the base of his neck. He groaned again, hand keeping her close as he rolled his hips into hers. She gasped against him, lips pulling away just slightly, at feeling his arousal so close to where she wanted him. Close, but not enough.

Aqua placed her other hand on his chest but before he could even question it, she pushed her weight against him till he was on his back. She sat up, legs on either side of his hips. Terra pushed himself onto his elbows, giving her a slight grin as his eyes trailed up her body.

“Every time,” he breathed.

“Are you complaining?” Aqua reached a hand around her back, popping the latch on her bra.

“No, God, no.” He was already sitting up by the time she tossed her bra over the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

She couldn’t stop her smile when he kissed her; quick, egar kisses that made her hands reach up for his thick hair once again. Her sensitive skin pressed up against his chest only had her pulling herself as close as she could. Fingers curled against his head when he pushed his hips to hers again. He trailed his hand down her back, sending chills through her body.

Aqua dropped her hands to his waist, trying to pop the button of his jeans but it was admittedly a little hard to do so when Terra started kissing down her neck again. Her fingers slipped when he nipped at her skin. “You’re distracting me,” she murmured, though she managed to get the button undone, tugging at the zipper.

He breathed in sharply when her hand brushed over him. “Yeah, I am.” He swatted her hands away from him so he could undo her shorts, slipping his other hand down the back.

“Terra,” she laughed lightly when he grabbed at her ass.

“Not my fault.” He leaned in to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her flush against him. It still wasn’t close enough.

She rolled her hips against him, his other hand dropping to the back of her thigh, holding her tightly as he pushed himself back into her. “Terra,” she groaned. “Please.”

The door swung open so sharply it nearly made Aqua jump out of her skin.

“Terra,” Ven whined. “Can we please go get ice-” He paused as he stepped into the room, blinking.

“Jesus Christ, Ventus.” Terra at least recovered better than Aqua did as he moved his hands to her back, using his arms to block her chest as she could only stare in a terrible sort of horror at the boy who was like her little brother. “Don’t you fucking know how to knock?”

She knew she should grab a blanket or a shirt or something but her stomach was in her throat, paralyzed with a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

Ven slapped his hands over his eyes. “Can’t you lock your damn door? Seriously! _That’s_ what it’s there for!”

“Godammit, Ven, don’t just stand there. Leave!”

“Leave a sign next time or just I don’t know, say something so I, you know, don’t get this mental image stuck in my head forever.”

“I’m not telling you when I want to be alone with my girlfriend. Just for fucks sake, go, _please_.”

“Christ, believe me, I want to.” Ven quickly turned and managed to get with his eyes still covered; though he did shut the door with way more force than he needed to.

They sat there for a second, the sound of Ven’s footsteps down the hall. Terra sighed, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. She ran her finger lightly over the hair near the base of his neck trying to remember how breathe, and not be semi-horrified.

It was actually surprising it had never happened before. She was always allowed in Terra’s room, from being kids into teenagers and now; her parents were always a little stricter on the matter whenever he was over her house but his parents never really minded. When they started to hit the years where the difference between genders became more apparent, his parents would have him keep the door open but they grew lax with that rule the older Terra got. It wasn’t unusual for her and Terra to hang out behind closed doors, especially if it was late at night and they were trying to keep their voices from waking up the rest of the house. It was apparently so common Ven had forgotten the nature of her and Terra’s relationship had changed.

Terra looked up at her, huffing a little bit, breath blowing at some of his bangs. She reached a hand up to brush the stray hair from his face, though some of his hair was already sticking to his forehead from the heat. They might not’ve been helping matters in that regard either.

“I suppose we should take the kid to get ice cream,” he said, rolling his eyes but Aqua knew the look on his face. He felt bad.

“Okay,” Aqua nodded.

He leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips before carefully sliding her off his lap so he could untangle himself and stand up. He shifted a little, trying to redo the parts of his jeans Aqua managed to get undone. Seh sat back down, eying his floor for her own discarded clothes.

She knew it was an unusual change for Ven. Even though he was well aware of it happening and was always supportive of them and their relationship there was never really a time Ven couldn’t just walk in even closed doors. He was never barred from hanging out with either Terra or Aqua, unless he just didn’t want his little brother hanging around.  It was never for anything particularly private or something Ven himself probably wouldn’t want to walk in on. It was probably more out of habit for him to open closed doors without thinking what could be going on behind them.

Terra tossed her shirt up on the bed, “Found it,” he snorted, grabbing a tank top off his floor to throw on.

“Thanks,” she said, leaning back to button and zip her shorts back up before reaching over the side of the bed for her bra.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, grabbing what were probably his keys off the dresser.

Aqua shrugged as she hooked her bra back on to be able to pull her t-shirt back on her head. “Same thing that’s bothering you.”

He reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I guess I forgot he probably wouldn’t think about it.”

“He’s never really had to before.” Not just in regards to her, but Terra never really had girlfriends he’d bring home, it never usually lasted long enough to get that far. The only girl who ever spent a significant time in his house that wasn’t one of Ven’s friends was Aqua, which he was used to.

He leaned forward, tilting her chin up with his finger. “I’ll try and talk to him, okay?  It’ll be fine. I think.”

A smile pulled at her lips. Terra wasn’t especially great at confronting anyone but she knew he’d do anything if it was Ven’s happiness that was at stake. “Okay,” she said.

Terra held out a hand to help her up off the bed. She followed him out of his room, down the familiar hallway and stairwell. His parents weren’t home at all, both at work since it was a weekday; which only served as a reminder that there were worse things that could’ve happened than just Ven.

“Hey,” Terra called out when he hit the bottom step. “Where’re you at, kiddo?”

Ven’s head popped up from the couch where he had clearly been laying down. His phone was still in his hands but he looked a little more confused than anything else. “Here, why?”

“Let’s get your ice cream,” Terra said, gesturing towards the door.

“Wait, I mean, we don’t have to go _right_ now.”

Aqua was trailing behind Terra a little, the first time she could ever remember she wasn’t sure what to say to Ven. She very well knew he wasn’t a child anymore, that he understood but at the same time she hated feeling like he’d be upset in any way by her and Terra’s newer aspects to their relationship. “It’s fine, it’s really hot out,” she said with a smile, urging him on.

Ven opened his mouth, but quickly shut it, pushing himself off the couch. He followed Aqua and Terra out of the house and locked the door behind them but by the time they all got in the car, no one really seemed to know what to say. It was a strange sort of silence, one Aqua wasn’t even really sure she felt ever hanging out with either boys.

All three of them were always close despite the age gap Ven had with them. She didn’t like it at all but as Terra stared out at the road and Ven had his eyes down on his phone, she didn’t know how to bring up the subject without making it worse. Granted, she wasn’t sure if that was possible.

She reached her hand over to nudge Terra in the arm. He was the one who said he’d say something; it was better now than sitting in the Gainsboroughs’ candy shop.

He rolled his head over to give her an “I know, I know” look, but he was hesitating. Aqua didn’t want to force him, but at the same time it wasn’t going to get better if someone didn’t say something.

“Ah, hey, Ven?” Terra said, eyes glancing up at the rearview mirror.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Oh,” Ven said. “It’s fine.”

Aqua turned her head to the backseat but he looked as unconcerned as he sounded. “It doesn’t seem like it would be something that’s just fine.”

Ven snorted, leaning his head against the headrest. “Okay, I mean….ah, this is a little weird to talk about.”

“You’re telling me,” Terra sighed. “But still, I knew you weren’t aware so I’m sorry for yelling. You just kinda caught me off guard.”

“Well, I mean I wouldn’t say I wasn’t aware, not that second obviously. I honestly should’ve knocked though you were right. It’s not like I didn’t know.”

Aqua blinked at him. “Know what?”

“That you guys were sleeping together.”

Terra choked a little though Aqua could only stare. Ven was fifteen it’s not like he was a small child but still he always kind of was a baby to her and hearing him say it like that just…how did time pass so quickly?

“Excuse me?” Terra asked when he seemed to be able to talk again.

“Okay, okay,” Ven said, holding his hands up. “I didn’t _know_ but I assumed in the least. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Terra said slowly.

“Which is why I know I should’ve knocked but I guess old habits die hard. No offense but I hope they die fast. I love you both but I’d rather let you know, let you have your time alone.”

Aqua bit down on her lip. Ven didn’t seem upset in the least, well, after the initial shock of it but she was. As beyond happy she was to be with Terra and share those kind of moments with him, she was also well aware of the ever growing shift in the relationship between the three of them.

“This doesn’t change anything with you, Ven, or how we feel about you. I just…” she paused for a second. “I know it’s different now, that there are times when it’s just us or doors that probably shouldn’t be just swung open but that doesn’t mean it’s any less of the three of us. Did that make any sense?” Aqua looked over to Terra. “I feel like that didn’t make any sense.”

“No, I mean, I know what you mean,” Ven said, fingers fiddling with each other.  “I know it’s not the same as it used to be and it’s okay, really. I know how you guys feel about each other, I’d rather it be this way. I know it change some things sure, but you’re both stuck with me as a little brother still.”

She had to smile at his words and even Terra seemed to breathe a sigh of relief next to her. “When did you get so mature, Ven?”

He leaned himself back against the seat giving her a wide grin. “About the time you started getting embarrassed to see Terra without a shirt on.”

Aqua rolled her eyes but the awkward air that had been hanging in the car finally seemed to lift. She turned back around to see the town just up a head.

“So we’re all good?” Terra asked, eyes in the rearview window.

“Yeah, course. Just as long as…” Ven paused as he reached his foot up to the back of Terra’s seat to kick it some. “You lock your damn door next time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Terra snorted as he drove into town, finding a usual spot to park the car so they could make the short walk to the candy shop; one they had done countless times together.

Aqua stepped out onto the sidewalk, stretching her arms over her head as the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was finally going away. She was more relieved than anything that Ven knew while things had changed their feelings towards him and towards the three of them did not change. Also that it was Ven who opened the door and not one of Terra’s parents because that had the potential to be more awkward and embarrassing.  She cringed just thinking about it.

Ven jumped up on the sidewalk behind her, Terra not too far behind. “You know, you guys can just tell me next time. I’ll, y’know, leave you alone.”

Terra swung his arm around Ven’s shoulders, tugging his head down some. “I’m not giving you a code word.”

“Why not?” he snorted, trying to get away as Terra led him to where Aqua was walking. “Mom and Dad will never have to know.”

“Oh, they’re never gonna know in the first place, isn’t that right?”

Ven was silent for a second but Terra must’ve pushed down on Ven a little because he was suddenly laughing. “Okay, okay.”

Terra let go of Ven, who quickly pushed his brother back but neither looked particularly concerned.

“Ice cream is on me,” he said, scrambling forward to hold the door open for Aqua and Terra as a wicked grin crossed his lips. “As congratulations.”

Terra reached over to hit at the back of Ven’s head, ushering the now near hysterical boy into the parlor. He put his hands on Ven’s shoulders, leaning in some. “I swear I may actually kill you this time, Ventus.”

He wasn’t concerned as he was still laughing so hard he could barely breathe and Aqua wasn’t sure why she had been so concerned in the first place either.  Ven was trying to mouth that he was sorry to Aqua but he couldn’t get the words out before Terra had an arm around Ven’s neck again. Terra was unable to quite bite back his own smile as he reached to ruffle Ven’s hair.

Aqua shook her head, trying to hold back her own snort of laughter. Honestly, some things would never change.

 

 


	14. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Mentioned/Implied Cloud/Tifa & Zack/Aerith  
> Setting: Halloween before New Years from the first chapter; Terra & Aqua are 20 & 19, Ven is 16  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these came from ideas I already had but this one absolutely came from the quote. I read it and was like oh no this has to get worked in somehow cause I need it. I had already written Cid, Zack and Aerith in so I figured Cloud was around here somewhere too lmao It ended up a lot cuter than I thought it would be too. Also picking out the kids’ Halloween outfits was the highlight of my day lmao

 

* * *

 

**"If you're gonna throw your life away, he'd better have a motorcycle."**

**-Lorelai**

* * *

 

It wasn’t a huge secret that Aqua loved Halloween. There was just something so very magical about the leaves starting to change colors, the small of fall in the air. The sun setting over the town center and all the haystacks, pumpkins, lanterns, the creepy decorations mixed with the cute ones that lined every store front and all over the green. All the stores stayed open late so the kids could have a safe place to go trick-or-treating, an assortment of all sorts of costumes parading the sidewalks for hours as the kids played and gathered all the candy they could.

She remembered it well. Aqua loved getting dressed up in whatever she chose to be that year and taking the short drive into town with her mom and Terra and his mom to go around to all the stores and play the games the town always had set up for the kids. When Ven was old enough he’d join them too, holding their hands as he tried to keep up between them. She used to be able to get them to get their costumes to match when Terra and Ven were young enough not to care but she found about the time Ven wanted to go out with his friends instead was about the time Terra didn’t want to go at all anymore; which did kind of suck cause he didn’t eat most of his candy and would give it to her. _Some people_ apparently thought Halloween had an age limit, she absolutely did not.

“Trick or treat!” a group of voice exclaimed causing Aqua to look down at the sidewalk and not over the town center like she had been. It was a group of three kids, old enough to be on their own for the night and all looking mighty pleased about it.

She didn’t recognize them even though none of them had their faces covered but that wasn’t too unexpected; most people from surrounding towns came out for the night. “Look at you all,” she said with a smile, pushing herself up from the stool she was sitting on so she could grab a handful of candy from the bowl set up next to her. “Happy Halloween,” she said dropping some candy in each bag with only excited “thank you!”s in response before the kids took off again.

Aqua sat back down with a small sigh. It was starting to slow down; a lot of the kids already in the center of town after their initial go around was done. While sure, at nineteen it was a little old to go treat or treating she still liked dressing up and participating. Once Terra stopped caring about it and working at Cid’s, Aqua always volunteered to sit outside the front of the diner and hand out candy since Cid was the last person who’d want to do it. She didn’t mind one bit and because she knew she was doing him a big favor that Cid wouldn’t care how much candy she bought for the store and how much she ate for herself.

It was a huge win in her opinion she thought as she popped another peanut butter cup in her mouth.

Aqua glanced behind her, looking in the bright windows of the diner. It wasn’t too busy since the dinner rush was already over a little early do to the events outside but there were a few families getting some food. The only other person in sight was Ven, who looked a little comical wiping down the counter dressed in a long red cape, the rest of his costume an assortment of clothes and silver armor he made himself (minus the hammer in one hand since Cid said absolutely not). Of course, it would’ve been nice if Terra had told her he wasn’t working tonight.

She sighed again, though this time a little less from holiday cheer and more for the uneasy knot in her stomach. She pulled her phone out of the short jean jacket she was wearing over her dress and clicked into messages but the last one sent to Terra was the one she sent three hours ago and still hadn’t heard anything from him.

It wasn’t unusual so to speak; sure they talked a lot but not every hour of every day. He had every right to have time to himself but she was only here for the weekend before she had to go back to school. She knew Halloween wasn’t his favorite thing but it would be nice even if he just came to hang out with her.

Aqua reached over to the bowl to grab another piece of chocolate. Whatever, if he didn’t want to enjoy the festivities fine, she was sure going to. She got to eat all the candy she wanted and got to dress up, how could that be a bad night?

She had done it before but she decided to go with a 50’s theme this year. It was overdone maybe, but she found the style to be cute so it was a nice excuse to use it. She dug through thrift stores all over her university town and found a beautiful blue dress with a fitted bodice and a wide skirt that twirled out when she spun around (which, yes, she absolutely did do). It was off the shoulder on both sides so she had to get a jean jacket to wear over it since October wasn’t usually warm enough for that, but with the black headband with a matching bow on top, super fluffy white petticoat, and Mary Janes her mom had from some of Aqua’s performances she was pleased with her costume.

Though, it would be nice if her supposed best friend would actually answer his phone so she could give him all the dark chocolate she was hoarding in her pocket for him. Stupid boy.

“Trick or treat!” That voice made Aqua look up from her phone, considering it wasn’t nearly as young as most the voices she heard that night. “Or well, kinda, we don’t have bags.”

Aqua had to laugh when she saw all of Ven’s friends standing in front of her. They didn’t have bags true, but they all did have costumes, and matching ones at that. It was adorable to say the least, even if it did serve as an ever reminder that her friend didn’t want to have anything to do with tonight. “I assume you’re here for Ven?”

“Yep,” Sora nodded, though one of his hands was already reaching into the candy bowl. Someone, presumably Kairi, had drawn an eyeliner goatee and mustache onto his baby face, making him look a little ridiculous.

Roxas was nearby, shoving his very patriotic shield at his brother until Sora passed the blond some of the candy.

“Personality wise, I’m pretty sure you two have the wrong costumes on,” Aqua snorted.

“Yeah, but Rox has the hair, so…” Lea dropped his hand onto Roxas’s head, ruffling his hair for effect. It kind of looked like they just wrapped Lea’s arm in duct tape but someone did convince him to wear his hair down, as opposed to pulled back like usual.

“And cause no one can put up with you like Roxas can,” Xion said from Lea’s other side. She still had her short hair down but otherwise dressed in dark blacks and greens, probably to match Ven’s godly attire.

“That’s true,” Sora said, though his mouth was still full of chocolate as Kairi was trying to get him away from the bowl. She was also dressed in almost all black just a little silver and red to bring out her red hair that was pretty telling to who she was supposed to be; and there weren’t that many female characters on the team to begin with.

“No one asked you, idiot,” Lea rolled his eyes, Roxas taking to hit Lea with the shield instead to get him to get his elbow off Roxas’ head.

Both Riku and Namine were hanging at the back the group, as per usual. Riku looked a mix of amused and annoyed as Sora had taken to trying to shove some of the candy in Kairi’s mouth while she laughed and tried to get away. Riku was dressed probably the most plainly in just a purple button up and black slacks though, the annoyance probably came from when the others clearly implied who they thought Riku was most fitting for.

Namine was always quiet as she was the newest member to the gang, only having lived here for a few weeks now but Aqua was happy to see her fitting in wearing a black dress and long red jacket to match the rest of the group. It couldn’t be easy to move somewhere that everyone your age has known each other since they were babies and still feely okay to fit in, especially someone as shy as Namine seemed to be. Aqua was happy it was her kids that were making Namine feel at home in her new town.

“Alright,” Ven said as the door next to Aqua swung open, cape swishing as he struck some dramatic pose. “I am here.”

Kairi and Sora were still fighting over candy, Lea was blocking Roxas’ hands with his shield Lea somehow got a hold of while Xion laughed in response.

“It’s gonna be a night,” Riku said.

Sora didn’t seem to take too kindly to that, swinging his other arm around Riku’s neck. “I think you mean a _very good_ night.”

“I meant what I said.” The silver haired boy at least was kind of smiling now.

“Alright go on, you’re hogging the store front,” Aqua said with a laugh, noting Sora’s hand reaching back for the bowl. “And the candy, get on now.”

“You’ll be okay?” Ven asked, walking backwards down the sidewalk as his team had already started walking, a few turning to wave back to Aqua.

“I’m fine here,” she said waving. “Have a good time at the party.”

Ven gave her a smile and wave before turning to jog after his friends, hammer coming down to tap at Xion’s head. It seemed all too fast their laughter was gone.

Aqua sighed as she looked back down at her phone in her lap. Still nothing. The street was pretty empty now, just the people in the center of town having a good time, the teenagers off at whoever was hosting a Halloween party, and Aqua here, reaching for another peanut butter cup.

Maybe she should just call him, tell him to come keep her company but he could also be sleeping and she didn’t want to bother him at all. She reached for the bowl of candy yet again.

It wasn’t exactly quiet out, music was playing people were laughing and shouting, some kids flat out screaming but even then Aqua could still feel the sudden sound of a heavy engine pulling into town. Most of the roads were covered with people and kids wandering around but if you went slow enough you could get through; Sherriff Auburn and a few other officers were on duty to help with traffic should they need it so Aqua didn’t pay too much mind.

Well, until she could see it wasn’t a car but a sleek black and very familiar motorcycle. The driver was going relatively slow, the engine noise pretty calm but honestly it was never that bad considering she knew that bike like everyone in town knew it. It was a little weird though; Cloud hated social events even more than Terra did so she had no idea why the blond would be showing himself around now. He could’ve just been going home but he didn’t need to go through town for that, nor did he have a passenger which meant Tifa wasn’t dragging him somewhere.

Aqua supposed it wasn’t any of her business anyways. She liked Cloud but he was a little older than even Terra was so it’s not like she spent massive amount of time with Cloud or his friends, outside of the occasional party. Terra would actually go to those, surprisingly enough; he always liked Zack and since he had been taking to hanging out with Aerith and in turn Cloud and Tifa, Aqua did find herself around them every now and then.

But not enough for Aqua to try and not choke on her candy when the bike stopped in the street in front of her. He turned off the engine as she tried to stop choking, propping the bike up before swinging his leg over to step up onto the sidewalk. She supposed he could just be here to pick up something from Cid’s but there was something a little off.

Despite knowing Cloud’s bike, she was pretty sure that wasn’t him. Okay, she didn’t make a habit of staring at him, but he was a fairly slender guy even with working at his dad’s auto shop since he was a kid. Those shoulders weren’t Cloud, nor were the arms, or the beat leather jacket, or the brown hair when he pulled off the helmet.

Aqua promptly inhaled the rest of her candy causing her to cough when she saw Terra looking back at her.

“How many times have I told you not to eat those so fast,” he said as he walked over, helmet under his arm as he reached his other hand out to her.

She promptly swatted him away, still coughing but now she was more mad than surprised. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Aqua managed to get out.

Terra, on the other hand, looked more amused than anything. “I’m coming to get you, what else would I be doing?”

She took a breath, finally being able to but it absolutely didn’t make the situation better; even if he was still leaning over her slightly making it hard not to glance down at the tight white shirt under his jacket. “I meant on the bike, you idiot. You don’t know how to drive that.”

“Obviously I do, I just brought it here didn’t I?”

Aqua could only blink at him. “Is that why you were ignoring me?”

“I was not ignoring you,” he said, straightening himself up but still watching her. “I was trying to find something to wear.”

It was a little unusual attire. Maybe not so much the shirt and pants but the leather jacket was misplaced, even if it was for the bike. “Why?” she asked.

“Zack invited us to go to a Halloween party and I know you love that kinda stuff,” Terra shrugged like it was the most obvious answer in the world but her heart was in her throat.

“You never told me.”

“Yeah,” he snorted, reaching his hand out to push at her chin lightly. “That was the point. He asked me last week or so and by then you had already been sending me pictures of what you were planning to wear tonight so I figured why not.” Terra gestured vaguely to himself. “Matches right?”

Aqua was still in such a state of surprise she nearly tripped over her feet as she stood up from the stool. His attire did make a little more sense in that context; usually he’d still be in a t-shirt and shorts even this late in the year. She did try to ignore the fact he actually wore something on Halloween with the specific intention of matching hers but her stomach felt light at the thought.

“You did this for me?”

“Yeah,” he said like it was no big deal at all. “Course.”

She reached her hands out to adjust the front of his jacket, the leather old and worn in her hands. “Where did you even get this thing?”

“It’s my dad’s,” Terra said.

Aqua blinked up at him. “Like your actual dad?”

“Yeah,” Terra said, rolling his eyes. “Can you imagine Paul wearing this? I’m pretty sure the only colors in his closet are tan and plaid. No, it was in the garage in a bunch of bags Mom’s been meaning to toss for ages. I figured the least the man could do after walking out on us ages ago.”

She ran her hands down the material a little bit before letting go. She knew she had known Terra’s biological dad but she was a baby at the time and only knew what he looked like from the few pictures that were still around. They did look alike as Terra had gotten older, similar facial structure and build, something she knew used to bother him. He used to be jealous of Ven who looked so much like their mom, making Aqua remind Terra that all three of them not only shared the same eyes and smile, but also the same big heart which set Terra apart from his father. That always seemed to make him feel better; at least back then, he was better with it now.

“It looks good on you,” she said. It was true, it fit him well, not too big or too small though she highly doubted he’d start wearing jackets any time soon.

“Well, thanks, but are we going or not?” He walked backwards a little bit, back towards the bike.

Aqua blinked at him. She had completely forgotten the party and his chosen ride for the night. “Wait, you mean like you want me to come with you on that?”

“That’s why it’s here,” he said, smile looking way too amused for his own good.

“I’m not getting on that with you.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “Don’t trust me?”

Aqua crossed her arms against her chest. “I trust you plenty, Terra, but I didn’t even know you knew how to ride a motorcycle until five minutes ago.”

“It’s pretty boring around here with you gone,” he said, leaning over to a side bag. “I had nothing better to do so I asked Cloud if he’d show me, easy as that.”

There was no one in the world she trusted more than Terra and she knew he’d never put her in a situation that was dangerous. Still she didn’t even know if she’d go with Cloud who had been driving that thing since before he could legally drive.

“C’mon,” Terra said, pulling out a second helmet, presumably Tifa’s. “Do you honestly think Cloud would let me use his bike if he didn’t think it was okay?”

That was actually a very fair point. She bit down on her lower lip. “Fine.”

“Is that a ‘I’m only doing this because I never say no to Terra’? or a ‘I’m actually okay with this and it’ll be fun’?” He had dropped his helmet onto the bike, holding the smaller one in his hands towards her.

It was admittedly different and she wasn’t sure if the knots him her stomach were nerves or anticipation but even when she was unsure of herself, she knew she could always trust him. “It’ll be fun.”

Terra took a few steps forward carefully placing the helmet down on her head. It was a little tight and felt odd to breathe but otherwise it was okay. She watched him as he glanced over her shoulder, giving a wave to probably Cid who must’ve known Terra was going to take her from her candy post. He moved back to the bike, kicking a leg over so he could sit down and balance the bike with both his feet on the ground. He gestured for her to come over.

Aqua was pretty glad she decided to wear shorts under her dress for warmth. She walked across the sidewalk and carefully moved to sit down behind him. Her skirt was a little too fluffy and she couldn’t reach the ground at all but the bike was steady under Terra’s control.

“Kick your feet up there,” he said, turning slightly to gesture where she should keep her legs. “We don’t have to go very far, alright?”

She nodded as she did what she was told. It did seem a little better now that she was sitting so close to him, his familiar warmth bringing her the usual comfort, enough to ease her nerves. Aqua reached her arms around him, leaning in so her head was over his shoulder as he put his helmet back on. He smelt a little like leather and oil but it was still unique to him, and not unwelcome.

The bike roared to life underneath her, the vibrations making her legs feel a little like jelly. Terra leaned his head against hers lightly, asking if she was ready. She tightened her grip on him a little but nodded back.

It was slow at first, different, but not too bad. When they got past the crowds of people and the town, the speed picked up, the familiar location blurring by as the wind whipped around her. Her breath was in her throat at the sudden surge of adrenaline but it still wasn’t bad. It was smoother than she expected, not nearly as frightening as she thought it could be. Of course, part of that was she was pressed up against Terra’s back, her hands clenched together around his stomach as he drove, an endless comfort even in a new situation. She risked looking around a little bit, the air kinda chilly but everything else was warm. 

She couldn’t hear him because of the wind but she could feel him laugh a little, like she was gonna get a big “I told you so” when they were done. Whatever. She could take it. Aqua propped her chin up on his shoulder, closing her eyes for just a moment. This was a lot better than sitting eating candy alone all night.


	15. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: Early fall of Aqua’s second year of college; Terra & Aqua are 22 & 21, Ven is 17  
> Rating: T (for some underage drinking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t gonna post this quite yet but I just felt like something fun would be nice ^^ Idk why I thought of this one lmao but when I did I had to write it. I really love Terra being a big brother not only to Ven but the other kids too, even when they call him at 3am for irresponsible reasons. He still loves them.

* * *

 

**_“They’re always sticky, you know, like they’ve got jam on their hands. Even if there’s no jam in the house, somehow they’ve always got jam on their hands. I’m not the right guy to deal with that. I have no patience for jam hands.”_ **

**_-Luke_ **

* * *

 

Terra was vaguely aware of his phone ringing somewhere. He could kinda hear it, the familiar ringtone, the buzzing but it was so dark and he was so warm. It was a little annoying when all he really wanted to do was stay asleep. His head felt heavy on the pillow, his back pressed up against the wall, he was pretty sure his arm was asleep but it didn’t really matter when fingers were lightly curled into the front of his shirt.

The phone stopped ringing. He could feel Aqua’s head under his chin, the sweet smell of vanilla from her hair, her warm body up against his under the blanket that covered her very small bed. He had one arm draped over her waist, holding her close and reminding him that at least for the weekend he wasn’t sleeping alone in his room back home.

Terra sighed as he curled himself a little bit towards her, ready to fall right back asleep. Then his phone decided to go off again. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning as sleep started to get farther and farther away from him.

“Just answer it,” Aqua murmured against him, clearly at least somewhat awake too.

“They can wait.” He didn’t moved but he blinked open his eyes, the dark shadows of her dorm room blurring into focus. He could see the light from his phone shinning; he probably left it in his jeans which were on the floor somewhere. He had no idea where exactly as they had come off in a bit of hurry.

“They might just keep calling, it could be serious.”

He sighed, she was probably right as per usual. Though, he was pretty sure everyone knew he wasn’t home and he hoped they’d at least call someone closer if there was an emergency.

The phone stopped for a moment, before ringing yet again.

“Oh my God, Terra,” she said, hitting her hands against him a little. “Just answer it.”

“Fine, fine.” He pulled his arm out from under her; though it didn’t do too much considering it was completely asleep, before he pushed himself to roll over her. He paused briefly to lean in and rub his face against hers, making her laugh as she weakly tried to push him off. Terra kicked his legs over the bed, pushing himself to his feet to find wherever his phone was. He stretched his arms over his head before crouching down to the shining pile of clothing left in a heap on the floor.

He managed to pull the still buzzing phone from his pocket, seeing his little brother’s cheerful face on the screen. Terra hit answer before holding his phone to his ear. “Ventus, I swear if you’re calling me at 3am to have me watch some stupid video you found I might kill you.”

“Hey, Terra!” Ven said, though he sounded a little distant, the noise in the background a little overwhelming. “Good morning!”

It wouldn’t be too unusual to get calls from Ven this early in the morning. Usually it was because he was sitting up at home bored and not able to sleep but considering how loud it was, he was absolutely not at home. “Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“Why would you call me if you can’t even hear me?” Terra could hear Aqua rustling behind him, probably sitting up realizing the situation was odd too.

“Okay, okay, God, hang on.” There was music, and people chattering, laughter and shouting but a door closed and it almost all went away. “Oh wow, it’s so much better out here. Did you know how nice it is out tonight?”

Terra reached up to rub at his forehead. Ven was fairly responsible as an almost seventeen year old boy but he was also an almost seventeen year old boy. As far as Terra knew, Ven wasn’t terribly big into parties and drinking but it would explain his behavior right now. “No, I was in bed, remember.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“You gonna tell me where you are?”

“Umm…there’s some trees, one of those circly streets, some other houses.”

“Where, Ven, not what it looks like.”

He hesitated which was what Terra was afraid of.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“I didn’t drive here.”

“Okay, who did?”

“Lea. He’s the only one with a car.”

Lea wasn’t a bad kid in the least, but his “should we do this?” and “No, it’s probably not smart” ratio was always a little off. “Who else is with you?”

“Riku and um, oh, he’s already here. Hey, buddy. You okay?”

There was some mumbled response that Terra couldn’t quite make out and then Ven grunting as he was clearly sitting down. Probably because Riku was sitting or lying down outside, who, of course, was even younger than Ven was. Just wonderful.

“It’s Terra, he wants to know where we are,” Ven continued. “Do you know?”

He clearly shoved the phone at Riku, whose voice was much clearer than before. “Yeah, I think so.”

Terra didn’t want to come off as angry, because he was glad Ven at least had the common sense to call Terra himself and not try and leave on their own or wait for the cops to show up. He was a more or less frustrated they couldn’t have avoided this situation all together but if it was done, it was done. “You okay there, kiddo?”

“Yeah, just a little…dizzy you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Riku says he knows where we are,” Ven said, putting the phone up to his ear again.

“I heard him.” Terra closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Is it just you three?”

“No, uh, Rox too. I don’t see him out here though. He’s probably with Lea.”

“Okay, no one else? Not Sora? Not the girls?”

“Nope,” Ven said, popping the “p” a little too loud. “Just us four.”

Well, that was something; at least it was four who could handle themselves fairly well. “Okay, I want you to listen to me, Ven, and do exactly what I say.”

“Okay, Ter.”

“I want you to have Riku text me the address, then go inside and get Lea and Roxas and bring them outside. I want all four of you to wait at the end of the street away from the house, and just wait. Don’t be too loud, don’t fool around, just wait until I get there. If anyone happens to ask just tell them you’re waiting for your brother. You got it?”

“I got it.” He paused for a moment. “Hey, Terra?”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Terra sighed, dropping his hand from his face. “It’s okay. I’m glad you knew you could call me. I’ll be there soon as I can.”

“Okay.”

The phone call clicked off and Terra let it fall back into the pile of clothes. He groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Terra?” Aqua’s voice was careful, gentle. She probably had a fairly good idea of what was going on just from hearing his side alone.

He grabbed his phone again and his jeans as he stood up. “It’s okay, I’ve got it under control.” He easily pulled his pants over his shorts, reaching back down for the last t-shirt her wore to throw over his tank top. His phone buzzed once which was probably the address, hopefully they were smart enough to not go to a party anywhere near town and they were closer to the university.

“Are they okay?”

Terra turned around to see her sitting up watching him, her hands clutching the blanket to her chest and her forehead furrowed like it did when she was worried. “Yes, they’re fine. Ven was with Riku and I’m sure Lea wouldn’t let Roxas wander off alone. I’m gonna go get them, okay?”

She nodded though she didn’t particularly look put at ease.

He slipped his phone back in his pocket, quickly patting his hands over his front and back pockets to make sure his keys and wallet were still there before he reached over to tilt her chin up towards him. “I got it, okay? I’ll kill them myself before I let anything happen to them.”

That time at least a smile pulled at her lips. He leaned in to kiss her which was a slight mistake because it only made leaving the warmth of her bed and presence that much harder. On second thought, he might actually kill them.

“Do you want company?” she asked when he leaned back up, reaching for his keys.

“Nah, you get some rest, okay? I can’t promise I’ll be back soon, but I will be back.”

Aqua gestured to her nightstand. “Take my keycard so you can get back in.”

He reached over to grab it, leaning in to kiss her again before heading to the door. “Sleep, okay?”

“Be safe,” she waved, yawn pulling at her lips. “I’ll keep my phone on in case you need me.”

“Okay.” He pulled open the door, nearly being blinded by the bright hallway lights before closing it behind him and starting on the way back to the parking garage.

Thankfully by some miracle the address wasn’t actually too terribly far away. It was only about a thirty minute drive out to suburbs around the city. Though in those thirty minutes he could at least think of all ways he’d make sure they didn’t try and pull a stunt like this again. They were kids, and sometimes kids did stupid things; God knows Terra wasn’t innocent of his fair share of teenage nonsense. Still they were kids and kids who could get hurt, they might not understand that yet but he did.

He slowed down when he saw the street name on a nearby sign. Sure enough, he could already see familiar figures on the street corner. Ven was standing up by the street sign while the others had taken to sitting down but they were all there; Riku had his phone out though he looked a little like he was nodding off where as Roxas was completely asleep, mouth open wide as he had his head on Lea’s shoulder who was awake and staring up at the sky.

Terra stopped in front of them, Ven’s face lighting up as he leaned to the open passenger seat window. “I don’t wanna hear it,” Terra said. “Just get in please.”

Ven opened the door, flopping inside the passenger seat while Riku was pushing himself to his feet. Lea had to pull Roxas up with him, clearly not waking up at all. “That was fast,” Ven commented.

Riku scooted in the back seat, moving all the way over so Lea shove Roxas in the middle. He grunted a little, eyes blinking open as Lea shut the door behind him.

“Yeah, well, better fast than me having to bail you all out for underage drinking.” Terra shifted his car, getting back on the street.

“You’re mad.” Ven’s voice wasn’t quite as bright as it had been and when Terra glanced over, his brother had his eyes down on his lap.

“I’m not…I’m not mad,” Terra sighed, stopping at a stop sign before going again. “I get it okay. I get the intrigue, I get wanting to come all the way out here for a party…someone’s friends I assume?”

Lea had his head back against the seat but he gave a weak two finger salute.

“Yeah, alright, I get it. I can’t say I never did it either but that doesn’t mean it’s okay.” Terra paused. “I’m not Dad, Ven, nor I am I any of yours so it’s not my place to give you a lecture.”

“But…” Ven supplied, looking up.

Terra snorted. “But know that there’s a reason you have to be a certain age to drink. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad you knew to call me, kid.” He reached over to push at Ven’s head a little. “Just as much as you don’t wanna hear it, you are still kids who can be taken advantage of and hurt simply because you don’t know any better. I left my bed and my girlfriend mind you because I don’t want anything to happen to any of you. So just think next time, please. If you really want to have alcohol do it in a contained place with people you know and where you don’t need to drive.”

The car was silent but at least Terra knew that meant they were listening to him. “Got it?”

There were some grumbled agreements though he assumed that was because none of them probably felt all that great right about now.

“Are you gonna tell?” Ven asked, his voice a little hesitant probably because drinking and sneaking out while being one of the sheriff’s sons probably didn’t sound too appealing right about now. Terra knew from personal experience it really wasn’t that fun; he was pretty sure that was the longest he had ever been grounded.

“No,” he said. “I think a hangover is probably punishment enough.”

Ven gave a hesitant smile. No matter what happened, or what stupid things he got into Terra knew he’d always have his little brother’s back. He was glad Ven knew it too.

“Terra?” that time it was Roxas, his voice a little shaky. “I’m sorry if I throw up in your car.”

“Oh, no, you better hold that in. No one is throwing up in my car.”

“If you hurl on me, Rox, I swear to God I’ll throw you out of this car,” Lea grunted.

“No, you won’t,” Riku snorted though when Terra glanced in the rearview mirror the silver haired boy had his eyes closed, head leaning back against the headrest.

“How much did you let him drink?” Terra asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Who, shortstuff here? Nothing.” Lea had also taken to closing his eyes. “He was the one who insisted he was fine.”

“I’m _not_ short,” Roxas said.

“That should be the least of your concerns right now, partner.” 

“Wait, where are we going?” Ven asked, watching a few signs for the highway go by as Terra kept driving.

“Oh, did you think I was bringing you home?” he asked.

“Where else would we go?” Roxas mumbled. He had taken to nodding off on Lea’s shoulder again, though Terra couldn’t tell if Lea was even still awake himself.

“I came out here to get you guys in the middle of the night, there’s no way in hell I’m driving almost two hours back home to drop you off. I’m going back to Aqua’s dorm to finish sleeping.”

“What are we gonna do then?” Ven groaned, hitting his head back against the headrest.

“Sorry, kiddo, you probably should’ve thought of that.” Terra reached over to ruffle at Ven’s hair but he merely groaned again.

“Aqua is gonna kill us.”

Terra thought Ven was being a little dramatic since Aqua was more concerned for their safety than she was mad. Terra was only proven right when she was waiting in her room for them, completely wide awake.

He had managed to park the car back in the garage, and gather all the boys out of the car without any of them actually being sick, thankfully. They could all walk, save for Roxas who Lea had to carry on his back. It was so late on campus that no one bothered to ask him why Terra was ushering a bunch of teenagers looking a little worse for wear into the dorm building.

“Is everyone okay?” Aqua asked, still holding her blanket to her chest as she looked over them, the light from the hallway shining in.

“Mostly,” Terra answered as he held the door for Lea who was still carrying Roxas. “We discovered who the lightweight in the group is at least.”

She didn’t seem to find that very amusing. Aqua swung her legs over the bed, leaning over to flip on her night stand light. Thankfully her roommate wasn’t here or it would be very crowded. It looked like she already set up the floor with piles of blankets and pillows; that Riku already laid down on, rolling over on his side.

“Alright, then,” Terra said, closing the door behind him. “Get comfortable with each other real quick. There’s a flat of water in the corner, each of you drink one before you fall asleep.”

“Hey, Ter,” Lea said.

Terra turned to face the redhead, Roxas had his chin up on Lea’s shoulder, looking a little paler than before. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Where’s the bathroom? I think it’s a miracle he hasn’t hurled yet so I’ll go make sure he doesn’t die.”

Aqua hummed a little. “Sounds oddly familiar. Out to the left a few doors down, there’re signs you should see.”

“What sounds familiar?” Ven asked while Terra passed off Aqua’s room key and opened the door again for Lea and Roxas.

“Nothing.” Terra let go of the door once it was shut. Riku seemed to settle in just fine, and Lea would take care of Roxas well enough which meant Terra could just go back to bed. Finally.

He moved to do just that, if it wasn’t for Ven sitting up on the lower half of Aqua’s bed. “I don’t think so, Ven,” Terra gestured to the floor.

“Terra,” Ven groaned rolling his head back some. “Plea-”

“Not even up for debate, kiddo. I really hope you don’t mind one of your friends’ feet in your face.”

Ven groaned again but at least stood up to move to the floor area by the bed, though incredibly dramatically.

Terra stepped over the trunk she kept at the end of her bed and flopped back down in the spot he had started the night in. Aqua moved to turn off the light while Ven rustled with some blankets on the floor.

“Do you think the other boys will be okay?” Aqua asked, her hands hesitating by the lamp.

“Yeah, they’ll be fine.” Terra reached one hand over his face and the other he stretched out over her bed. “I’ll get them if they aren’t in here come morning.”

She didn’t seem to like that answer as she was hesitating again but she flipped the light off and moved to drape the blanket back over herself and him. Terra rolled over a bit when she laid down on her side, one of her hands on his chest and the other thrown over his waist. She leaned her head into him while he placed his hand on her lower back to keep her close. With a sigh he closed his eyes. Finally.

“It really is fairly similar isn’t it?” Aqua mumbled. “Except you didn’t have a nice big brother to get you.”

“Aqua,” Terra said, not bothering to open his eyes. “I thought you promised to never bring that up.”

“No, please, do tell,” Ven piped up from the floor.

“Sleep, Ventus.”

He snickered but made the right choice not to say anything else.

“I dunno,” Aqua said, her finger lightly tapping on Terra’s back. “I thought it was pretty cute that when you were drunk all you could do was tell me I had the prettiest face in the world.”

If Ven tried to hold in his laughter he did a terrible job, Riku too for that matter.

“Keep laughing,” Terra grunted. “And you’ll find out just what it’s like to be grounded by Dad for sneaking out and drinking.”

“Is that why you don’t drink, Terra?” Ven asked, still laughing.

“No, I don’t drink cause I don’t like not being in control of myself,” Terra said. “And cause all I remember of that night is about how Roxas probably feels right now.”

“At least he has someone looking out for him,” Aqua said. “Like I did for another very sick drunk.”

She was teasing and he knew it, but that time it didn’t bother him as much; not when he opened his eyes and saw her grinning up at him with that amused look in her eyes.

A smile pulled at his lips. “Aren’t I the luckiest then.” He leaned down just a bit, enough to brush his lips against hers, well, until there was a slight gagging sound.

“I love you guys,” Ven said. “But you’re so sappy sometimes.”

“Aqua,” Terra muttered against her lips. “If you wake up and I don’t have a little brother anymore, please don’t ask any questions.”

She laughed even though it was broken by a yawn before she leaned her head against his chest again. “You’re gonna be a good dad one day, Terra.”

He wasn’t sure if the boys had fallen asleep or just didn’t hear Aqua’s slightly sleepy words. Terra closed his eyes, resting his chin over her head; thankfully no one could see the heat that he felt in his face from the implications in her words.


	16. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: The summer before Terra’s senior year; Terra & Aqua are 17 & 16, Ven is 12  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter one as I focused more on dialogue to tell this story than internal monologue. It’s fun to do every so often and since this topic was dialogue heavy I just ran with it lmao Just some good kids talking about how they want to live their lives (almost, cause you know there’s a big thing the refuse to tell each other lol)

 

* * *

 

**“People can live for 100 years without living for a minute.”**

**-Logan**

* * *

 

“Do you ever think about the future?”

Aqua turned her head slightly, the grass and ground under her getting a little chilly as the sun had already gone down. She couldn’t see Terra but she felt his head move near hers.

“Are you asking me what I want to do when I grow up?” he asked. While she couldn’t see his face she didn’t miss the teasing tone in his voice.

“Well, kinda, I guess,” she said. The stars were really bright overhead tonight, the moon shining down and making his backyard seem a lot lighter than it should be this late at night.

“Why?”

“Why?” Aqua did make an effort to twist her head to see him. He had both his hands under his head, staring up at the sky looking as unconcerned as he had all night. “Because you’re about to start your senior year, dummy.”

“Oh yeah.”

She tried to reach over to hit him but she couldn’t see him anymore so she just ended up hitting the ground.

“Okay, relax,” he snorted. “I don’t know. I figure it might just come to me.”

“What about applying to colleges?”

“Not everyone is like you and know what they want to do since they were born.”

She rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “This isn’t about me.”

“You started the conversation.”

“Terra, I swear to God I’m gonna hit you.”

She could hear him laughing even over the sounds of the woods at night, the bugs and the birds, the frogs and the other animals scurrying around out of view.

“I planned on just going to the college nearby, just take a few classes. See what jumps out at me. Is that acceptable?”

“If it’s what you want then, yes.” She paused for a moment. “But you know you can do anything you put that head of yours to. I know you can.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence cause I’d really not like to smell like fried food for the rest of my life.”

Aqua laughed lightly, eyes following the blinking lights of a plane overhead. “I like that smell.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No, smells like you.”

“I feel like I should be insulted.”

She reached up to stretch her arms over her head, hitting at his as she did.

“Alright,” Terra snorted. “What’re your grand plans then? You’ll be a Junior, time to start applying to all your fancy arts schools.”

Her stomach sank as her hands dropped to her sides. Everyone expected the answer so it was usually the answer she gave but here alone with Terra it was harder to say the words. “Probably.”

“Probably?” he asked though with the tone of his voice she imagined he had his eyebrow arched. “Haven’t you always known?”

“I guess,” she shrugged, fingers picking at the grass under her.

Terra shifted, she heard him moving before she saw him leaning over her, his hair falling down and tickling her face. “You’ve been picking out schools since you were in middle school. What’s going on?”

She reached up to push his face out of hers, though he didn’t move very far, eyes still watching her. “I mean I do want to go to one of them, yeah.”

“Then what’s the big deal?”

Aqua bit down at her lip, eyes glancing past him to the stars above. “It’s just everyone expects me to go to some big school states away.”

“Yeah, cause you’re good enough to.”

“I don’t want to though.” She looked back up to him though he was looking a little confused now; his forehead furrowed and lips in a thin line.

“Why the hell not? Get outta here and go do what you love, go amaze those big cities with what you can do.”

Heat rushed up to her cheeks, not because of the compliment but because the only end to this conversation would be to explain one of her very guarded secrets, one she hadn’t admitted to anyone aloud. “Yeah, but I don’t want to live in a big city states away.”

“Why? Isn’t that like the best place for you to get a good job after school? In productions and companies?”

She had to look away. “I suppose it would present the best opportunities.”

It was quiet for a moment, just the peepers croaking in the distance, crickets chirping, an owl hooting.

Terra clicked his tongue, a sort of look of realization crossing his face. “You don’t want to do any of that do you? Big city life? Dancer in a company?”

That was the thing about him, about their relationship; sometimes she didn’t even have to tell him for him to know. It was almost a relief, though he hadn’t guessed the most embarrassing part. “Yeah,” she breathed. “But you try telling my mom that.”

“Do you even want to go to school for dance? Like is that really what you want then?”

“Oh, I do,” she nodded. “I love dance. I love performing and I love learning it. Going to school for it would be a dream.”

Terra leaned back, reaching one hand up to run through his hair. “Okay, Aqua, I’m a little confused. You say you don’t want a career in dance, but it’s what you want to do? I feel like I’m missing something.”

She bit her lip. There it was, the question she didn’t want to be asked.

He must’ve noticed he caught her, because he was leaning over her again slightly. “There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

Completely unfitting of her age, she let out a whine, hands reaching up to cover her face. It was immature probably but the embarrassment that washed through her made her not care at all.

“Aqua,” he said shortly before she felt his fingers prying at her hands. “Knock it off. You can tell me anything, idiot.”

“No,” she said feeling about as mature as she sounded. “You’ll laugh.”

“I’m not gonna laugh.”

She peeked her eyes between her fingers. He had stopped trying to get her hands off her face but he was still leaning over watching her. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

He rolled his eyes. “If it’s what you want, it’s not stupid.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Are you gonna tell me?”

Aqua trusted Terra more than anyone. He might tease her but she knew that if he knew it was what she wanted, he’d never make her feel bad about it. It was just saying it aloud meant it was real. “I want to go to school for dance.”

He reached a finger down to tap at her forehead. “Yeah, we established that.”

“I don’t want to move far away, even if there are better schools out there.”

“Crazy, but okay.”

She swatted his hand away. “You promised.”

“I wasn’t making fun. I was making an observation,” Terra snorted as he gestured for her to go on.

“Because…” she started but trailed off. Aqua was looking up at him as he watched her patiently, stars shining over his head, the moonlight casting over his face. “I want to live here, and I want to teach at the dance studio and show other kids the joy I always got out of dance.”

There. She said it. It was out in the open now. She felt a little bit of relief but the nerves refused to go away until he said something.

“Okay.”

Aqua blinked up at him. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously,” he said, moving so he could lay back down on the ground.

“You don’t think it’s dumb?” She tried to turn her head to see him better but he was already in the grass again, head closer to hers.

“I think it’s insane you have a first class ticket outta here and you wanna come back here.” He tilted his head to hit against her lightly. “But teaching people what you’re passionate about and passing on your love to others? That sounds way more like you than a snobby dance company. You’re too kind for that.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as the unease vanished from the pit of her stomach. Hearing him say it was okay meant more to her than she even thought she knew. “Will you tell my mom that?”

“Absolutely not.”

Aqua reached behind her to hit him and that time she got his arm.

“She’s gonna understand,” Terra said with a slight laugh. “She might be confused at first maybe a little upset you’ll spend all that money on school not to be a star or whatever, but in the end she’ll understand. She loves you.”

He was right, he usually was.

“What about after that?” he asked.

“Like what after school?”

“Yeah,” Terra shrugged. “Move back home and take over the dance studio?”

“I suppose,” she said. “Maybe travel some, see more parts of the world.”

“I thought that isn’t want you wanted?”

“No, I said I didn’t want to live far away, but visiting some place is okay.”

He paused. “And then?”

“Terra,” she laughed. “Do I have to plan out step by step by whole life in one night?”

He snorted but he didn’t answer. “Wanna get married?”

Aqua was infinitely grateful he wasn’t looking at her to see the heat that must’ve flooded to her face as she choked a little. “I mean, eventually I guess.” She reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, and to ignore her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. “You?”

“Ah, maybe. If I can find someone who can put up with me.”

“Terra, don’t be ridiculous.” She left the words “any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you” unsaid, afraid it would hurt to speak them aloud.

“Kids then?”

“You’re being awfully nosey.”

“What are best friends for?”

“Fair point.” She hummed as she thought of the answer even though she knew it already; it absolutely wasn’t the first time she thought of it. “I think so. I like kids.”

“Me too, well, most of the time.”

“Lucky for you, kids already love you.”

“I have no idea why,” he snorted.

“I do. You’re careful, and gentle, they know they can trust you.”

“I don’t think I can compare to you, Ven has always liked you better.”

“That’s cause I’m not his big brother.”

“Touché.”

She giggled though it quickly turned into a sigh. He always found it so hard to believe she didn’t want to leave, but how could she? This was all she ever wanted.

“Hey,” Terra said, though his voice sounded a little hesitant.

“What?”

“Do you think you’d ever-”

Terra was cut off as a battle cry erupted in the back yard.

Aqua turned just in time to see a blond head of hair dive bomb over Terra. He grunted as the force of the twelve year old boy hit him, but Ven seemed unconcerned in the matter.

“What’cha doing?” he asked happily, blue eyes glistening.

“Nothing, nosey,” Terra huffed as he shoved Ven off onto the ground.

He laughed but rolled over till he was laying on his back between the two of them. “Wow,” he breathed. “The stars look nice tonight.”

“They do,” Aqua agreed, reaching a hand over to push at his head. She wanted to ask Terra what he started to ask her, but she stopped herself in case it was personal and he didn’t want to say in front of Ven. She’d be lying if she wasn’t curious though.

Terra hummed, she could feel his head nudge hers slightly. “Yeah, don’t get these kinda nights in the city.”

It went over Ven’s head as he launched into a quick explanation of just what you _can_ see in a city but Aqua felt warmth spread in her chest. It was simple, but it was acceptance.

“Ven, why would you go all the way to the city to see pigeons?”

“I didn’t say I _wanted_ to, but you _can_ see them. It was worth noting.”

“I beg to differ.”

A smile pulled at her lips as she watched the sky, one shooting star crossing above them. Terra might not understand why she didn’t want to leave but she knew. All the reasons were right here in front of her and with her.


	17. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: Early Summer; Terra & Aqua are 23 & 22, Ven is 18  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sappy nonsense but I mean it kinda goes with the territory lmao Also already at three more chapters left! This au has been so dear to my heart and I’ve adored writing it, thanks so much to everyone who hung around for the ride ;-; <3

 

* * *

 

**_“This thing we’re doing here – me, you – I just want you to know I’m in. I’m all in.”_ **

**_-Luke_ **

* * *

 

Terra liked to think he was a generally relaxed human being. He was aware he didn’t express his emotions the absolute best and could on occasion lose his temper but he was in the least pretty laid back about most everything. He wasn’t prone to panicking over things, big or little. Life was what it was; things would work out however they would in the end.

But right now sitting on the edge of his bed, he was absolutely freaking out.

He could only stare out at the absolute mess that was his room as he just tore apart every inch of it, trying to rake through every fragment of his mind to remember, to think of some place it could be. When was the last time he saw it? Where was he? What was he doing? He reached up to run his hands through his hair, leaning his elbows against his knees as he hunched himself over.

Terra admittedly knew he could be absent minded sometimes but he honestly didn’t think he’d lose something as important as, you know, the ring he bought to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

No big deal right?

He groaned, closing his eyes. It had to be somewhere. He couldn’t have been that careless. Okay, well, maybe he should’ve kept it in his room for safe keeping till he was ready but that was the thing, he _was_ ready. It was just every time he tried, the right words never seemed to come out and he quit halfway through. So he had kept it on him in case he could actually do it, which ended up being the problem considering now he couldn’t find the damn thing anywhere.

It wasn’t like it was terribly expensive but he did save for it as well as drag Ven to a jewelry store at least two hours from home so the gossipy town folk wouldn’t catch wind of anything. Terra knew it at one glance with its silver, whites and blues complete with a small star; her favorite symbol, the one that hung off the friendship bracelets she made them as kids. It was perfect and now it was gone.

“Hey, Ter, do you mind if….What’s the matter with you?”

Terra glanced up to see Ven standing in the doorway, eyeing the disaster that was the room.

“It looks like a tornado went through here.”

“No shit,” Terra grunted.

Ven arched an eyebrow. “Alright then, what’s the matter?”

“I lost Aqua’s ring.” No use in hiding it from the one person who knew about it.

Ven whistled lightly as he leaned against the doorframe. “Maybe if you hadn’t taken a million years to ask her.”

“Now’s really not the time, Ventus.”

“Alright,” he said, glancing around the room. “Last place you had it?”

“That’s the problem,” Terra sighed, letting his hands drop to his lap. “I can’t remember. I just always had it with me. I’ve checked all my clothes, laundry, this entire damn room, work uniform, everywhere. I even checked the laundry room though I’m pretty sure if mom found it I would’ve heard about it by now.”

“Then not here, okay.” Ven glanced up at the ceiling before looking back to Terra. “I know you don’t work there anymore but Cid’s? Or better yet the station. Don’t you have a locker there?”

His heart jumped into his throat; he hadn’t checked there yet, he hadn’t even thought to check there yet. It was summer and he left his jacket in his locker a lot or his change of uniform or clothes. It could be there. Terra pushed himself up to his feet, patting his pockets down to make sure his still had his wallet, phone, and keys. “I never even though to think there, thanks, Ven.”

“No worries. Hey, I’ll come with you.” He was already following Terra out of his room, not that he minded too much. It would probably be better to have someone with a clear head if worst case it wasn’t there.

“Yeah, sure, c’mon.” Terra didn’t turn around but waved Ven on as Terra headed down the stairs; his brother’s footsteps coming down after him.

No one else was home, thank God. Not that they wouldn’t know eventually, but Terra wasn’t exactly a person who enjoyed the feeling of being the center of attention which would absolutely happen if he told the rest of his family what he was planning or at least trying to. He pushed open the front door, the warm air hitting him instantly.

Ven shut the door, pulling out his own keys to lock the door. Even though he was well old enough, he was about to be a senior in high school for Christ’s sake, it was still a little strange for Terra that his baby brother had his own keys and his own car. Not that Ven was much of a baby any more when he stood nearly eye to eye with Terra.

He led the way to his car with Ven sliding into the passenger seat without complaint, probably just letting Terra do whatever he wanted to make him feel better about potentially loosing something rather important.

“So,” Ven breathed as Terra started the car, pulling it out of the driveway. “Any reason why you _haven’t_ asked her yet?”

He glanced over at Ven who was rolling down the window. “Is that why you wanted to come? Trap me in the car?”

Ven grinned, like he had zero concerns in the world. “Yep, absolutely.”

“Well, I’m glad one of us can be so carefree right now.”

“Oh, will you relax, Terra. I know you didn’t lose it. You’re too careful for that. It’s somewhere and I know we’ll find it okay? So breathe.” Ven waited a minute, probably to make sure Terra was in fact still breathing. “Okay, so, let it out. It could help.”

He rolled his head back against the headrest, eyes firmly on the road. He didn’t really want to talk about it not because it was difficult to explain but more so he was embarrassed at the fact he couldn’t actually do it every time he wanted to. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I’d ask if you’ve always been this annoying but I know for a fact you have.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Ven rolled his eyes, fingers tapping lightly on his leg. “What’s the big deal? You know she’ll say yes.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point.”

“Oh, really?” Ven’s voice sounded way too amused for his own good. “So the point of asking someone to marry them is not for them to say yes?”

“I’m really regretting letting you in this car.”

“To bad, I’m the only one who knows about the ring and therefore the only one who can help you.”

“Okay, fine,” Terra sighed, knowing they still had a little bit to drive to get to the station he worked at and that Ven would never drop this until Terra just told him. “It’s just…every time I try I just can’t find the right words to say to her. I’ve never been good at that. There’s so much I want to tell her but when it comes down to it I just can’t.”

“Yeah, but, Ter, don’t you think she knows you well enough to know you’re not the one to give a big long romantic speech?”

“I mean, yeah, I guess.” He shrugged, turning closer to town but choosing to go around it rather than through it. “But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve it. She’s always liked that kinda stuff. I know I’m not very good at it so I’d like to make sure it’s everything she ever wanted.”

“I dunno, man, I think you’re really overthinking it.” Ven looked over. “I think you’re the only thing she’s ever wanted and you could probably throw the damn ring at her and she’d still be overjoyed.”

Terra snorted. “That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do better than that.”

“Fair enough.” Ven paused for a second. “Tell me then, tell me what you’d wanna tell her.”

Terra hesitated. Next to Aqua, his brother was the closest person he felt to but still he wasn’t particularly good at this. “I dunno, Ven.”

“Just do it, it’s not like I don’t know anyways.”

“I guess,” Terra sighed; they weren’t too far away from his work so he supposed he could humor Ven for a moment. “I’d just tell her the truth, that she’s the only person I’d wanna spend the rest of my life with, that there’s no one that I love more than her and there never will be.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, idiot,” Ven said, reaching over to hit at Terra’s arm.

“Yeah, okay, easier to say it to you then when Aqua has those pretty eyes of hers watching my every move.”

“Are you telling me that Aqua has prettier eyes than I do?”

“Ventus,” Terra sighed, but at the same time for the first time since he realized the ring was missing he felt a smile pulling at his lips. Ven usually had that effect.

“Just stop worrying about it and do it. I promise no matter what you say she’s gonna love it.”

The fire station was just up a head, right next to it where Terra worked. Usually the sight of the stations were welcome as he genuinely did like his job as he liked the old brick buildings, red and white trim like straight out of an old movie. As he pulled his car off to the side of the road though, dread was starting to settle in his stomach again. He just hoped it was here.

He opened his door as Ven jumped out of the passenger seat, stretching his arms over his head. It didn’t look any of the trucks were gone which meant everyone on duty was here. If Terra could just get in to check and out without anyone asking him why he was there on his day off that would be ideal. It had to be here, there was no whe-

“Terra?”

He froze mid step up onto the sidewalk from the road, Ven pausing too so he could turn his head though it wasn’t like either of them didn’t know that voice.

“Oh, hey, Aqua,” Ven waved, putting on an easy smile. “What’re you doing out here?”

Terra looked over to see her walking up the sidewalk, coming from town. She looked a little confused but otherwise didn’t look any different from when he had seen her last night. She was even wearing a jacket despite the fact it was summer, his jacket to be exact, the one he let her have when she got too cold last night.

“Looking for you guys,” she said. “Neither of you were answering your phones.”

Ven pulled his phone out of his pocket to check and Terra probably would’ve done the same but the jacket…he remembered giving her the jacket. He only even had it on because it was easier to carry the ring…in it.

Terra was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a while.

“Oh, sorry,” Ven said, glancing a look over at Terra probably wondering why he hadn’t said a single thing yet. “Terra thought he forgot something here so I was coming for the ride. I just didn’t feel my phone go off, he probably didn’t either.”

“It’s fine,” she said, though she was still a little bit away.

There’s no way she couldn’t have noticed. It’s not like it wasn’t obvious what it would be even if she didn’t look at it.

Terra felt Ven lean in closer, holding his hand out. “You forgot it was in the jacket you let her wear didn’t you?”

“Ah, yeah,” Terra choked a little. “Seems that way.”

“Guess it’s now or never then.” Ven cleared his throat as Aqua came to stop in front of them. “Hey, gimmie your keys, I’ll go in and check for you.”

While with Ven there it was an excuse not to ever bring this up with Aqua, Terra knew he dragged this out long enough as is. He brought that ring months ago, no more excuses. “Yeah, thanks.” He placed the keys in Ven’s hand and he promptly took off without another look back. Some support of a brother was.

“What was that all about?” Aqua asked, eyeing Ven before looking back to Terra.

“Ah, you know how he is.”

“Yeah,” she said, a slight smile on her lips.

He still wasn’t really all that sure what to say if she wasn’t bringing it up, but despite the way his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest, acting normal was probably a start. He reached his hands to her face, pulling her in closer till he could kiss her. It was quick as his nerves were starting to get the better of him again but she still smiled at him when he looked at her.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi.”

Before he even got a chance to do anything else, Aqua was already reaching her hand into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the unmistakable box, the one he had been searching for all morning. “I might’ve found your lost item.”

He tried to hum in acknowledgment but it came out choked instead. “Yeah, imagine that.” Terra gently took it from her hand, though it really was in his hands now and he still had no idea what to say to her; it was almost worst considering of all the places he considered asking her, the side walk in front of his work where sirens could go off at any second from both the fire trucks and the ambulances wasn’t the top of the list. It was always some place secluded, just them, no other eyes or nosey glances.

But it’s not like he could quite hide his intentions any more.

“Did you, ah, open it?” he asked, not really sure how to phrase that question without sounding accusatory.

“No,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “I respect your privacy.”

He hummed again as words still wouldn’t come to his head. It wasn’t usually like this, even when he had nothing to say it didn’t matter not with Aqua, but here words were important. Even with Ven’s help it didn’t seem good enough, nothing felt good enough for her, for how he felt about her.

“Terra.” Her voice was firm but her touch gentle when she reached up to brush some of his bangs out of his eyes, fingers trailing lightly on his face. “You don’t have to, you know, say anything. I was trying to give you back your jacket without having to tell you, but when neither of you answered your phones I figured you already realized it was gone.” She paused for a moment, her hand resting on his chest, that usual warm smile on her lips. “Don’t worry about it, when you’re ready.”

It was astounding where he never knew what to say, she always knew the right thing to say. They worked together like that, and in every other aspect of their lives.

“C’mon,” Aqua said, grabbing his hand that wasn’t holding the ring box and nodded back towards town. “Let’s get Ven and go get some ice cream or something.”

Terra supposed Ven was right; in the end it didn’t really matter where it was or what was even said. She knew Terra better than anyone in the world, he probably wouldn’t have to say the words and she’d still know what he was trying to express to her. There were words though, there were things he wanted her to hear, even if he had said them before, he still needed her to know. It was just as good of place as any.

Aqua started to tug his hand some, trying to get him moving but he pulled her hand back, tugging her in till she was close enough for him to lean down and kiss her again. He pressed his forehead against hers, breath coming out a bit shakier than he intended.

She was quiet, her hand still laced with his, the other lightly resting on his chest. He could feel her breath on his face, the sweet smell of vanilla from her shampoo as some of her hair tickled his skin. It was hot out and she was warm, still wearing a jacket in the middle of summer despite the fact she was also wearing shorts and flip flops and there was no one he loved more.

When he finally did speak, he was surprised he even had a voice. “I’ve never known a life without you, you know.”

She laughed softly. “I suppose that’s true isn’t it?”

“I can’t imagine a life where I’d want to. I love you more than I think I could even express and a part of me always has, I hope you know that.”

“I know,” she breathed. “I always do.” Aqua reached a hand up to his face, the sleeve sliding down some to show her wrist. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the old, worn blue bracelet she had tied on. She didn’t wear it all the time as he knew she didn’t want it to break with age; she was sentimental like that.

Terra let go of her hand, reaching over to tap at the bracelet. “I still have mine too.”

“I know you do,” she said. “It’s too small for you now though.”

“Stars always make me think of you because of it and that story you told me about them.”

She rolled her eyes, hand dropping to his chest again as she laughed. “Yeah, that I was too embarrassed to tell you that’s why I put the charms on the bracelets when I gave it to you. Ven’s too, though he probably wouldn’t have teased me like you did.”

Terra couldn’t quite recall the whole story now as his heart was actually in his throat but it had to do with fate and bonds, she really liked that kind of stuff. “I always thought you were right. I know teased you about it all the time but I knew it.”

She nodded though her blue eyes looked a little watery, like she never expected him to remember something like that.

Terra held the jewelry box flat in his hand, reaching over to pull it open. His bracelet she made him so long ago fell out a little, the orange threads against the blue and silver of the ring.

Despite the fact at this point she had to know what he was doing, both her hands were over her mouth in a sort of surprise. She looked up from it to him, and he knew the look in her eyes; he probably wouldn’t even have to ask. He knew her well enough to see the answer on her face.

“Will you marry me?”

Aqua stared for a second, the one of them who always knew what to say looking like she was at a loss for words. “Of course,” she said, though her voice was muffled do to the fact she still had her hands over her mouth. She seemed to realize it as she dropped them. “Yes, of course, yes. Always yes.”

His heart was still up in his throat but he carefully popped the ring out of the box, safely putting both the box and the bracelet in his pocket, before taking her hand to slide the ring just moments ago he had thought was gone onto her finger.

Aqua’s breath hitched as she looked at for a moment but she quickly recovered, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. Terra only found he could breathe again when leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, head nudged against hers.

Ven was right, Terra didn’t really think she’d say no, but at the same time hearing her say it aloud made him feel almost like nothing had up until this point. She wasn’t just his best friend any more, she wasn’t just his girlfriend, she was going to be the person he spend the rest of his life with. It was enough to make him not want to let go of her for a long time.

Until he felt another body weight run into his back so hard he had to take a few steps forward to catch his and Aqua’s balance.

“Oh man, finally, seriously.” Ven propped his chin up on Terra’s other shoulder, arms around both him and Aqua.

He reached one hand up to push Ven’s head away but he moved out of the way. “Were you watching the whole time?”

“Uh yeah, of course I was. What else would I have been doing?”

Aqua pulled away enough to look at Terra, eyes glancing to Ven and back. Her smile was breathtaking, eyes still a little wet. She really was the most beautiful girl he ever knew. “I take it he knew.”

“Unfortunately,” Terra rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, okay, should I tell her when you actually bought the ring?” Ven snorted, letting go of them but only so he could slip in between to hug Aqua instead. “Now you’re really my sister, you know.”

She laughed when Ven lifted her up off the ground. Some part of Terra could see the situation reversed, Aqua at a much younger age picking Ven up to carry him around. Times had changed, people grew up but it was still them, still the three of them.

“I’m happy for you guys,” Ven said, when he finally did put Aqua back down. “You deserve this.”

Aqua was still laughing as she looked over to Terra, her fingers lightly running over the ring like even though she had already knew it existed, like she couldn’t believe it was real. He was always happy with her, that wasn’t changing but this would be new too, a little different, but not unwanted, not even a little bit.

He reached over to Ven’s head, ruffling his hair. “Thanks, buddy. Thanks for your help.”

“That’s what brothers are for, idiot.”

Aqua leaned back into Terra, wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned her head down against his shoulder. He dropped his arm to her shoulders, leaning down to press a kiss to the drop of her head. This was it, this would always be his life now.

Ven let out a low whistle, eyes looking towards town. “Man, just wait till everyone finds out. They’re gonna flip out.”

Okay, you know, that Terra could wait a little bit on.  


	18. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: High school; Terra & Aqua are 16 &17, Ven is 11  
> Rating: T (Language and also mentions of cat calling and unwanted comments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got this idea from this terribly cheesy rom com I watched but it was about childhood friends so I mean it still works lmao I wanted to show the other side of Terra and his temper. I usually write him pretty laid back as I feel he is but there are absolutely things that would strike a nerve and make him lose that temper.

 

* * *

 

**_“By the way, I think you might be the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, outside of a really filthy magazine.”_ **

**– Kirk**

* * *

 

Oh no. Oh no no no.

“Aqua!” her mom called from somewhere downstairs. “You’re going to be late, what is the hold up?”

She had her hands in her hair as she looked at the state of mess her room was in. There was clothing everywhere and yet not a single bit of it was clean. Didn’t she do laundry this weekend? She was _supposed_ to do laundry this weekend. Her stomach sank with the terrible reminder that she in fact spent all weekend at Terra’s, watching movies and eating junk food, only coming home to sleep and not actually do any laundry.

“Mom?” Aqua called, trying not to show the panic she was feeling. “Did you happen to clean any of my clothes this weekend?”

There was a pause. “No, dear, I’m fairly sure that’s your responsibility.”

Aqua groaned, her hands falling down over her face.

“I’d suggest hurrying up or you’re going to make yourself and Terra late.”

Like she needed the reminder. As it stood she had no clothing. She honestly wasn’t quite sure how she let it build up quite this much but everything was in her hamper and nothing was in her closet, nothing of dress code at least.

Aqua resisted the urge to scream as she hurried back to the closet door she had swung open in desperation to see if there was anything she could manage to wear for one day. She pushed aside what little was in there digging far deeper than she had in a long time. It was clothing she hadn’t worn in a few years but it probably still fit, she hadn’t gained any weight at all, there had to be something.

Her hands grabbed a button up and threw it off the hanger. It was short sleeved even which helped as the days where getting hotter. She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped it on over the tank top she was already wearing. Of course that sigh of relief nearly turned to an internal scream when past a certain point she couldn’t button it up anymore; not even slightly over her boobs. That was kind of a weird thing when she never thought they were that big to begin with. Was the shirt really that small?

She tried to button one more, but it wouldn’t remotely budge. If anything the pull on the shirt only made her chest look bigger than usual.

Whatever, she was wearing something underneath it was fine.

Aqua stuck her head back in the closet, reaching for anything that wasn’t a shirt. She came out with a skirt she also hadn’t seen in a while. It was just a plain, black skirt nothing special. It would do. She slipped it on and much to her relief it fit around her waist just fine. It would be okay. No one would even notice.

She quickly grabbed her backpack and her phone off her bed (noticing the couple of texts from Terra wondering why she was the one late) before quickly making a stop in front of her mirror.

Which was a terrible mistake.

Aqua nearly gaped when she saw her reflection. She knew the shirt was a little tight, but the skirt barely covered anything, making her legs look long yeah sure but nowhere in the same vicinity of her comfort zone. She quickly tried to pull the skirt down but her phone was buzzing. She groaned and nearly ran out her door to the stairs.

“Bye Mom!” she called hurrying out the front door as fast as she could knowing if her mom got one look at Aqua, she’d never be allowed to leave the house. She couldn’t miss classes today though, they were starting to prep for finals and she honestly didn’t trust anyone to take notes for her.

The door shut before she could even hear if her mom responded. Terra was across the street, leaning up against his car while Ven rambled on about something, kicking the dirt in their driveway.

“Sorry,” she said as she quickly crossed the street. “I’m here.”

Terra looked up towards her and quickly choked on something though he at least tried to mask it with a cough.

Great, now if she didn’t feel embarrassed about what she had to wear, her face was on fire too. This was turning into a spectacular Monday.

“Wow, Aqua,” Ven said, eyeing her like he was a little confused. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear that before.”

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or cry that it was noticeable enough to an eleven year old but Terra had seemed to recover well enough, hitting Ven on the back of his head before he opened his mouth again.

“Get in the car, kid, we’re gonna be late.”

Ven grumbled but he did what he was told, pulling open the back seat door to flop in. Terra opened the passenger door for Aqua so she could get in, but she didn’t feel any relief about sitting down when she could feel the fabric of her seat on her ass. Oh Jesus, how short was this thing?

She tried not to panic as Terra got in to start up the car but her face felt like fire and all she could see was her never ending thighs not matter how discreetly she tried to pull her skirt down.

“So, ah…” Terra said, though to his credit he waited till they were on the road for a few minutes before asking. “What’s with the change of style, Aqua?”

She usually was fairly eloquent, she thought at least, but today she only groaned as she dropped her face into her hands. “I don’t wanna talk about it,” she muttered.

“Oh, stop,” he snorted. “What happened? It’s not like you to…umm…”

“Show that much leg.”

“Ventus,” Terra said, followed by a grunt from Ven, which probably meant Terra pushed the younger boy back into his seat.

“I forgot to do my laundry okay,” she huffed, throwing her hands into her lap. “This was all that I could find that was remotely dress code. It’s only from like last year I didn’t think it would be an issue like this.”

“Aqua, c’mon, you should’ve told me. I’m sure I had some of your clothes at my house, or my mom even has clothes that’re too small for me you could’ve worn.”

While there was a large appeal in wearing his clothing somehow that was more embarrassing. “No, I’ll just…survive the day and do laundry first thing tonight.”

Terra didn’t look all that convinced but he didn’t say anything else on the matter.

“Don’t worry,” Ven said, leaning his head in between the seats. “I think you look great. I’ll take on anyone who says a bad word about my sister.”

“Well, thank you, Ven.”

“Yeah, yeah, tough guy, do you have your seatbelt on?” Terra asked, eyes in the rearview mirror.

Ven slid backwards, the distinct click of the belt buckle being done up sounding. “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought.” Terra turned the corner that would lead them to the schools but he gave Aqua another quick glance. “I have a sweater in the trunk if you want to wear it or tie it around or waist or something.”

He was right and she knew he was but at the same time she felt a stupid twinge of disappointment in the pit of her stomach. “Does it really look that bad?”

“No, that’s not what I said,” Terra answered, though very carefully; so much so Ven started snickering the back seat. “You don’t…you never look bad, Aqua, I just meant if you were uncomfortable with wearing…ah, something more revealing than you usually do.”

She was usually the eloquent one, not him, so she did appreciate his great effort as to not make her feel worse. “I’ll be okay,” she said. “It’s different, but maybe it’s not bad.”

She immediately regretted those words the moment she stepped out of his car.

Once Ven was dropped off, the high school was just up the street but because they were running late it seemed like the entire school was outside. No one really seemed to pay all that much attention as she waited for Terra to grab his bag from the backseat but she felt like she was completely naked.

“You okay?” he asked as he started to walk next to her.

“Ah, yeah, I’m fine.” It was mostly true. It was a little bit better knowing Terra was at least on her side.

A whistle, a few giggles were the first things she heard but it wasn’t necessarily bad, it was just different. While she wouldn’t say she was a conservative dresser, he had been right in the fact it wasn’t ever really showy, not at school at least.

“Just ignore them,” Terra said, nudging into her slightly.

“Love the look, Queen,” someone called out, making a few other people erupt into giggles again but she couldn’t be bothered to look; more like she was too afraid to know who. It was a small town and small school she had been stupid to think no one notice if she went from jeans and summer dresses to a short skirt and button up that absolutely didn’t fit.

It didn’t matter though, she knew it didn’t. It was just some clothes, that’s all, and they were almost to the front steps. In a few minutes everyone would forget it happened, that’s how things happened here. It would be “ha ha remember that time Aqua forgot to do laundry and every time she walked she was worried that her ass might fall out”.

Besides, girls here wore even shorter than this. It was just unusual because it was Aqua and that was all.

“Hey, sweet cheeks.”

The voice was so close to her Aqua nearly jumped out of the way. Some guy she didn’t get quite a good enough look was next to her.

“Nice of you to show off for us a little, we always knew you had fantastic body under there.”

She didn’t get a chance to respond before the guy was on the floor, hands covering his nose where blood had already started to flow.

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that.” Terra’s voice was low, his hands still clenched in fists, one lowering to from where it had collided with that guy’s face.

Jesus Christ. “Terra,” she said, grabbing onto his arm to try and tug him away, panic rising in her again as a crowded started to form around them. “What happened to ‘just ignore them’?”

He wasn’t listening as he usually didn’t when he was mad. His eyes were still focused on the guy who was getting back up to his feet, looking about as furious as Terra did. It had been a long time before he’d been in any sort of fight at school, but it unfortunately wouldn’t be a first time offense. She tried to get in front of him to stop this from escalading more before he damn well got expelled before he could even graduate but he swung an arm around her, pushing her out of the way. Because he was more focused on making sure she wasn’t in the center of it, she heard the hit the guy got on Terra’s jaw before she saw it happen.

The crowd was loud, phones up, someone had to have went to get a teacher by now. She knew Terra’s form and she knew his moves after all the years of sparring with him. He had never held back with her, but she had feeling this was different. He wasn’t someone who got angry over irrational things, he got angry when he felt emotional and didn’t know how to handle it.

Aqua swung her arms around his waist before he could lunge and forced her body into his. “Stop, Terra, stop, it’s not worth it. He’s just an asshole. Just stop it. Please.”

He paused, though she could feel the strain, the way his heart was nearly pounding out his chest. Someone else must’ve grabbed the other guy from coming back at Terra because it was quiet for a second before…

“Principal’s office, all you.”

The crowd dispersed as fast as they came, no one wanting to get in trouble for watching and not stopping a fight. She didn’t look to see where the person who technically started it all got dragged off too but looked up to see Terra still glaring off in the direction the other guy probably was, and probably not feeling very well if he got a punch of that force from Terra.

“You two as well,” the teacher commanded, though Aqua couldn’t see who it was. The bell had rung and the students were filing in the building.

That was how Aqua found herself sitting outside the principal’s office for the first time. Well the first time because she was asked to but not for the first time tending to Terra.

He hissed when she held the ice pack the nurse gave her up to his jaw.

“Stop complaining,” she said, though her tone was soft. A big bruise was already starting to come in on his skin but the other guy’s still looked way worse. “It’ll stop the swelling.”

Terra was sunk down in the chair, his head back against the cushion as he reached up to take the ice pack from her hands. He probably had the pain of the bruise as well as a headache from getting hit hard.

She reached up to carefully brush some of his bangs from his face. “Why are you such an idiot, Terra?”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “I defend your honor and I get called an idiot?”

Aqua rolled her eyes. Once the tensions had died down, it admittedly made her chest feel warm to see how quickly he came to her defense but at the same time, she’d rather him not get in trouble over every asshole who couldn’t keep their mouth shut. “I didn’t need you to defend me. You could’ve ignored it as well as me.”

He grunted but didn’t say anything else.

“Just because you have the raw power to take someone down, doesn’t mean you should.”

“I know that,” he said. “But you’re not an object, you’re a person. No one should talk about you like that regardless of what you’re wearing. I was just…I was worried about how you’d feel and then to see all those people just suddenly think it was okay to act like that cause you wore something different with no concern to how you’d feel. It was…” Terra paused, his eyes fluttering shut. “Infuriating.”

He sighed. “I know you can take care of yourself, okay, emotionally and physically but I just can’t stand anyone treating you poorly. It got the better of me.”

It wasn’t the first time. When they were in elementary school, he hit another kid for taking Aqua’s juice box and again when someone pushed her off the swing. It was part of why his parents put him in martial arts, to try and help him learn to control his temper a little better. It worked for the most part, but as he admitted, it wasn’t a perfect mastery. Just last year he had gotten into a fight at lunch, and though he never told her what it was about he had a feeling it was of a similar nature as today. No matter what it was, he always had her back. She just wished he went about it better sometimes.

“My hero,” she said, causing him to open his eyes up again. “But not like this, Ter, you’re a gentle soul. Don’t let jerks bring out the worst in you.”

He watched her for a moment, but nodded. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.”

Terra snorted, glancing up at the ceiling. “Yeah, well, don’t let how people reacted this morning make you feel bad. You honestly do look great. You always do regardless of what you wear.”

She could feel the heat creeping up into her cheeks. “I have a feeling no one’s gonna be making any comments after this morning.”

He closed his eyes again but this time she could see a smile under the icepack. “Good.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

That time he laughed, and though it was a little strained and a little muffled she had a hard time continuing to be mad at him. It was so stupid, a short skirt, a dumb comment and yet, she knew no matter what he really would always be there for her. She was about to get written up for her attire she tried to pass off as nothing and he was about to get detention. Aqua didn’t know why he got mad enough to nearly break the kid’s nose over something so stupid but this was him, this was her best friend.

Aqua reached over to help adjust his icepack. He griped a little about it but let her do it anyways. The door to principal’s office opened as the other guy scurried off without looking at either of them.

“Terra Hale, a sight for sore eyes.”

He pushed himself up to his feet, giving Aqua a slight wink as he headed into the office in front of them. She couldn’t hear everything inside but before the door closed completely she could see him sitting down, saying, “Alright, she had nothing to do with this, I…”

“My hero,” she murmured to herself. She wouldn’t change him for the whole world.


	19. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Implied Zack/Aerith  
> Setting: Mid fall semester after the previous present time chapter; Terra & Aqua are 23 & 22  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue heavy one as it mirrors the one done previously. It was a lot of fun just to have them so effortlessly talk about things, plan, be cute. This has zero plot lmao but sometimes it’s nice to just see a little snapshot of their world. As this is the very last one set in the present time for this fic I also wanted to give you guys a hint of how their lives will be after this too. One more chapter! I can’t even believe I only started this at the beginning of the year. It feels like I’ve been writing this world for so long. I appreciate all of you who stuck around, and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters <3

 

* * *

 

_“I mean it’s all any of us want –to find a nice person to hang out with till we drop dead. Not a lot to ask.”_

_-Lorelai_

* * *

 

It wasn’t necessarily like Terra not to be able to sleep. He usually could sleep through just about anything and that absolutely included his brother’s terrible snoring. Yet all Terra could do was stare up at the ceiling of his room no desire to even close his eyes.

The moon was out, shining in through his open window as the cool late fall air blew in. He usually only couldn’t sleep like this when he was coming off a set of overnights at work but this week had been all normal living hours; he didn’t mind working through the night but there were benefits of building seniority, like sleeping through the night.

Terra rolled over on his side, hoping it would help but really it only made him stare at his door as opposed to his ceiling. He groaned and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He flopped back onto his back and blinked up at the bright screen as he held it over his head.

Three am. Not even close to being an acceptable morning time, especially for him. Out of habit he clicked on the nearest social media app and while there were quite a few people he knew that were still awake (was he the only one who enjoyed sleeping?) one name showing online stuck out to him.

He squinted his eyes to make sure he was reading it right, but the active notification was right there next to her picture.

Terra closed out of the app to go to his last calls. With one touch, he brought the phone down to his ear, hearing the dial tone.

“Hello?” Aqua sounded a little confused, but there wasn’t even a hint of her being tried despite the fact it was ungodly early.

“What’re you doing awake?” he murmured, realizing he probably sounded a lot more tired than he felt. 

She laughed lightly; some papers were being shuffled in the background. “What’re you doing awake?”

“Not fair I asked you first.”

“I’m trying to finish this paper so I don’t have to worry about it anymore,” she said and he thought he could hear her pen tapping against the desk.

Terra reached up to rub a hand against his face. “In the library?”

She hummed. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess and I feel like you’re roommate would’ve killed you by now if you were still awake and on your phone.”

“That’s fair.” She paused for a moment. “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing awake.”

“Well, I’m about two or so states away driving to my new life to live up in the mountains so I never have to hear Ven snore again.”

Aqua laughed, though it was a little soft; a librarian probably walked by or something. “Can’t sleep?”

“No, but it’s not his fault. He’s just an easy target.”

“Is something wrong?” she asked. There was some sort of rustling; she was probably sitting in one of those big comfy chairs she liked, sitting back away from her work.

He felt a little guilty for bothering her in the first place. “Nah, just can’t sleep.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, like you working at three am is usual. You’re normally done with all your homework ages before its due.”

Aqua didn’t answer.

Ah, there it was; he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she said, but it came off way too strongly.

Terra dropped his hand to the bed. “You still haven’t talked to your parents yet, haven’t you?”

She groaned and he could almost see the way her head must’ve hit the chair. “It’s not easy.”

“I never said it was, but you are graduating the near future and they’ll probably be a little curious as to why you’re moving back home and not off to join all the companies who I’m sure will try to hire you.”

“Don’t try and mask this with flattery.”

He snorted, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. “It’s your life, Aqua, they can’t tell you what to do.”

“But they can express severe disappointment that I’m wasting a fortune to not even have a good paying job.”

“Then you show them the pros like the fact you’ll still be living in town so they’ll never get rid of you and me for that matter. I guess they can decide if that’s a good thing or not.”

“Stop,” she laughed. “I know they’ll be okay with it eventually, but they had all these dreams for me and I’m just throwing them all way.”

“Their dreams maybe, but not yours. You do what you feel is right for you, I’ll back you up in any regard because you’re absolutely stuck with me.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“You say it like it’s a good thing.”

She laughed again and he wished he could see her smile, the way her blue eyes scrunched up.

“Just rip the band-aid off, it’s easier than dragging it out.”

She hummed knowingly and Terra immediately regretted his phrasing. “Oh is it? Please tell me, Ter, have you finally told your mom you don’t want a big wedding?”

“Touché. To be fair, it’s only because she gets so happy about it whenever she brings it up. I’m pretty sure she’s been waiting for this since the day you were born.”

“I’m _pretty_ sure you should listen to your own advice. It’s only gonna make it worse when she starts actually planning things instead of just talking about it.”

“Baby steps, right now I’m just working on convincing her not to invite the whole damn town.”

“Would that be so bad?”

Terra arched an eyebrow even though he was well aware she couldn’t see him. “Do _you_ want all that attention?”

“Not really, no,” she chuckled.

He paused. Despite the fact they had been engaged for a few months, neither had ever actually talked about the day. Aqua said she wanted to wait till she was almost done with school to make it easier for them to move together and while he listened to his mom babble about it all he had really mentioned that he didn’t want it to be as huge as she was making it out to be. He wondered if now would be a good time to ask, but it was also ridiculously early and Aqua seemed to be in no rush to get back to work.

“What do you want then?”

It was her turn to pause. “Wait, like right now?”

“Why not? I’m still not tired, you haven’t mentioned your homework again so go on, lay it on me.”

She groaned a little but this time he knew it was out of embarrassment.

“Don’t be like that,” he laughed. “I know you’ve thought about it since we were kids.”

“God, okay, hang on.”

He could tell she pulled the phone away from her ear but he didn’t really know why until he heard a familiar set of beeps. Terra moved his phone in front of his face so he could accept her call. In a moment the screen was bright, the florescent lights of the library making it seem more like day than the middle of the night. She was sitting in that chair she liked but more importantly he could see her, eyes looking a little tired, small smile on her lips, but it was the most welcome sight in the world.

“I won’t wake anyone up will I?” she asked, her voice coming out a little softer now that it wasn’t pressed up on his ear.

“Nah,” he said. “Ven’s sleeping and my parent’s room is too far from mine for them to be bothered.”

“Okay,” she said, though he knew the look in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. It’s really okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Her smile softened her face a little. “It’s okay, it’s silly. Besides it’s probably better to know what we want before letting others get out of control.”

“You can say my mom, it’s okay.” He paused while she rolled her eyes. “Alright, go on then, let me hear what ten year old Aqua wanted her wedding to be like.”

“Well, there were lots of people as it was at the biggest venue in the area and I had the most expensive dress I could find because I was marrying the lead singer in my favorite band and he could afford anything.”

“Cute,” he snorted, but it didn’t stop a smile from pulling at his lips when she started to laugh.

“I like smaller too,” she said, leaning her chin into hand as she propped her elbow up on the arm of the chair. “Family, friends, that sort of thing. The whole town can come to the reception so they don’t feel left out but I’d like a small ceremony.”

“Done, I’ll let my mom handle the reception then, she’ll be overjoyed.” He shifted so he could hold his phone in his other hand. “Any location?”

She hummed looking off to the side as she thought. “Somewhere outside, with gardens and lots of flowers.”

“Springtime?”

Aqua nodded, her eyes lighting up just a little bit. “Yeah, I love spring.”

“You’ll make Aerith and her mom overjoyed too.”

Aqua’s eyes glanced up to meet his through the screen. “Is that okay?”

“Course it’s okay.” Leave it to her to always want to make sure he had his own preferences too, even though he knew full well the appearance of the day wasn’t really about him. “I’d have said something similar.”

There was that smile again making it easy forget they both should be sleeping.

“I haven’t picked out any colors or any style or anything like that.” She tapped her fingers against her face. “Would blue and orange look good together?”

He must’ve made a face at her because she started to laugh.

“I’ll keep working on it.”

“What about a dress?” he asked.

She hummed, a small smile on her lips. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Oh, so we’re playing that game are we?”

Aqua shrugged, but she seemed perfectly content with this choice. “Some traditions are fun.”

“Uh-huh, so I assume you’ll take your mom and my mom, but I can know at all.”

“And your brother.”

That time Terra knew he must’ve made a face because she had to move to cover her mouth as she laughed. “Seriously? You’re gonna give Ventus something else to rub in my face?”

She waved her finger slightly. “He helped you pick out my ring and couldn’t tell me so this is only fair.”

“That’s different, I know about this.”

Aqua arched her eyebrows. “Terra, you really think I didn’t know? When I asked you what you were doing that day you told me you were hanging out with Zack so I reminded you that I thought Zack and Aerith were spending the weekend away you said, ‘Oh yeah, I have to go’.”

“Okay, maybe not my most graceful excuse.”

“You think?” She was smiling though, ear to ear.

As used to the long distance as he was now, he was beginning to feel like her graduation date was a million years away.

“I won’t make you wear a suit either.”

“Oh, no? Not gonna force me to dress up at any chance you get?”

She shook her head but she was still smiling which meant there were probably conditions. “Just like how you did at my prom. With the rolled up sleeves and vest that was…” Aqua paused for a second. “That was a very good look on you.”

He snorted but it fell into a laugh.

“Stop it, I’m being serious.”

 “Of course,” he said. “Anything you want.”

She leaned her chin back into her hand, watching him through her screen. “Hey, Ter?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I miss you.”

That was a feeling he could sympathize with. “Yeah, I miss you too, beautiful.”

She smiled into her fingers but if she was going to say anything else it was broken up by a yawn, her eyes looking significantly more tired.

“Alright, close up the laptop and get to bed,” he said.

“I’m fine, I’m fi-” Another yawn.

“Yeah, real fine.”

She laughed though it was light. “Okay, it’s probably better than falling asleep in the library.”

“I’d imagine.” His heart clenched a little bit as he didn’t actually want to say goodbye but it was probably for the best if they both got some sleep. “Want me to stay on the phone while you want back?”

“Oh, no, its fine. It’s not a far walk. I’ll be fine. You try and fall asleep too.”

“Alright, let me know when you get back at least.”

There was that smile again. “Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She waved slightly and then all that was on his screen were the words “call ended”.

Terra sighed and dropped his phone on his bed, though he made sure it was face up so he could see when she texted him. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to forget that he’d much rather have her here, hogging most of his bed and blankets than being miles and miles and miles away. It wasn’t permanent it never had been, and even though he was plenty used to it there was a part of him that would never be used to it.

He rolled over on his side; at least his eyes did feel heavier than they did before.

It wouldn’t be too much longer now and they wouldn’t even have to go back and forth between his house and hers. He’d get her that old house she loved on the opposite side of town but still was walking distance of all the placed she’d need to be at. Not that he told her that, but enough people in town were happy for them he was sure he could do that for her.

Then all this wouldn’t matter anymore. It would just be them, their home, their life…and probably Ven more often than not who probably wouldn’t take to being the only child in the house well. Then maybe someday there would be more than that too. Aqua was made to be someone’s mother, and Terra couldn’t say he never thought about it.

His phone buzzed, making him blink open his eyes. He picked up the phone to see a picture of her on his screen; she was clearly in her dorm building, sticking her tongue out at him.

_Aqua_

_I’m here, worrywart <3_

He rolled his eyes but typed a quick _sleep well_ before putting his phone back on the nightstand. Terra closed his eyes again, this time feeling even more tired than before.

Somedays it felt like an eternity, but it wasn’t bad. If there was one thing he knew, Aqua was absolutely worth waiting for.  

 


	20. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Three weeks after New Year’s in the First Chapter; Terra is 20 and Aqua is 19  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh you guys, the last chapter ;-; Thank you so much for all your kind support on my silly au. I really, really loved writing this universe and giving them the lives and experiences I did. It was so much fun to do so! Thank you guys for sticking around for the ride, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^ This chapter changed so many times because I could not for the life of me figure out how to end a story that had no plot. It went through many changes but I’m really happy I chose to end it here. I may still write in this universe and throw it in my one shot collection if the inspiration to tell more of their story strikes me but for now have one last super sappy chapter <3

 

* * *

 

**_“The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there, waiting for her, was her one true love, who had also been led here by the blanket of stars.”_ **

**_-Miss Patty_ **

* * *

 

“Is there any real reason you’re dragging me through the woods at the crack of dawn?”

Aqua glanced behind her though she didn’t need to move her flashlight to see Terra trudging along behind her, not even bothering to cover his mouth to hide his yawn. “Yes,” she said simply, turning back around so she could continue to follow the path by the light in her hand.

The stars and moon where out but it still wasn’t enough to see stray roots growing in the path. She kind of already snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, the last she needed was to break her leg right before spring semester started, and then explain why she had snuck out of the house in the first place.

“You do know it’s like six in the morning right?”

“Why are you complaining so much?” Aqua stepped around a branch that had fallen at some point. “And it’s more like 6:30.”

“Whatever time it is, I’m usually still in bed.”

Aqua looked over her shoulder at him again. He was complaining a lot for someone who honestly didn’t look at all upset. “You could’ve said no.”

He snorted but didn’t say anything else. She figured that would be the answer.

She kept walking down the path, looking for the marker she knew pretty well, but she also admittedly never came out here in the dark. Aqua swore it was around here somewhere though…maybe around the next corner. She stopped in the trail, flipping her flashlight around to try and figure out where they were; maybe coming up here with snow dusting the ground wasn’t the best idea.

Apparently Terra did not get the memo because the next thing she knew, his warm body was walking right into her. He reached his hands out to her shoulders to make sure she didn’t fall as he tried not to laugh.

It was January, they were outside, and he was really warm. Despite the fact she was bundled up in jacket, gloves, scarf and hat she leaned back against him, warming her body.

“Lost?” he asked, leaning down near her face.

“No,” she said, though it was a little hard to remember what she was doing when his breath was against her skin. “I know where we are.”

“You ever plan on telling me then?”

“Nope, it’s a surprise.” She sighed as she rolled her head back against his shoulder. If she didn’t have that one spot in her head she’d just let them go back; at least he had a heater in his room.

Aqua reluctantly moved forward a bit, letting him know they could keep walking. He only let go of her shoulders after he brushed his lips against her cheek, letting the heat linger a little longer after he stepped back.

“How are you just wearing a jacket right now?”  

He shrugged as he glanced down at probably the only jacket he owned. “Cause it works just fine.”

“Inhuman.” Aqua spotted the trail marker on a nearby tree. Ah! Now she knew where they were.

Before she could actually take a step forward Terra swung his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She squeaked in surprise so loudly she was pretty sure an owl few out of the tree above them. His face was close to hers again, her back up against his chest as he held her almost effortlessly.

“What was that?” he said. She didn’t have to look at him to know the teasing tone in his voice.

“Oh, you heard me,” she trying not to laugh and give him the satisfaction but it didn’t work so well. “We’re gonna be late if you keep distracting me.”

“Late for what?”

“You’ll see if you put me down.”

He sighed but he did as he was asked, letting her feet touch the trail again. She was about to head towards the trail marker but Terra cut her off; this time she was the one to walk into his back. She fumbled with her flashlight for a moment before realizing what he was doing.

“I can walk, Terra, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” he snorted but he didn’t move, just shifted his hands behind his back. “But you’re also freezing and explaining to your mom how you caught hypothermia is not on my bucket list.”

That was a fair point, and it wasn’t like the thought of being close to him wasn’t terribly appealing. He wiggled his fingers at her, gesturing for her to get a move on with it.

“Okay, okay.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, carefully balancing the flashlight as she did. Aqua didn’t let him know. She just jumped and knew he’d catch her like he had done countless times before. She kicked her legs around him until she felt his hands grab onto her, holding her securely against him; which was a feat considering she had a bag draped across her where she was holding the rest of the surprise.

As the warmth from his body started to melt into her cold limbs, it was admittedly much better.

“Where to then?” he asked, turning his head slightly towards her.

Aqua shined her light at the tree with the marker. “Over that way.”

Terra started to walk, her body shifting with him for every stride he made. It was nice though, soothing, familiar; she might’ve started to fall asleep if she was tired enough.

“Oh, wait,” she said when Terra turned to follow the trail.

“What?” he asked as he stopped.

She shined the light off the trail into the woods. “That way.”

“You want to go off the trail?”

“Yes.”

He turned his head to look at her, eyebrow arched. “Are you sure?”

“Terra, yes.” She rolled her eyes, shaking the flashlight some in the direction she wanted to go.

“Are you positive? Because this basically how every ‘and then they were never seen again’ story starts.”

“Oh my God, I know where we are. I promise.”

He didn’t look completely convinced but he did at least walk off the path like she asked. There, it wouldn’t be too much farther now.

“Are you plotting to kill me?” he asked as he carefully stepped around a bush.

“Don’t you think I would’ve done that years ago if I wanted to?”

“Fair enough,” he snorted.

Aqua leaned in to press her cheek against his and making him laugh in the process. “It’s worth it I promise. Oh! There!” She sat up pointing the flashlight at some pine trees. “It’s right past there but be careful.”

“Of what?”

“The cliffs.”

“Of course, the cliffs. Not trying to kill me, right.”

Aqua kicked her legs slightly, signaling for him to squat down a little and let her jump off. She grabbed his hand and led him through the remaining woods till the trees were right in front of her. She found this place on accident, wandering away from her mom and dad during a hike once. Aqua always wanted to bring Terra back here but she never had a good reason to, well, until now at least. She pushed past the branches that he grabbed so they both could get through, and there it was.  

The sky was still pretty dark, stars sparkling above but it was starting to get lighter. In front of her laid out the entire valley, mountains, trees, the river, lights from the town almost like little stars themselves. It was a little barren since it was winter, but the dusting of snow still made it so pretty, the fog from the mountains giving it almost urethral feel. It was breathtaking.

Terra let out a low whistle behind her. “The whole valley, huh?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, a smile on her lips. “C’mon.” Aqua skipped down the slight step, setting her on a small rock plane. It didn’t stick out too much before it dropped off but it was enough to sit on and not feel like you’d fall into the ravine. She slipped her bag off her body, gesturing for Terra to sit down.

He seemed to get the picture a little better now, walking over to take a seat near where she was standing. She flipped open her bag, pulling out a thermos to pass to him.

“You really did have this all planned out didn’t you?” he asked, reaching up to take it from her.

“Of course, do you think I’d lead you all the way up here without a plan?” Aqua dropped her bag off to the side as she took out the thermos she brought for herself. She planned to sit down next to him and drink something warm till the sun came up, but she was rather cold and he was inviting.

She moved so she could sit in front of him where he had his legs parted slightly and wiggled herself in till her back was pressed to his chest. It was a good choice; she was almost instantly warm again. Even more so when she leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling his breath against her cheek when he laughed.

“Comfortable?”

“Yep,” she said, twisting the top on her thermos for the still steaming coffee.

Terra reached his arms around her so he could pop the top on his own drink. He brought the hand with the thermos to his mouth but the other he let drop to her waist. Yeah, this was a really good idea; totally worth the hike and potentially getting frostbite on her toes.

“Thank you for coming with me,” she said, eyes looking up to the sky overhead.

“Course,” he said, moving to put the cap back on his thermos. “Did you just want to see the sunrise from here?”

Aqua nodded. “Well, yeah, but I wanted to see it with you too.”

He hummed a little, she could feel it against her back. “And no other reason at all? Not because you’re going back to school next week or anything?”

She should’ve assumed he’d know. “Possibly.”

The opportunity had presented itself for her to bring up the thing she was avoiding since the moment she felt his lips against hers on New Year’s Eve. While, yeah, she absolutely wanted to take him up here to watch the sunrise over the valley, but it was also far away from prying and curious ears who were way too nosey for their own good.

She knew he was waiting for her to say something, and while the words weren’t hard to say, the answer was what made her nervous. “Are you worried?” she asked, eyes looking over the fog swirling around the distant mountains.

“About what?”

“About, you know, us when I go back to school.”

“No.”

Aqua turned her head to look at him, the sort of casual tone in his voice surprising her. He looked about as concerned as he sounded, arching an eyebrow since she must’ve been giving him a weird look.

“What? I’m not.”

“But it’ll be different, than it has been the past few weeks.”

He shrugged. “I mean, yeah, and it’s gonna suck but it’s not like I didn’t know what this meant. You going back to school doesn’t change anything.”

Aqua wasn’t sure if he knew those were the words she was looking for or not but it put her at more ease than she was expecting. Maybe she was worrying about it more than she even thought. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” he snorted, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the world, and maybe it was. “Didn’t change my feelings the first time you left, why would this be any different.”

She turned back to face the valley, leaning her head back against his shoulder again. “Guess you’ll just have to visit more.”

“Oh no, what a shame.”

Aqua couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside her; it honestly wasn’t even that funny but she just felt so happy she couldn’t help it. Terra placed his coffee on the rock, using both his hands to wrap around her as he dropped his chin onto her head. She had to remember why they were here or she might’ve fallen asleep.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, though whether it was to reassure her or himself she didn’t know. “One semester down, how many more to go?”

“You probably don’t want to know the answer to that.”

“Fair enough.”

The prospect of going back to school alone after spending the past few weeks getting used to being in his arms was a terrible sinking feeling but she knew, probably as well as he did, it wasn’t permanent. Even before this month he came up to visit often or she came home to see him, that wouldn’t change. It would be a sort of new adjustment, but it wasn’t forever.

Aqua honestly didn’t even know what forever was. Just a few weeks ago she never would’ve dreamed she’d be where she was right now, how could she ever predict how the future would be? There was college for her and Terra was in school too. He wouldn’t work at Cid’s anymore once he got his certification. A few weeks changed everything, what would a few months, a few years change?

In the depths and secrecy of her mind sometimes she’d imagine it. Terra getting a job closer to her, she wouldn’t have to live on campus with a roommate anymore if he moved nearby, where they could see each other every day again just like they used to and share one space together. Maybe he’d ask her to marry him, maybe they’d move back home when she graduated so she could do what she always wanted to do for the town she loved. Maybe they’d have kids of their own, surrounded by the world’s best babysitters and the town Aqua loved so much.

Terra nudged his chin on her head making her jump, even though she was well aware he couldn’t read her mind; it was still embarrassing to be caught day dreaming like that. “You fall asleep?”

“No,” she said, but when she noticed the sky again she saw how it was getting lighter. The sun was coming up.

Aqua honestly had no idea what her future was, what their future was but she was finding it didn’t matter too much. Not when he was warm around her, his familiar scent soothing, and the mountains and valley lighting up around them like there was no one else in the world.

“Alright,” he said. “You got me, it’s pretty up here.”

A smile pulled at her lips as she nudged her head into his. Yeah, the present was pretty damn good.

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
